A Legend Never Dies
by Arrowverse Fan 217
Summary: Jason Stark is the son of Tony Stark and a spoiled brat. However a failed experiment sends him to the Arrowverse where he must learn to become a true hero. Jason must join forces with a new team of superheroes to save the Multiverse from destruction as the Crisis on Infinite Earths approaches. Part 1 of the "Remember The Saviors" Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

**Hi guys, Welcome to my first story, A Legend Never Dies. It focuses on my OC Jason Stark and his adventures throughout the Multiverse. For timeline think of it as post Avengers. **

**Anyway enough chitchat, lets get onto it.**

_Jason's POV._

Uh, you have got to be kidding me. First my dad gets tortured and then builds a suit of high tech armour, then aliens attack New York, and then I end up in another universe fighting demons, more aliens, super powered beings and ninjas, meeting the Devil himself, and going to the future.

Come on people. Give me a break here. I am going to tell you a story about how my life went from 'Well this is the new normal' to 'You gotta be kidding me' to 'My life has gone completely gone to hell. I mean literally'. So let's begin shall we.

It all started one sunny day in 2013. I was at Avengers Tower, working on a machine that would allow travel to parallel universes.

Now, I know that might seem a little far fetched, but I am Jason Stark: the son of Tony Stark, billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist and builder of the Rescue armour.

I had tried nearly 50 times to perfect the machine, all with complete failure. It got frustrating but I never gave up.

Finally I had perfected the machine and was ready to test it out.

I quickly put on safety goggles (because you always need those) and stood at a relatively far distance from the machine.

"I'm activating in 3 2 1."

I pressed the remote control button and the machine began powering up.

For the first 2 minutes it was operating fine, but after it passed the 3 minute mark, the thing began sputtering and opening a large black hole which began sucking in everything near it, like a typical black hole should. My head went empty and was suddenly filled with a giant "oh, hell no…

I quickly ran towards the control plug, in an attempt to shut it down. But the black hole quickly grabbed me and in a couple of seconds, pulled me into it.

I fell through endless space and saw trillions of Earths at once.

It was so stunning and I heard my favourite song 'Whatever it Takes' by Imagine Dragons blaring around me.

Each Earth, each reality had its own gravity and they were all trying to pull me in.

I saw a set of images that appeared briefly, one after the other.

The first was of a bearded man in a faded uniform, catching a golden gauntlet and attempting to hold it back with all his might. _Steve?_ I thought as the image disappeared.

The second was of a blonde woman in a white suit leading a force of women, including a few I recognized like Okoye, Natasha and Pepper into battle against an army of Shadow Demons.

The third was of a giant ape and an enormous lizard fighting each other in an ocean of blood.

And the fourth was of a man in a blue and gold uniform looking at me defiantly with his fists clenched. He was in his late thirties and was quite handsome.

I only had time to think about it before the image disappeared.

I then willed myself to go forward and I saw the biggest Earth, which I fell into and blacked out.

When I woke up, I wasn't in the Multiverse anymore. I was in a weird looking bunker with lots of lights. Across the room in a glass cell was an odd looking green suit.

I heard voices around me, but I was too weak to move and every little movement hurt me. I tried to get up and fell back down again.

"Easy kid, easy. Don't injure yourself any further" a voice said above me. I turned my eyes and I saw a middle aged man standing in front of me.

He reminded me of Clint and Natasha combined who surprisingly were my friends - as in heavily guarded, full of secrets and can kill you in a matter of seconds. It was scary.

Next to the man stood a black skinned man, who seemed to be his bodyguard.

"Who are you?" I managed to say. Thankfully my vocal cords still worked.

"My name is Oliver Queen. This is John Diggle. Can you please explain to us, who you are and how you ended up here?" the first man said as I tried to sit up.

The pain had thankfully eased up.

"I'm Jason Stark. As for how I ended up here…well, I can't remember actually. Where am I? And where's my dad?" I said feeling weird that I hadn't remembered.

"You're in my man cave, in Starling City" Oliver said.

Starling City? Never heard of it. Maybe these guys had heard of Tony Stark or the Avengers.

"Uh guys. Where the hell is Starling City? And have you guys heard of Tony Stark?"

I said hoping at least one of them knew of him. Unfortunately they just stared at me with confused expressions on their faces.

"Who's Tony Stark? And who doesn't know about Starling City?" Diggle said.

Oh oh. I just remembered. The machine, the black hole, the Multiverse. Everything.

"Uh you guys are never going to believe me, but I'm not from this universe. I was experimenting with a machine that would allow travel to other universes. It failed and a black hole sucked me through. And now I am here" I explained to them.

At first neither of them looked like they believed me.

Diggle looked like he wanted to put me in a mental asylum.

Finally Oliver sighed. "Well, I believe you. I have a friend who can run faster than the speed of sound so I suppose anything is possible."

I felt much better and managed to swing my legs over the bed.

"Uh guys, thank you for rescuing me, and I know you probably have a lot of questions, but right now I'm so hungry I feel dizzy. Can you help me get some food?"

Both Oliver and Diggle had smiles on there faces now.

"Sure Jason. How do eggs, toast and bacon sound? Do you have those where you come from?" Oliver said and I grinned.

"Yep we do have eggs, toast and bacon on my Earth. And right about now, I could eat just about anything."

"Alright then. Come with me. Dig, stay behind and monitor the city in case Ra's or his goons decides to show up," Oliver said and Diggle nodded.

I followed Oliver up the stairs and out towards a parking lot where Oliver's car was parked. We climbed in and drove out towards a place Oliver called Big Belly Burger.

I had never heard of it and was eager to see if it was anything like the places we had on my Earth or if the food is even the same.

As we drove to our destination, I looked around at this Starling City I had landed in.

It looked like nothing I had ever seen before.

It seemed similar to New York.

There were large skyscrapers everywhere and I could see a beach in the distance like Malibu.

Within minutes we were at the Big Belly Burger.

We got out and headed towards the restaurant.

The waiter greeted Oliver so I assumed he came here often.

We were shown to a table at the back of the restaurant near a large window. It looked like this was Oliver's regular table.

Once seated, a pretty waitress brought us some menus.

I ordered a the meal I wanted and it was total Heaven. Apparently no matter which Earth you go to, they seem to have the same food.

"So Jason, tell me more about yourself. Who is this Tony Stark?" Oliver invited.

"Well Tony Stark is my dad and is a billionaire, genius and philanthropist. He also built a suit of high tech armour called the Iron Man suit. Last year Earth was attacked by an alien race called the Chitauri. A superhero team called the Avengers was assembled and we repelled the attack. I managed to close the portal that was letting the aliens through. Then I built the machine that brought me here. And that's me in a nutshell."

I could tell Oliver was still reeling from the information maybe add, as someone would how has just met a person from another universe.

"Okay so tell me more about these Avengers" Oliver said as I smiled.

"Well, you know about me and my dad. So first there is Steve Rodgers aka Captain America, a super soldier from World War II who was cryogenically frozen for seventy years. Then there is Thor Odinson, the actual Norse God of Thunder. Then there is Dr Bruce Banner a scientist who can turn into an enormous green rage monster called the Hulk. Then there is Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, who is a master archer and spy. And finally there is Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow, a Soviet spy and assassin. And those are the Avengers" I said with a smile.

"Wow" was all Oliver had to say as we finished up our meal.

"You have got to let me meet these people" Oliver said with a grin.

"And Oliver tell me about yourself" I invited. "Well I was a playboy who was stranded on an island for five years and I returned to save my city" Oliver said cryptically which made me wonder what the story was.

Oliver paid with what looked like normal money and we walked out towards his car.

Right at that moment I heard a whistling noise and something struck my arm, causing me immense pain.

I looked down and saw a shuriken sticking out. "What the fuck bitch?" I muttered before Oliver grabbed me and shoved me to the ground.

Several guys in black ninja outfits appeared and the first one drew his sword and charged at Oliver.

He sidestepped before hammering a blow into the man.

I ran like a coward away from Oliver who was fighting the ninjas only for one ninja to appear and stab me in the ribs which caused me to nearly black out. I saw Oliver quickly kill everyone else brutally. I finally blacked out from the pain.

At that point I figured something was up.

But little did I know, that was the day my life started going downhill.

**Well guys, how was that? Arrow timeline is mid season 3. This story may tie into Michael Weyer's Infinity Crisis series. It is still undecided yet. But don't worry. The rest of Team Arrow will get briefed on the Avengers very soon.**

**Also the images. They were all of the future and all will play a part in the future of this story.**

**The first image was Steve Rodgers catching Thanos's gauntlet in Avengers: Infinity War.**

**The second image was Sara Lance leading the A-Force into battle.**

**The third image was Godzilla and King Kong fighting each other in the 2020 film Godzilla vs. Kong.**

**And the fourth was Christopher Pike from Star Trek: Discovery staring at the enemy. And don't worry, Jason and Pike will meet soon and become great friends. Pike will also play a very important role in the future. **

**Oh and the song is called "Whatever It Takes" by Imagine Dragons. It is one of my favourite songs and you should definitely check it out.**

**The next chapter should be up soon. **

**Until then, feel free to read, review, enjoy, comment, fav, follow and stay tuned. **

**Also please review. It helps me write better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I am so so sorry it took this long to update. First I was moving house and then I suffered from writers block so yeah.**

**I promise I will update more frequently then this. **

**This chapter will be set in Oliver's POV and will be Jason and Oliver training. There will be action in the next chapter.**

**Now on with the show.**

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thank you so much for your support. To answer your question, no Tony and Pepper did not have Jason. Tony and another woman had Jason. It will be explained in Chapter 4.

_Oliver's POV._

After Jason and I were attacked by members of the League of Assassins, I saw that Jason was wounded and decided to bring him back to the Arrow Cave to heal him.

When I got back, Diggle looked ready to explode.

"Are you insane? Why the hell did you bring him back? He could tell the cops about us!" Diggle said.

I shot him an icy glare, and showed him a nearly catatonic Jason.

Imiadetley Dig's face morphed into one of shock and concern.

He ran towards Jason, picking him up and carrying him towards a nearby table, grabbing a medical kit along the way.

He quickly began to examine Jason's wounds to determine how badly he was hurt.

Jason had multiple stab wounds, none of them fatal but he had lost a lot of blood.

Diggle began fixing him up as fast as he could, while I kept my distance.

I hated to admit it, but I couldn't be anywhere near him, because the kid from another universe had grown on me.

He reminded me of myself when I was younger and I could see a lot of potential in him to be a great fighter and hero.

A few hours later Diggle approached me and said, "He'll live, but he's definitely going to have some scars afterwards."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Diggle," I said, "That was a close call."

"Call me when he wakes up," I instructed as I started making my way out the door.

However, before I made it out, I heard Jason muttering something.

I went over to check on him and I heard him mumble about something or someone called Tesserect, Tony and something called Mjølnir.

It all sounded pretty weird to me. Who or what is a Mjølnir?

Additionally, Jason looked as white as a ghost and he had a thin layer of sweat covering his body.

I hoped the herbs were doing their job, because I really didn't want him to die.

It was now a waiting game and there was nothing else I could do, so I decided to stick to my plan and head out to the Queens Mansion.

As I left, I kept thinking about how he reacted when we got attacked and I couldn't help but wonder what he would be like if I got a chance to train him.

He seemed to have a lot of potential as a fighter and with some help, not only could he become great, he could even become a valuable addition to my team.

About five hours later, I got a call from Diggle informing me that Jason had regained concisions, so I headed back to the Arrow Cave.

"Hey Jason how are you feeling?" I asked him when I walked in.

"Like I got dropped on my head from a thousand feet in the sky," Jason groaned.

I chuckled.

"Well you sure look a hell of a lot better than you did earlier, that's for sure. I'm glad you made it man. I would have hated to lose you the first day we met," I said half jokingly half seriously.

Jason grinned at me and said, "Yeah, that would have sucked, wouldn't it? Especially for me!"

After a few minutes of chit chat I decided to take the chance and ask him what I really wanted to ask.

"Jason, I have a proposition for you," I said.

Jason frowned.

"Yeah, I'm listening" he replied.

I took a deep breath.

"Well I would like you to join my team. You see, here in my world I am a vigilante known as the Arrow. I would like to train you and have you join me in my quest to save Starling City from the guys who attacked you earlier, and all the other villains trying to destroy our way of life here."

Jason looked at me with an odd expression on his face.

"Before I give you an answer, can you tell me if you can you get me home?" he asked.

I concealed my emotions.

To be honest I had no idea if I could.

"Maybe I can, but I can't promise you anything other than that I will do my best. But in the meantime, I can train you and help you become a better fighter. So, what do you say? Do you want to give it a shot?" I asked him.

Jason took in a deep breath.

"Okay, I accept. As long as you keep helping me find a way back home, I will help you clean up Starling City of all the trash."

I grinned.

"Wonderful. When you are feeling better, we can begin training." I said.

"Now rest up and I'll chat to you again a bit later," I said before walking off to find Diggle.

"Hey Dig, Jason is joining the team," I said.

Diggle looked at me curiously, but nodded.

I suspect he was wondering why I was willing to trust a virtual stranger with all our secrets.

Maybe he could already tell that I was growing attached to the boy.

I wasn't sure myself why I would take him on and train him as a member of our team, but I instinctively knew I could trust him and that he would prove to be very helpful somewhere along the line.

"Catch up with you later," I said and walked away.

I had a feeling this was going to be the start of a new adventure.

Maybe he could even get some serious fighting skills when he was feeling better.

Little did I know how right I was.

Jason healed quickly thanks to the herbs from Lian Yu that I had brought and within a few hours he was already showing signs of improvement.

The first thing I noticed was his skin colour was slowly returning.

"Hey Jason, how are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Quite good actually," Jason replied.

"How the hell am I already healed? Did you use magic? Okay, I'm joking about the magic… wait… did you?" Jason asked.

I laughed.

"No actually it was special herbs from an island called Lian Yu. They are from a special underwater plant. They provide rapid healing" Oliver said.

"Sweet. You have got to give me some of those. It takes weeks to heal from those types of injuries on my Earth. Dr Helen Cho would love to have some of these" Jason said.

"Helen Cho?" I asked having never heard of her.

"One of the smartest people on my Earth. She's a famous scientist and neurobiologist and she's one of my colleagues."

"Sounds like an interesting lady," I replied, "Maybe I can get to meet her one day. We can swap healing secrets."

"By the way… when you were unconscious, you were muttering some pretty weird thing. Who or what is a Mjølnir?" I asked.

"Its Thor's hammer" Jason replied.

"Thor has a hammer?" I asked.

"Yep. Only the worthy can wield it," Jason replied.

"I wonder if I would be worthy." I said.

"Maybe. He is rather old fashioned though. He doesn't like anyone else to touch it unless he approves of them," Jason replied.

"And the Tesserect? What is that?" I asked.

"It is a glowing cube. Loki used it to open the portal that let the Chitauri attack New York," Jason replied.

"Oh okay," I said.

Dam but his Earth sounded weird.

"I would like to visit your Earth someday" I said.

"That would be nice. I'd love to show you the Avengers Tower. It is insanely cool," Jason replied.

"And Tony is your dad, right?" I asked.

"Yep. He is Iron Man," Jason replied with a grin.

"Sounds like they're a cool team. I would like to meet Hawkeye and Black Widow sometime. I'd be curious to swap stories with them," I said wistfully.

"Well if we get there, I will introduce you to them. I have a feeling you guys would get along pretty well," Jason said.

"Probably. These Avengers sound fun. So you guys have only been attacked once, right?" I asked him.

I was full of questions but Jason seemed to enjoy answering them.

"Yep, by the Chitauri. They're giant snake like creatures that come out the sky. My dad had to fly a nuclear warhead into the portal. We fought to the very last. It was so awesome," Jason said with a glint in his eye.

"Sounds like you guys handle yourselves well under pressure. I look forward to hearing more about your adventures," I said and Jason grinned nodding his head.

"In the meantime, give yourself a day to rest and if you're feeling up to it, we can start some light training. By the way, you can rest at my house for now. Tomorrow I'll arrange for you to stay with Diggle. It will be more convenient that way," I added.

With that, we headed back to the Queen Mansion.

Tomorrow we would start training.

**One day later.**

The next day, I was pleased to see that Jason looked 100 times better than the day before.

The herbs had obviously done their work and he was almost fully healed.

After a light breakfast, we headed out to the Arrow Cave.

"Okay Jason, are you feeling up to some light training today?" I asked.

"Definitely," he replied, "Let's get it on!"

"Cool," I said nodding.

This kid had balls, I'll give him that.

"Okay so let's do some simple stretches to warm up before we get started," I said.

I showed him several basic stretches and he try to follow my lead.

By god he was the least supple person I had ever seen in my life.

It was quite amusing to watch him groan as he tried to touch his toes or bend from side to side.

After a while I told him to stop.

"Okay, so let's get started. Begin by standing on that line," I said pointing towards the area where I had set up a training ground.

"So, the goal is simple. Get past me and ring that bell. Use any means necessary," I said as Jason got himself ready.

Jason, nodded.

Then suddenly he ran at me, only for me to backhand him across the face, sending him to the ground.

He groaned and got back up before trying the same tactic again.

It didn't work out for him as a punch to the stomach sent him to the ground.

"Get up," I said.

"Remember, you have one goal and that's get to the bell."

Angered, Jason tried to hit me in the face, only for me to dodge and hit him under the chin with an uppercut.

Several more times I hit him, until he was lying on the ground, exhausted and in pain.

"Come on man! What is the point of this? To beat me up?" Jason asked, his face red with anger.

"The goal of this exercise is to figure out the goal of this exercise," I said simply.

Jason ran at me but instead of running straight at me, he side stepped and rolled under me before sprinting towards the bell and ringing it.

I am pretty sure I had a look of surprise on my face because Jason grinned like a madman.

"Ha! You thought you had me, didn't you?" he said with a satisfied look on his face.

I grinned. "Well Jason, looks like you are ready for the next level of training," I said and pointed to where the salmon ladder was.

"Now try to do a pull-up and then flip the bar to the next hook," I said.

Jason tried but ended up falling flat on his face.

I shook my head.

This kid needed work!

Then again eight years ago, I wasn't that good either.

We carried on for a little while, with me putting Jason through various exercises, mostly to test his skill level.

By the end, he was exhausted and sweating profusely.

"Okay kid, take a break. We will continue the training tomorrow. Dig will give a lift back to his place," I said and walked off.

_Jason's POV._

That was the toughest level of training I had had in well…ever.

Even Clint Barton didn't push me this hard.

I stumbled towards the fridge and got myself a bottle of water.

The water felt cool against my parched throat.

I sighed with relief, glad that the gruelling training was over for the day.

Dig found me a few minutes later.

"Hey Jason. Are you ready to leave?" he asked.

Too tired to speak I just nodded and followed him to his car.

Fifteen minutes later, we were at his apartment.

"Hey Jason, you can take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch," Diggle said.

Ordinarily, I would have protested as I don't like to put people out, but I was even too tired for that, so I just nodded.

"Thanks Diggle," I said as I fell into the bed, already half asleep.

Yet, I just couldn't fully relax.

One thing kept bothering me, and that was the vision I had.

I had a feeling that shit was about to get even crazier.

And boy was I right…

**And Chapter 2 is done. I hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter will feature Jason is action. **

**Also I am thinking about having Jason get a love interest. It can be either Marvel, DC or an OC. Let me know on your opinion.**

**Until next time, don't forget to review, comment, follow, faviroute and stay tuned. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

**Hey guys. Back with Chapter 3. So sorry it took so long for me to update, I have been busy with school. Fortunately, I have a holiday break coming up soon so I will be able to pump out a few more chapters during that period.**

**Now, this chapter will feature some action in it and a surprise character at the end of it.**

**Also I have decided to split this into a trilogy I have decided to coin the "Legend" Trilogy. This story will be much shorter then its two sequels tough.**

**FYI: This story is best read when listening to "Legends Never Die" by Alan Walker. **

**To everyone who has reviewed, followed and favrouted so far, thank you.**

**On with the show.**

**TheTrueGodspeed:** Thank you for your kind comments. I agree on Jason's background and it will be explained in chapter 4.

**Flashraven:** As always, thank you for your immense support and ideas. Glad it makes sense as well. If you are loving this story, then you are going to love its two sequels.

**Star1X: **I agree on the characters. Glad you are liking it. It would definitely be either Scarlet Witch or Thea. Not Ruby or Kara though. Also yes Thor will show up, but only for the final battle.

**Stand with Ward and Queen:** Thank you so much for pointing out to me and I will definitely work on it.

**Bl4ckHunter: **As I said above, thank you and I will work on it.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for your immense support and ideas. I know Oliver is not this cheery and I am keeping him closer to his Season 4 self.

_Jason's POV._

I was hanging out with Oliver, Diggle and 3 other members of Team Arrow: Roy Harper, Laurel Lance and Felicity Smoak.

It was a few weeks after I had first come crashing through the black hole and I was actually beginning to make friends.

Roy, I found, was the same age as me and we naturally gravitated towards each other.

Laurel had scored me a job at her law firm for which I was extremely grateful.

After all, how else am I supposed to support myself? I may be in another universe but that doesn't mean I'm not going to take care of myself.

Oliver had already done so much for me and I didn't want to be a leech.

Felicity was very good with computers, one of my biggest passions, which made her like me right away.

The team initially distrusted me and made a point of beating me during our training. That changed when during training, Laurel fell off the tallest platform and landed really hard.

She wasn't breathing so I ran to her and quickly performed CPR on her. She woke up quickly, thankfully. I was then afterwards treated as one of the gang.

Now, back to the point.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

"Felicity talk to me" Oliver said as we all ran to the front of the cortex.

"Dark archer, 31st Avenue. He is shooting at civilians" Felicity replied.

"Jason, Roy, Dig, gear up," he said and I ran to my suit.

It wasn't much; just a flimsy mask and a Bo staff, but it did the job for now.

I was working on building a new suit, but I was always busy training, hanging out with the team or fighting bad guys these days, so I never really had much time.

Oh well… the suit will happen when it happens.

Back to the matter at hand.

I got ready and followed Diggle, Oliver and Roy out of the lair, jumping over roofs and gates until we reached our location.

The first thing we saw when we arrived was the archer firing arrows at civilians.

"Hey!" Oliver yelled and the Dark Archer turned towards us.

He ripped his mask off to reveal his face.

I didn't recognize him, but Oliver, Roy and Diggle did.

"Malcolm Merlyn, what the hell are you doing here?" Oliver snarled.

Merlyn merely chuckled and said, "Good to see you too Oliver."

"Stop playing games Merlyn! What do you want? Why are you doing this?" said Oliver.

"It's pretty simple really," he replied.

"I only want the Omega Virus, or I will bomb Starling City," he said with an evil grin.

My blood chilled.

I didn't really know what the guy was talking about, but anything that has "virus" in it can't be good, right?

"You're crazier than you look if you think I would ever give that to you," Oliver growled as he leapt at Merlyn.

As they battled away I began to notice that this guy was as good as Oliver, maybe even better.

Roy ran in to kick him, but a kick to the side of the head, sent him crashing to the ground unconscious.

Diggle tried firing his gun at Merlyn, but somehow Merlyn saw him in time.

He spun around and shot Diggle with an arrow.

I saw an electrical charge zap Diggle, knocking him out instantly.

Damn! This guy was good.

Seeing no other option, I ran in to give Oliver support and tried hitting Merlyn with my Bo staff.

Merlyn kicked Oliver in the gut flinging him onto the sidewalk and ripped my Bo staff out of my hands and began hitting me repeatedly in the face.

One of the blows broke my nose and I fell to my knees blood gushing all over the front of my shirt.

As I was trying to catch my breath, Merlyn kicked me in the gut, flinging me out of the way.

At that moment, Oliver leapt back into the fray and attacked Merlyn again by hitting with his bow on the side of the head.

This caused Merlyn to thankfully return his attention back to Oliver.

Through my pain, I saw Oliver and Merlyn trade blows until Merlyn got the upper hand and slammed an arrow into Oliver's knee, sending him to the ground grunting in pain.

Merlyn then proceeded to punch Oliver in the face, knocking him out cold.

With an evil grin, he turned to look at me again.

"Are you ready to take your beating little boy?" he said walking up to me.

He was being such a cocky bastard that he didn't realize what I was about to do.

I then proceeded to punch him the nuts.

"Oh you didn't see that one coming did you grandpa? Them street rules!" I said and tried to hit him again.

He caught the punch easily and clobbered me in the face.

As I slumped to the ground, I saw Merlyn grab Oliver and run towards a plane that had suddenly landed on the ground.

How it could land like that in the middle of a city, I had absolutely no idea.

I got up and stumbled towards the plane in a desperate effort to get to Oliver.

I made it just in time as the plane ramp closed behind me.

I hid behind some barrels as the plane took off from the ground instantly disappearing into the night sky.

"Well now what?" I muttered.

I realized I was on my own in a strange city, make that a strange Universe, in some villains plane headed to who knows where with no way to call for backup.

After what felt like hours, I snuck out from my hiding place and saw Oliver standing next to an Arabic looking man wearing robes.

Oliver's hands were tied behind his back with rope and he was arguing with the priest-looking dude about something.

I realized that at that moment, I couldn't do anything to help him, so I decided to try and sneak towards the front of the plane where the pilots were and possibly get control of the plane.

My dad had taught me to fly when I was still a boy, so I was pretty confident that I could fly the thing.

Now if only I could get there without anyone noticing me and of course manage to overpower the pilot, or pilots, without getting knocked out…

By some miracle, I made it to the cockpit without being detected.

Before I had a chance to talk myself out of my next stupid move, I burst in and grabbed the controls before the pilot and co-pilot could react and began to force the plane towards the ground.

Both pilots tried to wrestle me off the controls, but they weren't fighters and I managed to elbow them in the face stunning them long enough for me to get the results I was aiming for.

The ground came up extremely fast and the plane slammed into it.

When I came to, my left arm was bent at a weird angle, and I was bleeding.

I saw that Oliver had somehow managed to get himself lose and was trying to pull me out of the wreckage.

"Wait," I said to Oliver and managed to pull myself forward so that he could get me out of the broken plane.

I stumbled forward, thinking that I was going to die.

I probably was going to die.

I was definitely going to kill myself later.

Why you may ask?

Well that is because I was a dumb moron who was trying to play hero.

Why did I never learn…

Just leave the hero shit to the pros.

In the meantime, a quick look around confirmed that both pilots were dead and there was no sign of Malcolm Merlyn.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Arabic looking dude walking towards us.

I pulled myself up, my damaged arm hanging uselessly by my side.

I looked around for some kind of weapon and saw a sword lying nearby.

I picked it up and waited.

"Ahhh you wish to do single combat then?" the Arab said.

I nodded.

"Very well then," he said and drew two swords.

We began circling each other.

I rushed him first but he sidestepped and slashed my abdomen.

I groaned and began hacking wildly.

He easily dodged and stabbed me through the heart.

I spat blood.

This wasn't good.

This wasn't good at all.

"Don't you die from stab wounds in the heart?" I wondered as I felt myself start to black out.

Suddenly an arrow hit the Arab in the shoulder and he turned around.

I saw Oliver run at him and kick him in the stomach.

The Arab didn't even flinch and grabbed Oliver, throwing him into me.

I tried to regain my balance, but I just couldn't keep myself up.

This situation was going from bad to worse.

Why?

Not only was I likely dying, but when Oliver hit me, we went tumbling over the edge of a cliff.

As we went thundering down, I couldn't remain conscious any longer.

The last thing I remember thinking was, "At least I won't be awake to feel myself smashed into pieces when I hit the ground. Maybe my luck is changing. Ha! Ha!"

Then I blacked out.

Suddenly found myself in another place.

It was a podium with stars behind me.

"Jason Stark," a deep echo of a voice said and I turned to see an armoured man walking towards me.

"Its time that we talk about your destiny."

**And how was that? I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**The man that fought Jason was Ra's Al Ghul and will be the main antagonist for the Arrow arc of this story.**

**And the mysterious being at the end. I will leave you to guess who it is.**

**If you don't know then he will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

**Hey everyone. So sorry it took this long to update, its just high school exams are hectic and I haven't gotten time to write. The next chapter will hopefully come a lot sooner.**

**Anyway, this chapter picks up from the last one. It also features a surprise later on in the chapter. **

**Also I can confirm this now, the sequel to this story will cover alternate versions of Invasion, Crisis on Earth X, Infinity War and Endgame while the final part of the Trilogy will cover alternate versions of Elseworlds, Arrow season 8, and Crisis on Infinite Earths.**

**To everyone who has reviewed, followed and favirouted so far, thank you.**

**On with the show.**

_Jason's POV._

To say I was confused was the understatement of the year.

This was weirder than being sucked through a black hole and finding myself in Starling City.

Wait a minute…

Was this another black hole?

How did I get here?

One minute I was falling to my demise, the next I was in some weird pocket dimension.

The armoured man was not helping my case either.

All he was doing was staring at me.

It was creepy, man.

"Uh, who are you?" I asked feeling a little scared.

"I am Mar Novu but you may call me the Monitor. I have taken an interest in you. You are a very fascinating individual. I also need to recruit you," the man called Mar Novu said.

"What for?" I asked, now curious.

"A Crisis is immanent. Someone is coming, someone far more powerful then myself. I mean to prepare. I am testing individuals across the Multiverse to find a select few that are hopefully strong enough to stand against him, in the hopes that this group of champions will be able to save the Multiverse. You are the second person out of hundreds I have placed under fire who has managed to pass the first test. For all the good it did you," Novu said smirking slightly.

I looked at him as though he was crazy!

I had no idea what he was talking about and I had had enough with people talking about "recruiting" me.

"Listen dude, I don't care about your problems, I just want to go home," I said, feeling angry.

I was tempted to punch him in the face, anything to get him to send me home but, before I could move, a portal erupted in front of me and I landed back where I started on the podium.

"You show potential. Let us see if it is anything more," Novu said.

"What the hell are talking about?" I asked as Novu waved his hand and a portal appeared behind me and I fell into darkness.

When I woke up, I was back in a snowy mountain forest.

I looked around and saw Oliver staring at me like I just fell out the sky (which to be fair, I did).

"Oliver, are you okay?" I asked.

"Forget about me. Where the hell have you been man? I hit the bottom of the cliff and you weren't there. Then three hours later, you fall out of the sky. What is going on?" Oliver said. 

I took a deep breath and explained everything: How I disappeared and wound up in a pocket dimension, how I met Novu and how he explained his mission.

I finished by telling him how Novu was even now, testing me to see if I was worthy of saving the Multiverse.

When I stopped talking, Oliver looked at me in bewilderment.

He was clearly reeling from the information.

"Do you think he was joking?" he asked.

"Probably not. I tried to hit him and he teleported me back to where I was standing when I fell through the portal," I said.

"Well no matter what, we must be ready for anything he sends at us," Oliver said and I nodded.

"Come we must try to find the nearest settlement and get hold of Diggle. Right now my phone just doesn't seem to have much of a signal. Maybe the closer we get to civilization the better our chances of getting help and the hell out of here," he said and marched off heading in a Northerly direction.

We kept on walking for several miles and I soon noticed that my broken nose was healed.

"How did this happen?" I wondered, "Could I have been mistaken before and it was never really broken? Nah! It was broken. I'm pretty sure about that. So, what or maybe who fixed it? Could it have been Novu and if it was him, how powerful is this guy?"

As I was thinking about all this, a snowstorm had started to swirl around us.

"Jason, we need to find a cave to take shelter in," Oliver said urgently, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Fortunately, it wasn't long before we found a cave.

Oliver busied himself with making a fire with some twigs from the surrounding trees, while I focused on trying to close the cave mouth with any rocks I could find lying around outside.

Soon the fire was blazing and the cave door was sealed to the best of my ability, which wasn't that, great I might add as I had never really done this before.

We sat by the fire in silence.

"So Jason, seeing as we stuck here for a while, what exactly happened with Mar Novu? Oliver asked in a serious tone.

"Well when we were falling off that cliff, he teleported me to his weird dimension. He then explained that he was trying to recruit me to save the Multiverse from a "Crisis" of some kind, whatever that means. He also said he was further testing me to see if I was worthy of saving the Multiverse. Don't know how, don't know when," I explained.

Oliver looked deep in thought before we went back into silence.

After a while he broke the silence again.

"So Jason, we have been together for a few months now and I don't want to pry, but I'd really like to learn more about you," he said.

"Oh, okay," I replied, "What do you want to know?"

"Well… I know quite a bit about your father, but you never talk about your mom. So, how about you start there and tell me a bit about her?" Oliver said.

Crap! That's not what I was expecting, but maybe it was time for me to come clean.

I took a deep breath.

"Well, you see… back in the day, my dad was a playboy who slept with just about everyone. One day there was a party, and my dad had a little bit too much to drink. When he woke up the next morning, he was in bed with this woman named Samantha Wiseman. Nine months later, I was born. To give him some credit, he stuck around and tried to do his best, but the stress of being a father all of a sudden got to him and he turned to drink for solace. He became an alcoholic. My mom didn't want me raised by an alcoholic and left him. She decided to move to San Diego, to make a better life for herself and me, but that didn't work out because she started taking drugs to cope. She became an addict. She fought it off for months but in the end, she picked up a handgun, turned it on herself and shot herself in the head. And that's the story of my mom," I explained feeling the pain coming back.

Oliver looked at me with pity in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Jason. My dad also shot himself in front of me, and then, an old friend turned enemy, Slade Wilson, drove a sword right through my mothers heart in front of my sister and I. So, I know a bit about how you feel," Oliver said.

At that moment, I realized that Oliver and I were so similar. We had both lost people we loved. He was basically an older version of me.

I suppose, since I was spilling my guts to Oliver and we had nowhere to go, now was a good time to tell him the rest of my weird story.

"By the way… I have something else I want to tell you, but you might think I'm crazy," I said to him.

Oliver looked at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Well… there's actually another world in my universe. It is home to many species. Mostly humans, Elves, Dwarves and a race of shape shifters. I have a connection to that world. My ancestor was Glorfindal, mightiest amongst Elves. He was a great fighter and even though the great Elven kingdom named Gondolin was destroyed, he fought and killed a great demon called a Balrog. Before that however, he had children and eventually, some of them came to Earth and interbred with humans. My mother was one of his descendants, which makes me one too," I explained.

By the end of my story, Oliver was staring at me like I had just said pigs could fly on my Earth.

"What?" was all Oliver could muster.

"Yeah. My ancestor is in Elf" I said.

"How do you know that your ancestor is an Elf?" he asked me.

"Well I went through my mother's journals…you know, after she died and found out that Glorfindal was my ancestor. I initially thought she was crazy, which considering her mental health at that stage, it wouldn't be a surprise," I explained.

"Well how did you figure out she wasn't crazy?" Oliver asked.

"Well I went to the mirror one day, and I found out I had gold irises. I could also see further and I had pointed ears, which I can change in order to blend in with the world," I said.

"Can you show me?" he asked.

"Sure" I replied and changed my ears to show they were pointed.

Oliver looked stunned.

"Wow. What else did your ancestor do?" Oliver asked me.

"Well, he served as a general in Gondolin under the kingship of the Elf Turgon. The Dark Lord, Morgoth attacked Gondolin with an entire army. Glorfindal managed to evacuate the populace away from the burning city. While on a cliff however, they were ambushed by a giant, fiery demon called a Balrog. Glorfindal tackled the beast off a cliff and battled it. He managed to kill the Balrog but it dragged him down with it and he died. His body was recovered and they buried him in the mountain. And that was the day I chose to forever honour my ancestor," I said.

"Holy crap, your ancestor sounds awesome!" Oliver said after a while.

"I know right?" I said with a smile.

We sat in silence for about another few minutes before suddenly, his phone started ringing.

"Your phone is working again," I said in excitement.

"Who's calling you?" I asked.

"It's Lyla Michaels. She's an old friend of mine who works for a government organization called ARGUS. It's our version of what you explained was called SHIELD in your world," Oliver explained before answering the call.

"Lyla. How are you?" he asked her.

"Where the hell are you?" was the reply.

"In a cave, somewhere in the mountains, but no idea where, it could be the Himalayas or Canada for all I know," Oliver answered.

"Okay, keep your signal on, so I can track you. I'll send a chopper to pick you up," Lyla said.

"Will do Lyla. See you soon, I hope," Oliver replied.

Before Oliver could fill me in on the details, a loud growl echoed outside the cave door.

Oliver was on his feet instantly.

So was I as I picked up a burning log.

A large wolf like creature appeared inside the cave.

Danm but it had extremely sharp teeth!

"Oliver, I think this could be part of Novu's test to see if I was worthy" I said and he nodded.

The wolf leapt straight at me and I hit it with the log.

It yelped in pain but honestly, I think I just pissed it off.

It came at me again and this time, it swiped my face with its claws.

I screamed in pain.

Oliver leapt onto its back and stabbed it repeatedly with arrows.

The beast snarled and threw him off.

Then, it picked me up with its mouth and shoved my face into the burning fire.

I screamed as my flesh began to burn and melt.

Oliver drew an explosive arrow to try and save me, but the wolf threw spikes into Oliver's stomach.

"_Of course the wolf can throw porcupine quills,"_ I thought to myself sarcastically.

Despite my pain, I knew I couldn't give up.

I picked up another burning log and jammed it into the wolfs mouth before kicking down into its stomach.

The wolf yelped before disappearing in a cloud of ash.

Relief swept over me, but I couldn't celebrate as my face was on fire. Literally.

Oliver picked me up before slinging me over his shoulder and sprinting out the cave and into the snow covered landscape.

He started putting snow on my face.

I could feel the pain and I knew the injuries were petty bad, but I felt strangely detached. Like I was watching my body from the outside.

Suddenly, a helicopter appeared out of nowhere and landed nearby.

A woman with dark hair stepped out and I assumed this was Lyla.

"Lyla, your timing couldn't be better. I don't know how you found us so fast but we need to get him back to HQ now!" Oliver said to the woman.

She nodded and motioned for Oliver to carry me to the helicopter.

As much as I wanted to pass out I couldn't.

A few painful hours later and I was back at the Arrow Cave and on a table.

Oliver carried me inside and through the haze I noticed that Diggle, Felicity, Laurel and Roy were all there.

"Oliver, where have you been man?" Diggle asked.

"No time to talk, I'll explain later," Oliver replied curtly, showing him my limp body.

"What the hell happened to him this time?" Diggle asked, "Okay, never mind we'll talk about it after he's taken care of."

"Felicity is there any way to heal him?" asked Oliver.

Felicity shook her head.

"Mirakuru," Oliver said.

Diggle, Felicity, Roy, Laurel and Lyla all stared at him like he was crazy.

Oliver rushed out of the room.

A few minutes latter he returned carrying a box of syringes that were all filled with some type of blue liquid.

He jammed five of them into my arm.

I felt like I was exploding.

Blood was shooting out my eyes from the pain.

That was when I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was back in the Monitor's realm.

"Ah! You have passed my test Jason Stark. Well done," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, so what? I got my face burnt off because of you," I said angrily.

"Relax. You are fine. It was all part of the test, which you have passed admirably. However, I have to go now. I have other individuals to recruit from across the Multiverse. You will have time with your friends before I come back to get you. Use your time wisely," Novu said.

I barely had time to figure out what he was talking about before I vanished again.

When I woke up again, I was in the Arrow Cave. Alone.

My first thought was that I no longer felt that intense, searing pain in my face.

Tentatively, I put a hand on my cheek, but instead of finding my flesh charred, my skin felt completely smooth.

I got up and walked to the bathroom.

I wanted to see why my face no longer felt burnt off.

What I saw stunned me. The flesh was completely healed.

"Yeah okay, I've seen just about everything now," I muttered as I looked for a clean shirt and some pants to change into seeing as my stuff was in tatters.

Then, I went to find Oliver.

Boy was I tired.

Tired of life.

I mean come on, first I end up in a strange universe, and then I end up fighting ninjas, following that with a creepy dude who was trying to recruit me to save the Multiverse from annihilation. Then my face gets burned which makes me look like Freddy Krueger. And finally my face is completely healed.

Yep, something was up, I just didn't know what.

I was walking towards the Queen Consolidated building when I heard someone shouting, "Someone please help!"

I ran in the direction of the voice and saw a car had overturned and a young woman was trapped inside it.

I decided to try and budge the car a little bit to try and drag her out, but to my shock, rather than move it a bit, I actually lifted it up as if it was nothing.

I threw the car aside and drawing upon my Boy Scout skills in First Aid began trying to stop the bleeding.

At the same time, I grabbed her phone and dialled 911.

Within five minutes an ambulance arrived and I decided to go with her to make sure she was okay.

About an hour later, Oliver walked into the hospital.

"Jason are you okay? I saw what happened on the news and I got here as quickly as I could," Oliver said.

"Dude how can I be okay? When I woke up, my face was completely healed. And then when I saved that woman, I lifted the car like it was nothing. What the hell did you inject me with?" I asked.

Oliver took a deep breath. "This is not the place or the time to talk about this. Meet me back at the club tonight and I will explain everything," he said and I nodded.

Yep guys this is how my life started going to hell.

I knew that something bad was coming from what Novu said.

He sounded anxious… almost scared.

Whatever could scare Novu was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

If I was to survive this Crisis that Novu was talking about, then I needed to become someone else.

Something else.

**BOOM! How was that?**

**So to address some things:**

**The being as you can see was Mar Novu aka the Monitor from the Elseworlds crossover. And I can confirm this now: Crisis on Infinite Earths will be the major event of the "Legend" Trilogy and will be the final story arc in the trilogy. **

**As you can see, the Monitor is gathering a team of people to save the Multiverse from the Anti Monitor. The Anti Monitor will be the main antagonist of the trilogy. Now the team will consist of a mixture of OC's and characters that have already appeared in the MCU and Arrowverse so far. Give me your suggestions for who you would like to see. Although, I have some rules:**

**Not characters that are major players, for example: Clint Barton isn't going to join.**

**Not characters that are dead. **

**And it can also be non Marvel and non DC characters as well. Give me your suggestions for who you would like to see in the Trilogy.**

**Now as you can see, Middle Earth is a realm within the MCU and before you ask, yes I do have plans to bring it in at some point in the trilogy.**

**And Jason is the descendant of Glorfindal. Obviously he doesn't know Glorfindal is alive but he will encounter him at some point.**

**And Jason was injected with Mirakuru. This however is an adapted version of it, which gives the user superhuman strength, speed, endurance, instincts and healing, but doesn't turn him into a raging psychopath.**

**Now hopefully the next chapter will be up a lot sooner then this one.**

**And don't forget to give me your suggestions.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

**Hey everyone. Bacl with Chapter 5.**

**I have gotten multiple reviews saying that Oliver is to OCC and he would never trust Jason that quickly.**

**Well this chapter explains it.**

**To everyone who has reviewed, followed and favirouted so far, thank you.**

**On with the show.**

**Power of Magic:** I like your suggestion. Some X Men will show up soon. So will Eragon and Saphira.

**Guest:** I understand that, and yes he will get some inner conflict soon.

_Oliver's POV._

I was on my way to meet with Jason to explain the Mirakuru.

There were so many thoughts going through my head.

I kept thinking about being on the island and how my only goal had been to survive. To get out of there alive.

Then I came back and began my new mission.

To save Starling City from those who seek to poison it by becoming the Arrow, and then putting together an elite team of vigilantes to help me.

I have recruited friends and allies in what we call Team Arrow, and together we are doing what we can to save our city.

Then Jason dropped into my life (literally).

For reasons that I can't explain yet, I have taken him on and he's now a part of my team.

Yet, I'm worried about him.

I don't want him to turn out like me.

However, the road he is currently taking will probably have him turn out exactly like me.

I don't want that.

He's a sweet kid and I really enjoy him being around me.

He's fun and playful and generally a bag full of enthusiasm.

All I hope for now is that I can save him from years of pain and suffering.

_Jason's POV. _

I was waiting for Oliver at the lair. He definitely owed me an explanation for what was happening to me.

When he finally showed up, I didn't bother wasting time.

"Okay talk," I said simply, "I want answers and don't mess with me. I want the truth."

"Okay," he said, " here goes…"

"I injected you with Mirakuru. Remember you told me about your Earth's super soldier serum? Well Mirakuru is this Earth's version of that. The first prototype turned whoever was injected with it into a raging psychopath. Slade Wilson was injected with that version. This one is prototype 2 and was created by ARGUS. It gives you all of the benefits and abilities but doesn't make you like Slade… you know… crazy," Oliver said.

That made my eyebrows shoot sky-high.

Super soldier?

Insanely cool.

I was basically Captain America now.

Of course, only Captain America was Captain America, but I wasn't too bad myself.

"I also have something else to tell you. I am from the future" Oliver said.

If my jaw had dropped before, well now it was on the floor.

"What? How?" I exclaimed.

"I was sent from 3 years in the future. We were on Arda, fighting on the plains of Valinor against the Dark Lord Morgoth during the day of doom more commonly known as the Dagor Dogarath. Everyone was there, me, Team Arrow, a team called Team Flash, another group called the Legends, an alien named Supergirl and the Avengers were there fighting him. However we were all losing. Half of our fighters were dead. Even Hulk was dead, while Thor was gravely injured. So two friends of mine from the future, Nate Heywood and Charlie, they were part of the Legends team. They were the last of the Legends still standing, Ray, Mick, Firestorm, Zari, Mona and Nora were killed by Morgoth. Nate used a timeship called the Waverider to send me back in time to prevent this from happening. Charlie was killed by a Balrog on the way to the ship. Nate tried to follow me, but Morgoth got to him before he could make it. The last I saw of Nate was his spine hanging in Morgoth's hands," Oliver explained sadly.

"Woah! This is insane!" I said in shock.

"I know it's hard to believe but it's true. Sorry I couldn't tell you earlier. I just felt that it would be better for you if I didn't let you know that I had already met you and the Avengers (including your dad). That's why I let you into Team Arrow so quickly, even though everyone else couldn't understand how I could trust you. It was because I already KNEW I could trust you," he said in a serious tone, then added jokingly, "And you were right; your dad does have an ego the size of Lian Yu."

"Aint that the truth," I also said with a laugh, and then added, "Seriously though, this is pretty amazing stuff. I can't believe you've actually met my dad and the other Avengers. That's awesome!"

"Does anyone else know?" I asked.

"Know what?" Oliver asked.

"That you're from the future?" I asked him.

"No, no one else knows and we need to keep it that way. I'm only telling you because I need your help to make sure that what happened three years in the future won't actually happen," Oliver replied.

"So now what?" I asked him after a beat of silence.

He simply shrugged. "We get to work. You need a new suit," he said.

"Actually, I have a few ideas about that," I said and showed him a drawing I had made in my spare time.

"Nice. Felicity will help you get the necessary equipment ready," Oliver said and I smiled.

Within a day, I had gotten everything I needed to get started.

This suit was going to be awesome.

I had designed a face mask that was made of nanotech and could disassemble on command.

I had also made the suit out of reinforced Kevlar which would protect me from bullets.

It was a mixture of black and red and it also had straps so I could attach my quiver of arrows to it.

I had also applied a voice filter which made my voice deeper so that my enemies wouldn't recognize me.

When I felt satisfied, I called Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, Roy and Laurel together to present my new suit.

"This is epic. And a little bit scary," Laurel said.

I couldn't exactly blame her, the nanotech mask did make me look a bit like a demon.

"Well Jay, I gotta say I'm impressed," Oliver said with a smile.

"Okay guys, I have plans for tonight, so I need to get going. Feel free to take the afternoon off and I will see you all later," he said.

I beamed brightly at him.

"Cool. I'm going to go chill for a bit. Putting this suit together so quickly was exhausting. See y'all later," I replied.

I went upstairs and found a comfy chair to lounge in for a while. My plan was just to relax and maybe even doze of for a while, but I wasn't that lucky…

As I sat down, another set of visions appeared to me.

The first was of a group of robots and soldiers standing back to back as a planet collided with an Earth.

The second vision was a great darkness covering the Earth.

The third was my dad, standing bloodied with six colourful gems in a gauntlet attached to his arm and a large purple being standing over him said "I am inevitable".

"And I…am…Iron Man," my dad replied and snapped his fingers.

The fourth was of me fighting a Balrog. I was on a cliff and I punched the Balrog in the face before pushing it off a cliff.

The fifth was of Thor with short hair and an eyepatch on his right eye, yelling in pain as the same large purple being from earlier crushed his skull.

The sixth was of some guy with a white shirt, red tie and trenchcoat touching a pretty orange gem and disappearing into the gem.

And the seventh was of Starling City which was in ruins and burning. There was a giant lizard and an enormous ape standing in the burning city. However, the ape was nearly 3 times smaller then the lizard and they bellowed challenges at each other.

"What the frak is happening?" I said feeling truly terrified.

I needed to figure out what was going on.

The last vision really freaked me out as I had no idea what those creatures were.

All I knew was that they were going to ruin the city I was in and I needed to make sure that would never happen.

But first I needed to make sure I was ready for when Novu came to collect me.

That means, break time was over.

Rest is for the weak and I couldn't afford to be weak anymore, so I decided to hit the gym.

I immediately got to work on the bag and began hitting the crap out of it.

I was wondering what to do about all my visions, when Oliver came to see me.

"Change of plans," he said.

"Someone arrived this afternoon and apparently he has a way of resurrecting Sara Lance. She was Laurel's sister and was killed two months before you arrived," he said, then added, "I know this sounds crazy, but considering everything that's happened so far, bringing someone back from the dead doesn't seem that far-fetched anymore, does it?"

"I guess not," I replied, "So who is this guy?"

"His name is John Constantine, and he's a sorcerer," Oliver said.

"Come, let's go meet him."

I walked upstairs with Oliver and nearly fell flat on my face.

John Constantine was the person in my vision that had been sucked into the orange gem.

I tried to keep my cool as Oliver made the introductions, one because I was still rattled from my visions and two; Sara's body was lying on a table near by.

"Hello mate," Constantine said.

"Good to meet you" I replied.

"Well, let's not waste any time here, I'm a busy guy," Constantine said as he got to work preparing what appeared to be some sort of spell.

Personally I had seen a lot of shit in my time, but this took the cake.

As I watched, Constantine began chanting in some strange language and shadows began appearing above Sara's head.

Whatever he was trying to do wasn't working.

Constantine explained, "It appears that 4 people will have to go to the afterlife, to rescue Sara's soul."

Oliver and Laurel instantly volunteered to go…obviously.

Constantine was a given, seeing as he was the only one who knew what to do when we got there.

But imagine my surprise when Oliver said, "You too Jason. We need you."

"Me? Why?" I asked trying to understand.

"Well because I trust you and because if you recall out discussion earlier, there are things I know that you don't, so trust me," Oliver explained.

"All right. Let's do it," I said.

Oliver nodded as Constantine began chanting again.

I felt like I was slowly disintegrating until a flash of light swallowed me and I was transported to a different chamber that reminded me of the Ten Rings headquarters.

Yeah that was the time I went with Rhodey to destroy it. Rhodey happened to be one of my best friends on my Earth and I really missed him.

One of the ninjas that stabbed me when I first arrived on this new Earth appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh shit ninjas!" I cried, as Oliver spun around to block the attack, pulling some fancy martial arts moves as he kicked the ninja.

More ninjas popped up, forcing me to grab a nearby sword that appeared magically near my feet.

I stabbed the first ninja that came running towards me in the chest, which caused him to disintegrate.

"Cool," I thought, "at least I don't have to keep hacking away at the same guy. This sword is brilliant! I wish we had this type of thing back on Earth. It would make fighting a whole lot easier. Then again… maybe not. Especially if the bad guys used it on us!"

I looked around and suddenly a whole bunch of ninjas appeared in front of me.

"Oh boy!" I muttered, "this is going to be interesting."

As I prepared to fight them off, I was joined by Constantine.

Together we fought back to back as we slashed and hacked at them.

From the corner if my eye, I could see that Oliver and Laurel had formed their own unit and were also fighting another group of ninjas.

Eventually, the ninjas stopped appearing and things quietened down enough for us to spot Sara's soul trying to enter her body.

"Quick!" Constantine cried, "We have to help her soul before it gets lost."

Constantine began to chant something I couldn't understand as we all watched.

Sara's soul slowly began to melt into her body.

It disappeared and Sara woke up.

"Ah!" I cried jokingly, "Zombie!" as everyone burst out laughing, easing the tension around us.

Suddenly, Sara spoke.

"Uh Ollie? What's going on? Where am I? Who are these people?" she asked and everyone turned serious again.

"Sara, I don't know if you remember, but you were killed in the Glades during a battle. Since that time, we've been looking for a way to bring you back. Well…this is John Constantine, and he's the man that brought you back to life, and that is Jason Stark, a new member of out team. I'll give you more details later," Oliver explained.

"What? I was resurrected from the dead?" Sara asked confused.

"Yes, but for now, we have more pressing matters. We need to get out of here. Come on," Oliver said.

"Now gather around everyone," said Constantine as he began to mumble under his breath.

In a flash, we were back in the real world.

Naturally, when everyone saw Sara again, they went crazy!

Everyone started talking at once, crying, hugging and kissing her.

I felt like I was intruding, so I moved away and let them enjoy their reunion.

"Jason!" Oliver called, "come here."

"Let me formally introduce you. Jason Stark, this is Sara Lance. Sara, Jason. He's from another version of Earth. He fell through a black hole about two months ago and now he's part of our team," said Oliver.

"Woah! That's a lot to take in," she said, "Explain."

So I did.

I told her how I was scientist in another universe and there had been an accident during one of my experiments. I told her about how I met Oliver and Diggle, the fight against Malcolm Merlyn and the plane crash. Then I explained how the wolf had attacked and then how I was injected with an adapted version of the Mirakuru. I left out my visions and Novu because it was something I was still dealing with myself and for now I wanted to keep it private.

"Holy shit! This is just mind blowing," she exclaimed.

"I need time to process all this, so I'll see you later," she said, walking away.

Just then, Constantine showed up.

"Jason, can I talk to you privately?" he asked me.

I nodded and we moved to a nearby corner.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I know of your deal with Mar Novu," Constantine explained.

"How?" I asked him in shock.

"I am a master of the Dark Arts. It is my job to know what goes on and I must warn you, there are forces in this Multiverse that should not be tampered with. Besides Mar Novu, whom you've already met, there is another being, called the Anti Monitor. He is coming, and when he does, he will destroy everything. You will need my help before all is said and done," Constantine explained.

"How?" I asked him.

"The Anti Monitor is bringing allies together to destroy the Multiverse itself. I came from the future using an ancient time spell. In the future, something called the Crisis happens. However, due to the Dagor Dogarath, only a handful of heroes will be left to fight. Of Team Arrow, only Slade Wilson and Roy Harper survive. And in the Avengers: only Steve Rodgers and Carol Danvers live. Me, Slade, Roy and a handful of heroes including a friend of mine named Lucifer stand against the Anti Monitor. A great battle takes place in Central City, and the Anti Monitor himself enters the battle and slaughters us all. Even Lucifer doesn't survive. He then destroys every world in the Multiverse. I barely escape to the past, in other words here and now, to save it," Constantine explained sadly.

"Holly shit! That's too much to take in. Is there something I can do to help?" I said.

"You are already part Elf, you also have the power of the Mirakuru now, along with being recruited by Novu for his team. Trust me, you will be doing a lot when the time comes. In the meantime, train as much as you can and when the Monitor comes to fetch you, be ready," Constantine said.

"Wow, that's a lot of responsibility and I'm not sure if I can be good enough, but I will definitely do my best," I replied.

"All right then. Call me when you need help," Constantine said and walked away.

I was left to my thoughts.

I was worried about this Anti Monitor.

Who the hell was Lucifer! Was he the Devil? Ha! Ha! Hell as in the Devil.

And if even the Devil himself could be killed, then we were in some serous trouble.

All this saving the Universe stuff was getting to me. I was just a guy and now suddenly all this responsibility was dropped on me. What happened to just hanging out with friends and dating pretty girls?

I needed advice.

Maybe Oliver could help me.

"Hey Oliver can I talk to you for a second?" I asked him.

He nodded and together we moved to a secluded corner before I began telling him about my visions and what Novu said about coming to pick me up soon.

I also explained about Constantine and the Crisis.

"This is big!" said Oliver.

"I can see that you're under a lot or pressure, but don't worry. I am here for you. I will train you as much as I can. When Novu comes, we will be ready," he said.

"Thanks Oliver," I said, "I don't know if I can do all of this on my own. I'm scared."

"It's normal to be scared. You'd be a fool not to worry about this and I don't think you're a fool. We'll do this. You have me and the team to help you get ready," Oliver replied.

I sighed with relief.

At least I wasn't on my own.

_**That evening…**_

The team were all going out to celebrate Sara's return, or was that resurrection, and I was invited to tag along.

I wasn't keen to go at first.

Those images still haunted me; especially the image of the creatures in Starling City, as well as the image of Thor getting his head crushed.

Something was definitely not right. I didn't know what though.

All I knew was that worlds were in danger.

However, there was no point sitting around on my own moping.

Maybe a night out with friends would relax me a bit and help take my mind off the upcoming crisis for a few hours, so I decided to go.

I met up with Oliver, Roy, Felicity, Diggle, Lyla, Laurel, Sara and two other people.

"Hey guys. How are you doing?" I asked them as I entered the restaurant.

"I'm good Jay. I would like to introduce to you, my younger sister Thea, and Detective Quentin Lance of the SCPD. He's Laurel and Sara's father. Guys, this is Jason Stark. He's a friend of mine," Oliver said, making the introductions.

After the normal pleasantries we all sat down and ordered some food.

"Jason. Tell me more about yourself?" Thea asked me.

"Should I tell them?" I asked Oliver.

He gave me an encouraging nod.

"Well you see I am not from this world," I began.

"You're saying you're an alien?" Quentin asked me with a frown.

"What the…no. Have any of you heard of the Multiverse Theory?" I asked Thea, Quentin and Lyla.

"I have. It's the theory that there are an infinite number of parallel universes and Earths that all occupy the same space and time, but vibrate at different frequencies so they cant see each other" Lyla said.

"So you're saying, you're from another Earth?" Thea asked me.

"Yepppp," I replied.

"What is it like on you're Earth?" Lyla asked.

"Not much different. It looks pretty similar to Starling City and we eat the same types of food and do the same kind of things," I said.

"Oh and aliens exist too," I added with a grin.

"Really?" Quentin asked me.

"Yep. Me and a group of superheroes from my world called the Avengers fought a race called the Chitauri and defeated them," I explained.

"Wow! Another superhero group," Thea exclaimed, "are they like Ollie's team?"

"Well not quite. They're actually a pretty unusual bunch. For starters, there is my dad, Tony Stark, billionaire, genius, philanthropist and humanitarian. I could list more things about him, but we'd be here all night. He's known as Iron Man, because he has invented a suit of hi-tech armour that he wears on missions, hence the name," I said with a smile.

"Then there is Steve Rodgers. He is a super soldier from World War II who was frozen in ice for seventy years. He has the same values he had back in 1945 and can't use the Internet," I said.

"Why not?" Diggle asked me.

"Because the last time, he found his way onto a porn site by accident and corrupted all of Stark Tower's (that's what my dad's corporation is called) computer systems. So he has to use a newspaper," I said shuddering at the memory of trying to wipe JARVIS of all that porn.

"Then there is Thor Odinson. He is the actual Norse god of thunder and carries Mjølnir which is a hammer that is indestructible, can summon lightening and only the worthy can wield," I said.

"Awesome!" Roy exclaimed.

"Then there is Dr Bruce Banner. He was a scientist who experimented with a substance called gamma radiation. He took an overdose of it and transformed into an enormous green rage monster called the Hulk. Hulk likes to smash a lot of things," I explained.

"Then there is Clint Barton. He is the master archer known as Hawkeye. We call him that because he never misses a shot. Not once" I said.

"I think I could beat him," Oliver said with a smirk.

"Maybe," I replied with a cheeky grin.

"And finally there is Natasha Romanoff. She is the famous international spy known as Black Widow. She has more kills then anyone in history," I said.

"Wow!" Sara said while everyone else nodded in agreement.

The rest of the evening went smoothly and the attention was taken off me and my world and focused more on Sara and the other members of the group.

I sat back and tried to relax as I listened to everyone's stories about their various adventures.

Eventually we called it a night and we all departed our separate ways.

I went with Oliver and Thea back to the Queen Mansion.

I then collapsed into bed exhausted.

Boy this was rough.

What a day.

**BOOM! How was that?**

**So Oliver and Constantine are from the future.**

**And yes, Dagor Dogarath happed and only Slade and Roy survived.**

**And Lucifer was from the TV series Lucifer. Yep, he will appear soon.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter. This chapter will deal with Jason meeting Barry Allen and Team Flash. **

**Also I realise that the previous chapter didn't explain the visions Jason had so this chapter will. **

**I recently watched the season premiere of Arrow season 8. I was hesitant at first due to the previous two seasons being terrible. I decided to give it a shot though and I must say it was EPIC! I really enjoyed the call-back to season 1. **

**This chapter will also feature our first appearance of the main villain of the "Legend" Trilogy.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favirouted this fic so far.**

**On with the show. **

_Jason's POV._

"So we are going where now?" I asked Oliver.

"You, Felicity and I are going on a road trip to Central City," he replied, "We're going to be gone for a few days."

"Okay," I grumbled, "but next time, don't surprise me with shit like this. I hate surprises!"

He just smirked at me as we finished loading the car, climbed in and headed towards Central City.

It was a 4 hour drive and Oliver filled me in on the way.

We were meeting a man named Barry Allen aka The Flash.

Apparently, he had been struck by lightning nine months before I arrived, and he woke up being able to run faster then the speed of sound.

Although that sounded awesome, I wasn't too surprised to hear that a guy like that actually existed.

After all… once you have fought aliens, fallen through a black hole into another Universe, been teleported to a pocket dimension and met with Mar Novu, enlisted to save the Multiverse and injected with Mirakuru and become super human, nothing really surprises you anymore.

The four hour drive was long and tiring and I couldn't wait to get to Central City and get some rest.

Central City looked almost identical to Starling City.

Like literally identical.

Eventually, we had arrived at some place called Jitters Coffee.

According to Felicity, it served the best coffee in the whole of the US and it's where we were supposed to meet up with Barry Allen and his adoptive father Joe to discuss fighting an Enhanced individual who was doing criminal activities.

I scanned the crowd, looking for someone who might look like The Flash.

Of course, how would I know what he would look like? Humans with super powers looked just like everyone else these days, so I could be staring at Barry and not even know it.

With that thought, I sat back and focused more on the coffee in front of me.

"Barry, over here," called Oliver.

I looked up and saw a young dark haired man about the same age as me and an older man with a cop badge pinned on his shirt walking towards us.

"Barry, Joe. Long time no see," Oliver said shaking Joe's and then Barry's hand.

Barry then turned to give Felicity a hug.

"Hey guys, how have you been? I've missed you," he said.

He then turned to me and said with a smile, "Hi, I'm Barry Allen and this is my adoptive father Joe."

"Hi Barry, Joe, nice to met you both," I replied, "I'm Jason Stark."

They both shook my hand.

Joe then turned to Oliver and said, "I take it you are here to catch the new metahuman who has appeared in town?"

Oliver nodded.

"We need the equipment in STAR Labs to do it," he said and Barry nodded.

"Well let's not waste anymore time. If you guys are ready, let's get going," said Joe.

With that, we all headed out to what they were all calling STAR Labs.

Apparently it was once the biggest business in the scientific industry until a particle accelerator they were activating exploded.

Everyone else knew each other and apparently about the mission except me and I felt out of place and awkward.

For now, I was still in the dark. Oliver hadn't really filled me in on what the mission was about and all he kept saying when I asked for details was, "Wait and see."

It was frustrating.

When we got there, Barry led us towards the cortex where a young brunette woman, a Latino man and a man in a wheelchair were busy working on a computer.

"Hey guys, look who's here," said Barry.

The woman and the Latino man turned and greeted Oliver and Felicity enthusiastically, while the man in the wheelchair just smiled.

Barry then added, "And this here is Jason Stark. He's helping us capture The Mist. Jason, this is Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow and Harrison Wells."

I smiled at everyone.

"Pleased to meet you all,' I said.

For some reason, I felt a little nervous of the one called Harrison Wells.

He was staring at me in a creepy, weird kind of way.

I wasn't sure why, but something about him felt "off" to me.

Barry was talking when Wells interrupted him.

"So Jason. Tell me about yourself. Specifically where you're from and how you got to be with Oliver" he said.

My creepy feeling was getting stronger and stronger.

I looked at Oliver for direction and he nodded at me to go ahead and tell my story.

"Well you see I am from another universe," I said.

Cisco, Barry and Caitlin's jaws dropped.

Wells smiled thinly almost as if he was expecting me to say that.

That freaked me out A LOT.

"So you're saying the Multiverse is real?" Cisco asked.

He was totally going fan boy on me.

He was like a little puppy all excited and bombarding me with a thousand questions.

"Yep it is," I said.

Again, Wells interrupted the chatter.

"Come with me please Mr Stark" he said.

I was taken aback and everyone else looked at Wells in confusion.

What was going on here?

"It's okay," he said with a dry smile, "I'm not going to eat you. I just want to talk to you in private for a minute."

I reluctantly followed him out the room.

As soon as we were far away, he got up from his chair.

My eyes widened and I looked at him in shock.

He was pretending to be paralyzed!

I started to back away from him in fear, but he grabbed me and moving very fast threw me into a room that appeared out of nowhere.

"What the hell are you?" I asked him.

"My name is Eobard Thwane. I know which universe you are from, as I have been to your Earth a few times in the past. Now you are going to tell me exactly how you ended up here and how to replicate it," he said with an evil smirk.

"Piss off!" I said.

Not the best response I guess, because he grabbed me and threw me into a chair.

Then moving at super speed, the way I was told Barry Allen moves, he tied me up.

"Tell me. Or you I will make you suffer," he said and laughed.

"I'll give you a few minutes to think about it," he said.

"For now, I'll go tell your friends that you're not feeling very well and that I've given you something to relax you so that you can rest," he added, before exiting the room.

Ah fuck me! Why was I constantly getting myself in these crazy situations? It was really starting to annoy me! I just wanted to help Oliver and, get back to what I now called my home for a hot shower. Was that too much to ask? I thought to myself.

I tried breaking out of the cuffs, but for some reason, I couldn't use my superhuman strength.

This wasn't good.

It wasn't good at all!

As I was struggling to get lose, I saw what looked like a door open.

I don't now how it appeared just that it did.

Different places kept flashing past the opening.

They continually shifted to show something different.

This was weird and I was getting more agitated by the minute.

First I saw a universe with diamonds.

Then came one that scared the LIVING SHIT out of me!

I saw a being that looked like Novu, but was more like a Cyborg than a human.

He/it was staring at me.

"See you soon Jason Stark. I will bathe the Multiverse in your blood!" he snarled at me.

"Can we reschedule for another day?" I asked with my usual Stark humour, to hide the fear that was coursing through my veins.

While I was trying to process all this, Wells, or should I say Thawne returned.

"So Jason, have you made your decision? What is it going to be, the easy way, or the fun, for me, way?" he asked.

"Let's see… How about you go to hell!" I spat at him.

Bad idea.

He chuckled, picking me up and throwing me into the door where the Novu looking cyborg was.

"The Anti Monitor is going to love having you there," Wells/Thawne said as he pushed me through the door.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed as I plummeted into the other dimension.

"Well look at what we have here," said a voice.

I looked up, there was the Cyborg aka. The Anti Monitor.

"I am the Anti Monitor boy, and you will kneel or die!" he boomed.

Before I could reply (fortunately because for once I was speechless), Novu appeared out of nowhere.

Okay… I was getting really tired of all these weird things happening to me from one minute to the next, but this one time I was really, really happy to see Novu.

"Come Jason" he ordered and I ran towards him.

"You will not escape next time boy," I heard the Anti Monitor say as Novu and I teleported the hell out of there.

I found myself back in Novu's realm.

"Okay, can you just tell me what the hell is going on? Who was that guy and how did you find me?" I asked Novu with irritation in my voice.

I was getting fed up with being thrown around from one reality to another.

I felt like a pawn and I wasn't enjoying being toyed with by every guy/entity that came along.

"Well, I guess you do deserve an explanation," said Novu, "So here goes…"

"In order of your questions… what's going on is that IT has started. The being you met is the Anti Monitor. He is my brother and he is the being we have to stop from destroying everything. As for how I found you, the answer is that we share a connection. I can detect when you, or one of my other recruits are in danger," Novu explained.

"Why is your own brother trying to destroy the Multiverse?" I asked him confused.

"That answer is complicated. You see, at the beginning, there was a scientist named Krona on the planet of Oa. He performed a forbidden experiment of looking back in time to the creation of the Universe which had dangerous repercussions. It created not only an evil antimatter duplicate of the known Universe, it also created endless positive matter duplicates of the known Universe, with Oa being the only planet not duplicated in any of the positive matter Universes except in the Anti-Matter Universe where it is called Qward, the home planet of the Thunderers (the evil counterparts to the Oan race). Krona was banished from his world following that," Novu explained as I looked at him with equal parts of confusion and horror in my eyes.

"Earth 1 was the first Universe. Then, I and the Anti Monitor emerged. We had different purposes; my intention was to seek knowledge about the Multiverse, while the Anti Monitor sought to destroy it. We waged war against each other for billions of years until a giant attack by an unknown force rendered us both catatonic until the present time. Then when you conducted the experiment to travel to parallel worlds, it woke both of us up. The Anti Monitor became aware of you and now seeks to destroy you as you are a hindrance to his plans. I am gathering a team of remarkable individuals with the purpose of saving the Multiverse and defeating the Anti Monitor," Novu finished explaining.

My mouth must have been hanging open because Novu gave me a wry smile.

"You're kidding right?" I asked him, hoping this was some kind of joke.

"No I am not, my friend. I have only one person left that I need to recruit before I come to collect you. When I do, we will begin the mission to save the Multiverse," Novu said.

To be honest, I didn't want any part of this, but I had a feeling I didn't exactly have a choice.

"All right then, what happens now?" I asked Novu.

Now you go back to STAR Labs and finish your mission there," he replied.

"But what should I do about Dr Wells/Eobard Thawne, whatever the hell he calls himself?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I will place a special protection on you so that he won't be able to harm you. What you need to be aware of is that Thawne and the Anti Monitor are allies in this" Novu said.

"What? Are you sure I shouldn't tell Barry?" I asked in confusion.

"No. I have looked into the future and I have seen that the only way we win, is if Barry and Team Flash find out by themselves. So my protection will keep Thawne away from you. It will keep you safe from him, without you having to reveal his identity and jeopardizing our mission" Novu said.

"What about the Crisis, do you know what is going to happen?" I asked him.

"I do not know much. All I know is that hundreds of heroes will participate in the battle for the Multiverse, but only a few will live. That is all I know," Novu replied.

I nodded.

This was a lot to take in.

"All right. One more question. Do you know about the visions I had two weeks ago and if you do, do you know what they were about?" I asked him.

It had been bothering me and I guessed that if anyone had any answers for me it would be Novu.

"Actually I do know about them. Those were visions of possible futures. You see, the future is not set in stone. Every action we make affects the future. Those were all possible outcomes. The first was of an alien race called the Autobots on Earth 2007. The second was a being who covers Earth 3 in a great darkness. The third was your father defeating an alien warlord named Thanos. The fourth was John Constantine getting sucked into an ancient relic called the Soul Stone. The next one was you fighting a Balrog. The sixth was Thor being killed by Thanos. And the last one was of two ancient giant sized monsters named Godzilla and Kong," Novu explained.

My eyes widened.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed.

"Do not worry. They are only possible futures" Novu assured me.

I sighed.

Knowing my luck, chances were high that those futures would all come to haunt me.

"Okay. I think I've hear enough. I'm ready for you to send me back. I will deal with everything if and when it happens," I said.

"I admire your courage and bravery Jason Stark. You have my respect," Novu said before I blacked out.

When I woke up in the corridor at STAR Labs.

I walked into the cortex where everyone was busy discussing how to catch the metahuman.

I could see the shock in Thawne's face when he saw me.

I wanted to say "Miss me motherfucker?" but now was not the time, so I just winked at him.

"Jay, where the hell have you been?" Oliver asked me.

"I just didn't feel well," I said as an excuse.

Inside I was feeling tense and wondering if Novu's protection spell, or whatever it was, was working.

Oliver looked sceptically at me and I knew he wasn't buying it, but he kept quiet.

"Did we find anything?" I asked.

"Yes. He was seen two blocks from here. We need to stop him now," Cisco said.

"Let's suit up and get going then," said Oliver.

As soon as we were ready, Barry sped us towards the guy's location.

When we got there, we saw that he was rapidly turning into gas.

I yanked an arrow out from my quiver and shot him.

It hit him in the knee while he was still solid.

This caused him to remain solid thanks to the nanites in the Arrow (thanks to Felicity Smoak).

Barry spun around him and I saw him speed punch the guy.

Oliver was next to attack him, but the guy grabbed and punched him in the face.

Pulling a move Oliver had taught me, I swept the guy's feet and punched him in the gut.

He dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Barry grabbed the metahuman and sped him back to the pipeline.

Without us even having a chance to catch our breath, he was back to collect us and take us back to base.

As soon as we were back at STAR labs, we let out a unified whoop!

"Well thank god for that," I said in relief.

Everyone grinned at me.

"Thanks for your assist guys," Barry thanked us.

"Anytime Barry," Oliver replied with a smile.

I gave Barry, Cisco and Caitlin a hug and avoided Thawne.

Finally we made it back to Starling City.

Wearily, I said goodbye to Oliver and Felicity and drove to my apartment.

As I got into the apartment I felt homesick.

I had been here for over a month now.

Everyone on my Earth probably thought I was dead.

I realized though that I was not going home anytime soon.

I thought it was best to just accept destiny.

I got into bed as I realised how much I missed home and my friends.

I couldn't get to sleep though.

As I tossed and turned I thought about how this was going to be one hell of a journey.

There was a song that I loved and it fit the moment.

I began to sing:

_Over the edge. Feeling like I'm floating through the air._

_All the pain I felt is paid for, all is said and done._

_I'm restricted fixed upon the web; I need to kick the habit that my mind is breathing in._

_Break upon I got to see, stand all my life holding all of it in your sleep._

_I've played it innocent a feel of discontent, _

_I'm finally facing it all._

_Fearless._

**And Chapter 6 is done. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**So the Anti Monitor has been introduced as you can see. And the background I took from the Crisis on Infinite Earths comic book storyline.**

**The next chapter begins the final battle against Ra's Al Ghul and the League of Assassins. It will be divided into 3 parts. Chapter 7 will be the prologue to the battle, Chapter 8 will be the main battle and Chapter 9 will wrap up Arc 1.**

**BTW: The song at the end is called "Fearless Part II" by TULE. You should definitely check it out if you haven't. **

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**54 reviews? OH MY GOD! Thank you so much everyone, it means a lot.**

**Before we continue, I'd like to thank Aragorn II Elessar for his immense support and ideas for this trilogy. **

**I know I said that this chapter will be part 1 of the final battle but I realised some things wouldn't make sense. So this chapter will pick up the pace.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favirouted this fic so far.**

**FYI: This chapter takes place imiadetley after the previous chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, Arrow or anything related to those two fandom's. I only own Jason Stark and any OC's you see in this story. **

**On with the show.**

_Jason's POV._

I was sleeping in bed following the team up with Barry Allen and Team Flash in Central City.

Boy was I exhausted.

Fighting a powerful metahuman who can shape-shift into gas was very tiring.

I was just glad that it was all over and I could finally get some rest.

However, my peaceful sleep did not last long.

Thanks to the Mirakuru in my veins, as I was drifting off, I suddenly sensed something was wrong.

I didn't quite know what was happening, but somehow I knew it was trouble.

I opened my eyes and jumped out of bed, getting into a fighters stance.

Unfortunately, at that exact moment, I got punched in the face, sending me stumbling back.

As I tried to focus, I realized that there were two members of the League of Assassins standing in my room.

"Great!" I thought to myself, "That's all I need right now."

Oh well, if it's a fight these guys wanted, I was happy to give it to them.

"Howdy boys, wanna dance?" I said as I rushed towards them.

Great wit, but not so great results.

They easily dodged my attacks before one of them swept my feet out from under me.

I landed on the ground hard.

However, there was no time to think about my spinning head as I quickly jumped to my feet.

I spun around, punching one of them in the face.

The second one got me in a chokehold, but I managed to head-butt him.

He let go, but before I could do anything, gas filled the room.

I tried desperately to hold my breath so as not to inhale the gas, but eventually, I passed out.

When I finally came to my senses, I was in a dungeon.

"Okay. Did I just walk onto the set of Game of Thrones or something?" I asked in puzzlement.

Trust me to land from one crazy, weird situation to another.

This shit was getting old, fast!

Obviously I had been beaten by the assassins and somehow dragged off to and locked in a dungeon.

For what purpose, I didn't know.

I was shackled by both my hands and feet to the wall.

But surprisingly, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't break the shackles.

Man but my life sucked.

I mean seriously? Can't I ever catch a break?

I waited for about another hour or so, before the door opened and an Oriental looking assassin came into the room.

"The master wishes to speak with you," he said.

I frowned in confusion.

He took a ring of keys from his belt and unlocked my shackles.

He then pulled me to my feet before turning and walking towards the door.

I didn't know who this "master" was, but I was happy to go see him if it meant getting out of this place.

He shoved me in front of him and directed me along a dark corridor.

As we continued down into the darkness, I eyed my surroundings looking for possible ways of escape.

Finally, we reached a large wooden door.

My guard knocked once and then opened the door, pushing me inside.

In front of me was a large room.

Inside the room, lining the walls were about fifty assassins and in the centre stood a throne.

Standing next to the throne was a beautiful dark-haired woman who was staring at me coldly.

Sitting on the throne however, was the same guy who had kidnapped Oliver and stabbed me on the cliff before I met Mar Novu.

"Hello Jason Stark. Do you know who I am?" he asked me.

I had a vague idea, but my mind was mostly blank.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I have no clue buddy," I said.

"Maybe you're not as famous as you think you are", I added mockingly.

The woman shot me a warning look.

He simply chuckled.

"I am Ra's Al Ghul. The head of the League of Assassins," he said.

"Wow, now I'm REALLY impressed," I said sarcastically.

"So what's your plan you're Lordship? Are you going to kill me? If so, just get it over with because right now you're boring me," I said rolling my eyes.

"No boy. I have no desire to end your life today. I merely wish to speak with you, to offer you a new position and to show you some things," Ra's replied.

"And if I refuse?" I asked.

I was multi-tasking, concentrating on what Ra's was saying, and thinking about how I would have to fight my way out of here.

Deep down though, I knew I couldn't.

Two assassins had beaten the crap out of me with little to zero effort.

Even with the Mirakuru in me, I would probably not survive.

"Well then, you will suffer," he said with a creepy smile.

"Fine. I'm listening," I said with a sigh.

I had no intention of dying today.

No matter what.

"Please leave us," Ra's said to the assassins in the room.

They all bowed stiffly and left.

It was just Ra's and the woman.

"Before we continue, this is my daughter Nyssa Raatkos," he introduced her.

"Wow, how did an ugly, old fart like you get such a beautiful woman?" I asked.

I could see that she wasn't pleased with me disrespecting her father, but I couldn't let him intimidate me.

"Enough!" Ra's bellowed.

"Now, come with me boy!" he said, getting off the throne and walking out of the room.

I looked at his daughter who was staring at me with her cold eyes and a dagger in her hands.

I guessed she knew how to use it.

Shrugging, I followed Ra's, with Nyssa close behind me, making sure that I didn't try to bolt or do something stupid.

We walked down a long corridor lit by torches.

Finally we reached what I assumed was out destination, because Nyssa grabbed two torches, tossing one to me.

"Don't try anything stupid," she growled at me, "I will be watching you."

With that, we entered a deep chamber.

Moving my torch around, I tried to see what was inside.

The place was filled with various items.

There were weapons such as swords and daggers.

There were also different kinds of jewellery, like rings, crowns and diamonds.

Then there was some really freaky stuff.

There was a pair of silver glowing blades and nestled next to them on an altar was an orange gem.

I stared at it half in fascination and half in horror.

I was almost 100% sure that gem was from one of my visions.

Ra's must have noticed me staring at it, because he chuckled.

"Ah. You have seen the Soul Stone," he said.

Soul Stone… is that what it's called?

"What is it doing here?" I asked in confusion.

"It was given to me by a man in a black cloak" Ra's explained.

That just confused me more.

"How? Why?" I asked.

"Enough questions! Come, follow me" Ra's dismissed my question.

I could tell that he was hiding something, but clearly he wasn't going to tell me, so I decided to just go with him and see how things unfolded.

"It came to him from an ancient being" Nyssa whispered in my ear, trying not to be seen by her father.

"Why are you telling me this?" I hissed, "Are you trying to trick me?"

She took my hand in hers and squeezed it.

"Just trust me," she whispered.

"Why should I? You're his daughter. What the hell are you doing?" I asked Nyssa with more than a bit of scepticism in my voice.

"I am trying to help you! You will need my help for what's to come. Just play along for now," she said.

I didn't want to, but if she was telling the truth, I knew I could use all the help I could get.

"Come. I have one more thing to show you," Ra's called over his shoulder.

Nyssa shot me a warning look.

What was wrong with this place? Everyone was either out to help me, or kill me.

It was exhausting just trying to stay alive.

I followed Ra's to another location.

When we got there, there was a stone archway, with some kind of glowing portal in it.

"Is that an interdimensional rift?" I asked sarcastically, after all, interdimensional rifts were only supposed to exist in theory and in fantasy novels, so in a way I was yanking Ra's chain.

"Indeed it is," Ra's replied with a nod of approval.

I looked at him in shock.

That was NOT the answer I was expecting.

This was getting too crazy, even for me.

But I guess most things in this Multiverse were crazy.

"What now?" I asked Ra's.

"Now? We begin the test," he said with an evil smile.

"What test?" I asked nervously.

"You see, I would like for you to become one of my Horsemen. You have great potential and I would like to recruit you," he explained.

My eyes widened in shock.

Another recruitment?

What the hell was wrong with all these people? Were their choices so limited that everyone wanted to recruit me?

Crap! This was getting too much, even for me.

I just wanted to get left alone for a while to just be me.

But at this point I didn't know who that was anymore.

Was I Jason Stark son of Tony Stark?

Was I an Avenger?

Was I a member of Team Arrow?

Was I a recruit for Novu?

Was I Ra's Horseman?

I was losing my identity.

"So, what is your answer boy?" asked Ra's interrupting my thoughts.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" I asked.

"Not really," he replied, "So what do you say?"

Although it wasn't what I really wanted to do, I realized that this was a perfect opportunity for me to destroy the League from the inside.

But that meant I had to play along, so that I could get Ra's and Nyssa to trust me.

"I say yes," I reluctantly replied.

"Good. Then it's time," he said.

"Time for what?" I asked.

"The test!"

**And Chapter 7 is done. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**As you can see, Ra's Al Ghul wants Jason to become one of his Horsemen. That part will cover a few more chapters.**

**And the Soul Stone is here. Obviously since it is here, when I do the **_**Infinity War **_**and **_**Endgame **_**story arcs, I will do something different. **

**And it will be explained in the sequel how Ra's acquired the Soul Stone.**

**And the two silver glowing blades which play a crucial role in the future. No spoilers from me though. **

**Next chapter, you will see what the test is.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter. **

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter. This chapter serves as a break between the previous chapter and the next one. It also serves as a teaser for future story arcs.**

**Before we continue, I would like to honour Stan "The Man" Lee, who died one year ago. May he rest in peace in a universe where aliens are real, blind lawyers can become superheroes, anything is possible and adventure can be found around every door. Excelsior!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favirouted this fic so far.**

**I don't own Avengers, Arrow or any characters or elements related to those fandom's. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this story. **

**On with the show.**

**supercode:** Thanks for your review. To answer your question: Mainly because they only have a few options. That and Jason has his own version of "Parker Luck".

**PrincessMagic:** Thank you for your feedback. You'll see soon.

_Jason's POV._

When Ra's Al Ghul said the word test, I instantly knew it was going to be bad.

Don't ask me how I knew… I just did.

"When is this test exactly?" I asked Ra's.

"Tomorrow morning. Nyssa will show you where your sleeping quarters are" Ra's said with an evil glint in his eyes before walking off.

Oh boy!

"Come," said Nyssa, grabbing my hand and guiding me along.

We walked down endless passageways until I saw something that looked like an old fashioned Earth library.

"Is that a library?" I asked Nyssa.

"Indeed it is. Do you wish to enter it?" she asked me.

"Yes. Just show me where my room is first so I can find it" I said to her.

She nodded and led me to my chamber which was near by.

"Jason," she whispered, "Don't go wandering around. This place is more dangerous than it seems. My room is down the passage to the left. If you need anything, knock twice and I will help you."

"Thanks, I guess…" I said.

"Before you go, why does Ra's want me to be a Horseman?" I asked her.

"He believes you have potential. He also said for another reason but he never explained" Nyssa explained.

With that, she walked away, leaving me to my own devices.

Immediately, I walked back to the library.

I was hoping that I would find something to help me make sense of what was going on in my life.

Walking in, I began to look around.

It was dusty and was filled with all sorts of books, scrolls and maps.

"The way my life is going, I wouldn't be surprised if I've just walked onto the set of Game of Thrones," I said to myself in amusement.

Not knowing where to start, I just grabbed a stack of books and scrolls from a nearby shelf and sat down at a table.

Of course in line with the Game of Thrones theme that was so prevalent here, there naturally wasn't any electricity, so I had to make do with a candle.

I began reading one of the scrolls in front of me.

It was entirely in Arabic but somehow I saw it in English.

Unbelievably, I had struck gold with my first attempt.

It was about that Soul Stone Ra's mentioned.

As I began to read the scroll, I felt a chill run down my spine.

It read:

"The Soul Stone is one of the seven Infinity Stones, relics whose existence predates the Multiverse itself. At the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then the Universe exploded into existence and sent seven elemental crystals called Infinity Stones hurtling across the Virgin Universe. Each Stone controls an essential aspect of existence. Space, Mind, Reality, Power, Time, Soul and Ego. The Soul Stone and the Ego Stone are the most dangerous of the Stones. The Soul Stone has the ability to resurrect the dead, while the Ego Stone contains the spirit of the ancient and evil being Nemesis. Very little else is known about these Stones. Most people in the Universe don't even know about the Ego Stone. The Soul Stone was previously in the possession of the Cosmic Entities before they passed it on to the Living Tribunal who in turn gave it to Red Skull. He then was given permission to give it to Ra's Al Ghul and instructed him to keep it safe."

Red Skull? Wasn't he the guy who Steve fought back in World War II? What the hell is going on?

And who in their right mind would trust Ra's with something so powerful?

I put down the scroll feeling tense.

I now had a bit more information than when I sat down, but I still had a lot to find out.

I unrolled the second scroll, but this time, there was nothing in it that mattered to me.

I continued going through the stack in front of me, but although I was learning some interesting things, nothing seemed to be relevant to me and my situation.

I was getting tired now.

"Maybe I should call it a night and get to bed," I thought to myself.

After all, tomorrow was going to be a big day for me and I needed to be sharp if I was going to pass Ra's test.

Just then, my eye caught a passage in one of the books talking about the two silver glowing blades I saw earlier.

It read:

"The twin swords of Blood and Death have existed for thousands of years. They were crafted by the ancient devil prince Mundus who had the intention of slaying his ancient foe Spartus. The blades were lost for centuries until Ra's Al Ghul recovered them and brought them to Nanda Parbat for safekeeping. The blades increase the speed of anyone who wields them. They also carry the ability to drain the life force from an opponent, if the wielder concentrates."

I began to wonder why Ra's had them and what his intention with them was.

Actually, a better question; why were all these powerful relics collected under one roof.

Most of the other scrolls and books were pretty boring with little to no information that I needed.

I decided that I was ready for bed, when suddenly, as I was packing everything away, a book fell at my feet.

Not one to pass up a hint, I started paging through it.

I saw that it had information about the League of Assassins but for the most part it was pretty boring.

I was about to put it away, when my eye caught sight of a drawing.

The drawing nearly made me choke.

It was a drawing of Novu.

"What the fuck…" I trailed off.

I read in the book that he confronted the first Ra's Al Ghul and gave him knowledge about the future that no one knew about.

Novu told the first Ra's that it was vital that he kept the balance otherwise the "god", (whoever the hell that was), would destroy the Multiverse.

This guy then founded the League of Assassins.

By the time I fished reading about Novu, I was suffering from a serious bout of information overload.

And I decided I didn't want to know about anything else for now.

I packed everything and walked back to my room.

I plopped on my bed exhausted and thought "Boy I hope tomorrow is going to be a little less crazy then today but I doubt it"

I lay there wondering, if I was going to be able to fall asleep after everything I had just learnt but I drifted off.

It didn't even feel like I had slept for ten minutes, before Nyssa was knocking on my door, waking me up.

The day of the test was just starting…

**And Chapter 8 is done. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**I apologize for this being a short chapter. Next chapter will be longer.**

**So this explains several things. **

**As you can see, Red Skull was given permission from the Living Tribunal to pass the Soul Stone onto Ra's. **

**And a seventh Infinity Stone, the Ego Stone exists. It is coloured white and will be vital to the story. **

**And Mundus and Spartus are characters from the video game series 'Devil May Cry'. Neither characters will appear in this story but will appear in the sequel to this story.**

**Next chapter will begin the test.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will feature the test and will see Jason and Nyssa teaming up.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favirouted so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, Arrow or anything pertaining to those two fandom's. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this story.**

**lostinthearrowverse:** To answer your questions, imagine Jason being portrayed by Miles Teller. Jason's mother is another OC but she is dead. I know right? Sara is still dead but won't be for long. Lyla is working for ARGUS and Baby Sara hasn't been born yet. And Oliver is dating Laurel.

**Now on with the show.**

_Jason's POV._

I quickly got dressed and followed Nyssa out of my room.

She could probably tell, I didn't sleep well, considering I had bags under my eyes and she looked at me with concern.

"Any chance I could get a cup of coffee before we get started?" I asked her with a hint of sarcasm.

"No but I could offer you some yak buttered tea?" she replied, equally sarcastically.

I just made a face and moved on.

She led me through a maze of corridors until I saw Ra's by the gateway, which was glowing with a bright white light.

"Ah Jason Stark. It is time for the test" Ra's said gleefully.

"What do I do for the test?" I asked nervously.

"You will head to the World Beyond to pass the test there. Nyssa will go with you and guide you" Ra's explained.

"How long will this test take? How long will I be gone? And what happens if I fail the test?" I asked.

"As long as it takes for you to complete the challenges you will be facing. As for how long you'll be gone, time acts differently in the World Beyond. You could be there for a hundred years and yet only 2 seconds will pass here. And for the third question, if you fail, you will be stuck in that realm doing those challenges, over and over and over again for eternity" Ra's explained.

I felt the blood leave my face.

"Enough talk. It's time to go" Ra's said, before I had a chance to think about it, Nyssa grabbed me and yanked me towards the portal. .

When I entered the portal, there was blinding, painful white light.

I closed my eyes from the pain and Nyssa nearly crushed my hand with her iron grip.

The light soon faded.

When I finally opened my eyes again, we were in a misty forest of some sort.

It was a refreshing to be in a forest after being cooped up in that cavern at Ra's called a home.

Just as I was starting to relax a little bit then suddenly something ran in front of me.

It was ghostly white, with waves of white mist leaving its body. It looked like a small deer and it leapt across the forest and bolted.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked in alarm.

"It is a ghost deer" Nyssa explained.

"Okay Nyssa: WTF? What are you not telling me" I asked.

She took a deep breath.

"We are in another dimensional plane of reality. The League discovered a gateway here, and for hundreds of years, we have guarded it against both outsiders, who discovered its location and sought to unleash horrors from that world on ours, as well as preventing creatures from this world from entering our world and wrecking havoc" Nyssa explained.

Well shit.

This was bloody intense.

"Okay. What is this world like?" I asked.

"You'll see" was her reply.

Suddenly, the bushes ruffled and about a hundred spirit deer ran past us in droves.

"That's not normal is it?" I asked in fear.

Nyssa's face was grim.

"No Jason. It is not" she replied as she yanked an arrow out of her quiver.

Sadly, I had no weapons on me so I balled my fists and got into a fighting stance.

"Hang on Nyssa. Is this part of the test?" I asked.

"No it is not" she replied.

Suddenly a giant spider walked out of the bushes.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" I said in fear.

I had always had arachnophobia since I was a young child.

It had always been an issue for me, and spiders, even tiny ones made me have a panic attack.

I so wish I had put on my brown underwear at this point.

I remained rooted on the spot, sweat dripping from my brow. I was terrified.

Nyssa also paled, but not as much as me.

She slowly backed away and hid behind a nearby large rock.

The spider thankfully hadn't noticed us yet.

I moved slowly and hid with Nyssa.

The spider was as big as a cargo truck, and was white-coloured with a red head and eight eyes.

I just shivered at the sight of it.

This was so not good.

"What the hell is that thing?" I whispered to Nyssa.

"It is a _Payk_. They are native to this world. But they never venture this far south. For them to be here, something is wrong" she whispered back.

"Looks like a big ass spider to me" I said sarcastically.

"It is a spider" she said, looking at me weirdly.

"Well now that we know what it is, any bug spray around here" I asked.

Nyssa just ignored me and sprung to her feet and fired her arrow.

It hit the spider in one of its eyes and it screeched in pain.

"Oh well done. Now you just went and pissed it off" I muttered.

Thankfully, the spider had no clue of where the arrow came from and just screeched hysterically.

Nyssa shot another arrow but the spider noticed where it was coming from and charged at us.

"Oh come on!" I yelled as we got up and ran.

The spider was moving fast.

Much faster then a normal spider should be able to move.

"Split up!" Nyssa yelled.

"What? Are you crazy? You're going to let me go by myself!?" I yelled at her.

"Just do it you fool!" she yelled back.

"Ah fine" I muttered to myself, "But if I get killed, I'm going to come back to life and kill her again"

The spider took off after Nyssa while I bolted further into the creepy forest.

However, I noticed more and more giant webs around me and stopped running.

"Oh this isn't doesn't look good" I muttered to myself.

I thought I would be safer back where I came from and bolted back.

However, I failed to notice a massive stone wall that was part of a cave entrance in front of me and slammed straight into it.

I fell to the ground and rolled straight into the cave.

I kept hitting large rocks on the way down to I-really-have-no-clue-land.

Eventually there was a cliff edge and I fell over it before landing hard.

"Oh well done", I thought to myself.

I groaned from my sprained ankle and slowly hobbled to my feet.

Looking around, I noticed that were giant webs but thankfully no spiders.

I saw a massive tunnel up ahead.

Figuring that was my best option at the moment, I decided to go that way and in the hope that I could find my way out of this blasted cave.

I hobbled up the tunnel.

It was dark and musty.

It smelled like a mixture of old farts and a closet that hasn't been opened in years.

This was just so depressing.

There were no spiders though.

This was suspicious but maybe they were all out hunting ghost deer…or Nyssa.

Serves her right for telling us to split up.

I would hate for her to get eaten though, she was very hot.

As I was thinking all this to myself, I walked into a cavern and froze in my tracks.

"Okay…That doesn't look good" I muttered to myself.

On the far wall, I saw a man, chained by his feet and hanging upside down with his head in a bucket of what smelled like shit.

Every few seconds, he was somehow lifted up and his head slammed back into the shit.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust and tried not to vomit.

"Hi" I said in a squeaky voice.

"Sorry to disturb you. You look kind of busy" I said.

"I'll just be on my way then" I said.

"Wait" he said in between breaths, "Please don't leave me" he pleaded.

"Who are you? Why is this happening to you?" I asked.

"Oh he was put here as a punishment" a new voice said to my right.

I spun around yelping out in pain as I put pressure on my ankle and got ready to fight.

Out from the shadows walked a man, dressed in red spandex outfit.

I had a feeling I had seen him before but I didn't know where or when.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked warily.

"Oh I'm Wade Wilson. I'm Slade Wilson's brother from another mother. Or more accurately, other fandom. Nice to meet you" he said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you too?" I said.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked him cautiously.

"Oh I'm just taking a vacation here. You would know Mr Teller" he said.

Now I was confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh spoilers. Don't worry. Oh and don't worry about him, his name is Foolrod, he is a cyber bully. He likes to harass people, and say nasty things about there writing, even though he doesn't have the balls to write anything himself. So the Old Gods banished him to this dimension and he now has to spend eternity with his head in a bucket of shit" Wade said.

"Okay. I guess I'll be moving on then" I said.

"Well, I will get going and see you in Avengers: Endgame. Or maybe that shitty piece of writing called Thor: Love and Thunder. We'll see" Wade said before disappearing into thin air.

I shook my head.

I must be hallucinating or something" I thought to myself.

So I started to walk away, when Foolrod called me back again.

"Please don't leave me. I'll never harass people about there writing again" he said.

"Look dude", I replied.

"Maybe if you're nicer to people, they would be nice to you too. Unfortunately, karma's a bitch" I said to him.

I finally reached the end of the tunnel thank god.

I walked into a giant chamber.

It was freaking huge.

I stared in amazement.

However there was a statue that occupied most of the room.

It had an octopus head, dragon wings and a human body.

"This is one messed up world" I said.

What freaked me out the most was that the statue seemed to be looking at me.

I saw several words carved into a stone slab at the feet of the statue.

Moving forward I inspected it.

But I wish I didn't because it freaked me out. It read:

"_When the stars align, Great Cthulhu will rise to walk the lands"_

I didn't like the sound of that.

Suddenly, I felt like I had been here for far too long.

When I looked up, the statues eyes were glowing red.

I just shrugged and looked down again.

That was when I figured it out.

"Wait a minute…what the hell!" I said in horror.

"Oh shit" I said and turned around before bolting.

I ran as fast as I could which due to the Mirakuru in me was a lot.

I bolted back the way I had come from passing Foolrod and his muffled screams as I exited and entering the cave system that I arrived in.

I ran as fast as I could and leapt.

I made it to the cliff and sprinted out into the open sunlight.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I was out of that blasted cave with the horrible statue.

I heard the spider screeching and Nyssa swearing and cursing in the distance.

I jumped to my feet and ran to help her.

I saw multiple spiders had cornered Nyssa and were zoning in for the kill.

Rushing forward, I ran at one of the spiders and tackled it to the ground before pummelling it with my fists.

"Well, wouldn't a sword be handy at this time" I thought to myself as the spider stabbed me in the gut with a stinger of sorts. I felt poison seep into my veins.

"This isn't going to be good" I thought.

The spider grabbed me and threw me into a tree which knocked the wind out of me.

Suddenly, I heard a cry in the distance.

Nyssa and I and the spiders all turned to see a woman jump from a cliff and engage the spiders in battle.

She moved like a blur and soon all of the spiders were dead and lying in a heap at her feet.

The woman then turned to us.

My eyes widened.

She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

She had brown hair that was twisted into one big plait that went down to her shoulder.

She was wearing silver armour on her upper body along with a red cape that was pinned to her right shoulder.

She also had several knifes attached to her belt.

I saw intricate tattoos on her left arm.

There was also a tattoo on her neck that went up to the jaw-line of her right cheek.

Her face was the most beautiful face I had ever seen. She was glowing.

There was a symbol marked into her forehead.

Her eyes were of a different colour though.

Her right eye was bright green while the left eye was ice blue.

She looked at Nyssa with surprise.

"Nyssa. What are you doing here?" she asked her.

"You know her?" I asked, equally surprised.

"Indeed I do. To answer your question Cassilda, I am here to make sure this fool over here passes his test" Nyssa answered.

Cassilda smiled at me.

"Ja…son…Stark…." I said in a stutter.

What the hell is wrong with me? I asked.

She smiled at me, and I felt my heart jump a little.

"Fuck sakes dude, you're going to make a fool of yourself" I thought to myself.

"Cassilda daughter of Loki" she replied.

My eyes widened in shock.

Loki? You've got to be kidding me.

I decided to table this for later though.

"Cassilda, why were there giant spiders here? Never have they ventured this far south before" Nyssa enquired with a hint of worry in her voice.

I shivered, as I remembered the statue and the message carved into the rock.

"I do not know Nyssa. Monster attacks have become more frequent in recent months" Cassilda replied grimly.

"What about some guy named Cthulhu?" I offered.

Cassilda's eyes widened and she turned as white as a sheet.

"How do you know that name?" she demanded.

"I saw it in a cavern nearby about ten minutes ago" I said nervously.

"We will discuss this later" Cassilda said.

"Come. I will take you to the Dunlossburg. There we will regroup and you can pass your test Master Stark" she said to me.

She turned around marched off in the direction of the hills as we followed.

That statue and the message still haunted me.

This was not good.

And something was coming.

**And Chapter 8 is done. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**So Jason and Nyssa are in another dimension. It is of my own creation and you will get more background on it next chapter.**

**The statue was Cthulhu from H.P Lovecraft's stories. Yep they exist. You will find out next chapter.**

**And the woman: Cassilda is another OC of mine. She will serve as Jason's love interest for the trilogy. And as you can see, she is the daughter of Loki.**

**Also BTW: Unlike the Arrowverse, I won't have any stupid romantic sub-plots in this trilogy. There will be romantic moments throughout the trilogy but it won't occupy everything. Bear with me romance addicts.**

**And Cithulu will make a couple more cameos in this trilogy before he makes his full debut in **_**Crisis on Infinite Earths. **_

**And more of Cthulhlu's species will play prominent roles in the trilogy.**

**Also BTW: The message on the stone in the cave, translates in English as "In his house at R'lyeh, dead Cthulhu waits dreaming". **

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter. This chapter will feature an explanation on the new dimension and other things. **

**This chapter will also feature romance.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favirouted so far.**

**On with the show.**

_Jason's POV._

I was on horseback, riding with Nyssa and the new girl Cassilda. She was by far the most beautiful woman I had ever encountered.

She also seemed to like me a bit.

But then again, most women liked me when they first met me. That was a fact.

Being the son of Tony Stark had its benefits. For example, I was rich, famous, was always being hit on by hot girls and had access to the top secret labs. Unfortunately when it came to the horse riding part, those other things were way more interesting.

I wish I had paid more attention.

NOW they would have come in useful.

So now what do I do? Do I admit that I couldn't ride or just suck it up till we arrived at our destination?

Nyssa and Cassilda turned to look at me awkwardly riding the horse.

Cassilda laughed in amusement at my failings.

Thanks to my enhanced hearing, I could hear Nyssa mutter "Stupid boy".

Ouch.

I glared at her.

Cassilda and Nyssa stopped riding and turned to me.

"Come Jason, let me give you a few pointers to make it easier" Cassilda said with a smile.

"Damn my day keeps getting better and better", I thought sarcastically.

It was really embarrassing for me that a hot chick could see me riding awkwardly.

She jumped off her horse and came over to where I was awkwardly sitting on my horse.

"For starters, loosen your grip on the reins. The horse can't go forward if you keep yanking it backwards" she instructed. She touched my hand and showed me how to grip the reins.

I felt a shock go up my arm as she touched me.

Oh boy.

"Focus you idiot" I told myself.

I was very reluctant to do so but she seemed to know what she was doing so I did as she said.

"Next, put your toes in the stirrups and put your heals down. Helps you not go overboard" she said and she took my foot and positioned it correctly. I wish she would stop doing that so I could focus on what I was saying.

"Then sit straight in the saddle so you don't fall to one side" she said.

At that point, she grabbed my hips and jiggled me on the saddle.

Okay, enough now. This girl was going to make me look like an idiot here.

"Uh…thanks…Cassilda…we…should…get…going…now" I stuttered.

She got back on her horse smiling.

Nyssa had crossed her arms and was glaring at the two of us.

We were riding towards some place called the Dunlossburg. I had no idea what it was but Nyssa seemed to know it so it would probably be okay and to be honest, I'd follow Cassilda anywhere.

As long as I could see her hips sway on that horse, well…I need to concentrate.

It was not a distraction that I needed.

I turned my mind back to the statue I had seen.

And thought to myself, "It was not something I would like to see in the flesh"

Well unlike what was in front of me.

I had no idea about the creature Cthulhu but it was enough to scare Cassilda which was pretty bad.

Soon we arrived at a great fortified city by the sea.

It was massive and was built out of a mixture of wood and stone.

"We're here" Cassilda said and we rode down to the city.

The great doors opened up and we rode in.

I saw many people that looked like normal humans.

The city was made up of Middle Age style houses.

There was a giant tower in the centre.

I heard whispers as we rode past.

The townsfolk were staring at us and whispering to one another.

"Look! It's Nyssa Al Ghul" one child said.

Clearly she was well known here.

We rode towards the tower where we got off our horses.

Cassilda strode into the tower, followed closely by me and Nyssa.

When we walked in, there were 3 other guys in there; all 3 of them dressed in silver armour, with multi colourered capes. They also had the same symbol branded into there foreheads.

"My darling Cassilda, welcome back. And with the lovely Nyssa Al Ghul as well" one of the guys said.

"Lei. Good to see you. Zane, Damon" Cassilda greeted the other two.

"And who is this young man?" the guy called Lei asked.

"This is Jason Stark. He is being tested to become a Horseman of Ra's Al Ghul" Cassilda said and they nodded in understanding.

"All right then. I assume Nyssa has explained the test to you Master Stark" Lei said.

"No. Not at all. In fact I don't even know what world I'm in or what the hell is going on" I nearly yelled in frustration.

"Well then, I will explain it to you soon. Cassilda, what news from the gateway?" Lei asked.

"There was a_ Payk_ at the gateway. It ambushed Nyssa and Jason. And then, more showed up until I killed them all. Jason here mentioned Cthulhu though" Cassilda said.

All eyes instantly turned to me.

"Okay…why is everybody staring at me?" I thought.

"How do you know that name?" The man called Damon demanded.

I figured I had better tell them the whole story and get it over an done with. I began telling the full story of how I ended up in the cave, found the statue and the inscription and the glowing red eyes. I left out the part about Wade Wilson and Foolrod.

When I finished, everyone, even Nyssa had paled.

"This is not good. Cthulhu has not regained this much power since the Old War" Zane said.

"Okay so can somebody fill me in on what's going on here and why everybody is paling?" I asked.

"Okay. Let me explain" Lei said.

"You see at the dawn of creation, there were two groups: the Old Gods and the Great Old Ones. The Old Gods were the protectors of everything, while the Great Old Ones viewed the universe as nothing. The Great Old Ones didn't care for anything that lived in the universe and would destroy planets at random. The Old Gods waged war against Cthulhu and his race for millions of years until they overpowered and defeated the Great Old Ones and imprisoned them. Several Great Old Ones broke out of there prisons and migrated to Earth and settled down, eventually creating a new race: the Deep Ones. The Old Gods created this dimension and some settled down here, spawning a children race: the Hyperboreans. We are all Hyperboreans. The Great Old Ones have tried to take over but we have defeated them numerous times in the past" Lei explained.

That explains why they looked different from the townspeople.

"But why would Cthulhu appear now of all times?" Nyssa asked.

"I do not know. Monster attacks have become more and more frequent. I do not think they would dare attack Dunlossburg though" Damon said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because it is the most heavily fortified city in the entire continent. It is also protected by heavy magic" Damon replied.

"Agreed. We will discuss this later. For now, Nyssa can you please explain the test to Master Stark" Zane said.

"All right then. Jason, you will be transported to another world called the Nightmare World. There you will face many challenges including your deepest fears. If you conquer them, you will be deemed ready. If you don't, well, you will get stuck there for eternity" Nyssa said.

Why does this happen?

"When do we start?" I asked, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"We start tomorrow" Nyssa said.

"For now, lets get something to eat and some rest" Nyssa said then.

"Cassilda, please show him to a room. We will begin tomorrow" Lei said.

"Yes Lei. Come Master Stark. Let us go" Cassilda said and I followed her.

She showed me to a room at the top of the tower. There she left, before bringing some food. It was a simple steak and salad.

She left and I briefly saw Damon outside.

I didn't want to eavesdrop but I ended up doing so.

"You never brought me food Cassilda" Damon said and I smirked.

Jealous Damon?

"Why are you running after this pansy boy?" he asked.

"Damon this is none of your business. I am not your possession. I don't have to report to you" Cassilda snapped.

I stifled a laugh and lay down on my bed to rest.

I couldn't sleep though and got up to go take a walk and gather my thoughts.

I left my room and walked downstairs.

"Going somewhere Master Stark?" Cassilda asked from behind me.

I mentally cursed myself for being so careless.

"Uh yeah. I was going to take a walk. Can't sleep right now" I said.

"I can't either. Come with me" she said and I followed her out.

We walked up to the top of the tower and we just sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"So you are Loki's daughter?" I asked her.

"Indeed I am. My father had a relationship with a Hyperborean. He sent me away though when I was a little girl. I never knew him at all. How do you know Loki?" she asked me.

"Well, he did try to kill me and take over the world" I said dryly.

"What?" she asked in shock.

So I explained the Battle of New York to her, and all of its details.

"Oh my god. I can't believe this" she whispered in shock.

I wrapped her in a hug to comfort her.

"This is a lot to take in" she said.

"Hey don't feel bad. My dad was a weapons dealer. We all have asshole fathers sometimes" I replied.

We sat there for a few minutes before I had to break up the part.

"Well I guess its time to go to bed. I have a big day tomorrow" I said to her.

Cassilda smiled and leaned over and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I like you Jason Stark. Thank you for being so nice. Good luck tomorrow" she said as she walked off, leaving a whiff of her perfume hanging in the air.

Smiling like a damn fool, I went back to my room and slept like a baby.

**And Chapter 10 is done. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**So the challenge will commence in the next chapter. Then it will be two more chapters before we return to Earth. **

**And you have got info on this dimension.**

**I can confirm, Alexia, Damon and the others are Hyperboreans. They are stronger then humans.**

**Next chapter is the test.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will be centred around the challenge.**

**We are nearing the end of Arc 1. After this chapter there will be 3 more chapters. The next chapter will be training with Ra's and Nyssa. The chapter after that will cover Team Arrow bringing allies together for the battle. And the final chapter of Arc 1 will cover Ra's Al Ghul's defeat.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, Arrow or any characters and elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this story. **

**On with the show.**

_Jason's POV._

I woke up peacefully from my night's sleep.

I was surprised I had managed to sleep so well with all these crazy things happening all around me.

But maybe my chat with Cassilda had something to do with it.

Somehow being around her, made me feel relaxed even though I really shouldn't be.

Boy but I had a huge crush on her.

As I lay there thinking about Cassilda, I heard two female voices outside my door, talking and laughing about something.

I realised that Nyssa and Cassilda had come to fetch me for my test.

I jumped out of bed just as there was a loud knock at the door.

"Jason are you decent?" I heard Nyssa ask.

"Uh yeah sure" I said as the door to my room opened and Nyssa and Cassilda walked in laughing about something.

"Morning Jason. I hope you slept well" Cassilda said with that beautiful smile.

Nyssa simply smirked at me as if there was an inside joke I wasn't aware of.

"Uh…yeah…not…bad" I said trying hard not to seem overly excited to see her.

"So ladies, what's for breakfast. Cant expect a man to do his test on an empty stomach can you?" I said with a smirk.

Nyssa rolled her eyes and said, "Jason, forget about your stomach. We need to go."

"Fine" I sighed.

"But you owe me a big farmhouse breakfast when this is over" I said to both of them.

Cassilda smiled and took my hand, and said, "Come Jason. It's at the gateway. I'll ride with you" she said sweetly.

Nyssa rolled her eyes again. She seemed to be doing that a lot.

"Let me just grab my coat" I said before dashing quickly and grabbing a cloak that was made out of bear fur or something.

I followed Nyssa and Cassilda out of the tower to where 3 horses were standing, all tacked up and ready to go.

We got on our horses and we rode out of the town at canter speed.

We found ourselves on a large plain that had massive skeletons everywhere.

"What the hell happened here?" I asked.

"This is the Battleground. As its name suggests, it serves as an ancient battleground between a race called the Shoggoths and Cassilda's ancestors" Nyssa explained.

"Why does everything have to be so danm weird?" I muttered.

"What is a Shoggoth?" I asked.

"A race of shapeshifiting creatures created by the Elder Things as a slave race. They rebelled eventually and dwell in the deep places of the world" Nyssa said.

We continued riding for about another hour or so until we arrived at the gateway where I first came to this new world.

Here I got my first look at the gateway.

It was built out of stone and was about 15 feet tall.

There were intricate runes all over the gateway.

We got off our horses and Cassilda and Nyssa walked over to the gateway. While I held the horses.

They began moving the runes into specific places.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked them.

"Matching the runes into there places. To access a specific dimension, you have to match the correct runes. Otherwise the gateway doesn't activate" Cassilda explained.

"What! There's more then one?" I asked.

"Oh there are many more. We are sending you to the Nightmare World" Nyssa said casually like being sent to a Nightmare World was normal.

"Oh you've got to be shitting me" I muttered.

Soon the gateway had blared to life in a roaring swirl of colours.

"We are ready" Cassilda said as she and Nyssa walked back to me.

"What's the plan?" I asked them.

"Simple. You will enter the Nightmare World and face your greatest fears. When you are done, you will be let out. Just pray you don't encounter any creatures that dwell there" Nyssa warned.

"What kind of creatures?" I asked in fear.

"All sorts of scary beings that will tear you apart literally the moment they see you" Nyssa said.

I gulped.

"Okay then…let's do it" I said nervously.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine" Nyssa assured me.

Ha! Easy for her to say. She wasn't the one doing the test.

I stepped up towards the gateway and was about to enter when Cassilda's voice called me back.

"Jason" she called.

I turned back to face her.

She came running up to me.

"Don't die" she said.

"I have no intention of dying today" I replied, smiling at her.

"I hope not. I really want to see you. I'll be waiting for you when you get back" she said before leaning over and kissing me on the cheek.

Well as far as motivation to get this over and done with, this was high on my list.

I could definitely get used to Cassilda's kisses.

I walked through the gateway.

I turned around and briefly caught a glimpse of Nyssa and Cassilda looking at me with determination before the gateway shimmered and vanished.

"So here are then. Now what?" I muttered.

I stood in a dark foggy forest.

What is it with weird dimensions and forests?

Soon I felt delirious.

I collapsed to the ground and passed out.

When I woke up, I was in a dark room.

"What in the…" I muttered.

The walls suddenly came alive as thousands of spiders, big and small came at me.

I screamed in terror as they crawled all over me.

"Oh god. Not this crap again. It has to be spiders? What kind of sick joke is this? Because whoever did this has poor taste" I thought to myself.

I tried to grab them, but they were intangible like ghosts and were crawling through my clothes and onto my skin.

I kept screaming until my throat was raw.

But no matter what I did, the spiders would not stop coming.

Oh boy.

If this was the test, then it sucked.

I couldn't break free no matter what I did.

I couldn't figure out what I was supposed to do at the moment.

Think Jason. Think.

I knew it would be my fears, due to the fact that A: I was terrified of spiders. And B: Nyssa said I would have to conquer my fears.

Unfortunately, I didn't know how I was supposed to do that.

I realised these spiders responded to fear, and if I stopped being scared, they would leave me alone.

I hope.

Well it was worth a shot anyway.

Although how to do that was another question.

I sat down and tried to quiet my mind down thanks to an old mediation technique that an old monk and martial artist named Shang Chi taught me. I focused my mind somewhere else. I remember Shang Chi telling me to find a happy place and put your mind there. So I started thinking about Cassilda.

After a while, I realised that I wasn't feeling the spiders crawling all over me anymore.

Wearily, I opened my eyes and looked around.

Somehow they had all disappeared as if into thin air.

"I did it! I did it!" I yelled.

I hoped that this was the end of it.

While I was celebrating my victory, a fire materialized in front of me.

It was tiny so I wasn't worried at first.

Then it grew in size until it covered the entire room.

Then it moved towards me.

"Ah crap. Fire. Really? I hate fire" I said.

"Maybe if I stare defiantly at it, it will go away" I thought to myself.

So I did just that.

But the fire just kept coming at me.

Soon it was right in front of me to the pint where I could feel the heat.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I thought to myself.

I realised that maybe I was supposed to face the fire.

So I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable.

Soon the flames started to engulf me.

I could feel my skin start to burn and blister.

"Don't panic!" I frantically said to myself.

I started breathing into the count of 3 and breathing out for the count of 3.

And old military technique that I read in a book that Navy Seals use to slow down there heartbeat.

I focused on my breathing as my skin burned.

I gritted my teeth and tried not to scream as my clothes started melting to my skin.

Just as I thought I was about to die, the flames disappeared.

I sighed in relief.

"Okay. This has to be it. What else can they do to me?" I thought.

While I was sitting there, hoping to see what was going to happen next, I saw my dad, Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, my step sister and step brother, and the Avengers appear in front of me.

"Dad, guys. What are you doing here?" I asked in confusion.

"Jason help us" Pepper yelled.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" I asked in a worried voice.

Suddenly a large android appeared and snapped her neck right in front of my eyes.

"Nooo! Pepper!" I screamed.

"Don't look away Jason. Your dad's next" Ultron said in a sadistic voice.

"Don't touch my dad or anyone, or I'll fucking kill you!" I yelled enraged.

"Save us Jason. It's all up to you Jason. You can't let us die!" Happy yelled.

Those words tore through my heart.

It was probably the worst of my fears: Not being able to save the people I love the most. How would I be able to get through this one…

I began breathing heavily, trying to not panic.

Panicking would get me nowhere even though it was a very panicky situation.

Ultron turned his hand into a cannon, moved to my dad and blasted his head off.

"Nooo!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face.

I couldn't watch this anymore.

"Choose Jason. Who should die next?" Ultron said with a malicious smirk.

"No one you idiot!" I yelled.

Ultron moved and broke Happy's back before blasting my step brother in the back of the head.

Now that was 4 of my loved ones dead.

I had no idea what I was supposed to do.

Kill Ultron?

No that wasn't an option.

Run away? 

What would be the point of this test?

Steve and Thor were both killed making me scream in anguish even more.

I suddenly had a profound realisation.

I cant save everyone, no matter how hard I try.

Maybe that way I could move on.

"As much as I would love to save you guys, I can't. That doesn't mean I don't love you all any less, it's that it's not up to me to save everybody. I love you all so much" I said to my loved ones.

They all beamed at me while Ultron growled.

Suddenly they all vanished.

I just waited for the next test.

But it never came.

The dark room vanished and I found myself back in the foggy forest.

"Oh thank god" I said aloud.

But my victory was short lived.

A large hairy beast was in the distance and came running at me.

"Oh screw this" I said and ran at the gateway.

The gateway opened and I saw Nyssa and Cassilda there.

There eyes widened in horror as they saw the creature barrelling at me.

"Run Jason!" Nyssa shouted as she fired an arrow at the creature.

It hit it dead on and it roared.

I jumped through the gateway and landed on the other side and rolled.

Cassilda unleashed a telekinetic blast at the beast and sealed the gateway.

"Jason, are you all right?" Nyssa asked as she moved to my side.

"I'm fine" I said groaning.

"Can you walk?" she asked me.

I nodded.

"Good. Let's head back" she said, helping me to my feet.

Cassilda walked up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Thank god you passed your test Jason. I was worried about you. I'm glad your safe" she said.

I smiled and returned the hug.

Nyssa just rolled her eyes once more.

What was her problem?

"I'm glad I made it too" I said to Cassilda.

"But that isn't something I want to do again" I said.

"Enough you lovebirds. Let's go" Nyssa snapped as we separated from the hug.

Cassilda and I just smiled at each other.

I was too tired to care about what Nyssa said.

We walked back to our horses and climbed on.

We rode across the plains and back to the city.

When we got back to the Dunlossburg, I stopped Nyssa.

"Hey Nyssa, does this mean we are going back tomorrow?" I asked her hoping she wouldn't disappoint.

"Actually no. We will train tomorrow. Then when Ra's Al Ghul deems you ready, we shall return" Nyssa said and I felt overjoyed.

I know I should want to go back, but I was happy to be staying with Cassilda a little longer.

"What kind of training? Why are we training?" I asked her.

"Hand to hand and swordsmanship training. Because you must be skilled if you are to be a Horseman" Nyssa explained.

"Well, I don't care, as long as we get to stay here a little bit longer" I said looking knowingly at Cassilda.

"It's going to be a long day tomorrow and it's already long. Get some rest. I'll send someone up to give you some food. Be ready at 5:00 AM sharp" Nyssa said before walking away.

I turned to go to my room but Cassilda was still standing there.

In a moment of madness, I turned around and grabbed her waist and kissed her.

Somewhere at the back of my mind, I was expecting her to slap me.

Instead she put her arms around my neck and kissed me right back.

And in that moment everything disappeared.

No more tests, no more bad guys, no more Earths being destroyed.

Just me and Cassilda and the taste of her sweet lips on mine.

**And Chapter 11 is done. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**For those of you who don't know, Shang Chi is a Marvel character and a master of Kung Fu. He is set to make his MCU debut in the 2021 film **_**Shang Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings.**_

**I am unsure if Shang Chi will appear in this story, but there is a possibility of him appearing at some point. **

**I initially considered using Loki for the fear, but he will play a critical role in the future of this trilogy. So I used Ultron instead. **

**Next chapter will be training.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter. **

**This chapter will feature Jason training with Ra's to become a Horseman.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, Arrow or any characters and elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

**On with the show.**

_Jason's POV._

You know what; scrap what I said before, I love my life.

After everything that's been going wrong recently, I finally got a break.

Not only did I pass that damn test, I got the girl too.

And that's where the dream ended. I was woken up by someone slapping my face.

"Ow Jesus Christ. Stop hitting me already" I yelled.

It was Nyssa.

She was looking at me with an unamused expression on her face.

"Get up boy. We have training to do" she said.

"Who pissed in your bed?" I said her.

She rewarded me with another slap to the side of the head.

"See in five minutes downstairs", she said, stalking out the room with a scowl on her face.

She really needed to get laid I thought as I got out of bed.

I got up and went out of the room.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked Nyssa.

"To the mountains, where we will begin your training" she replied.

"Why to the mountains?" I asked.

"And what the hell does training mean?" I asked.

"To answer your questions: the mountains because it is traditional and swordsmanship training" she replied.

Oh boy.

I followed her out front to where the horses were.

We mounted and rode out of the city and up to cluster of mountains.

"We must climb up to the top" Nyssa informed me as we got off our horses.

Nyssa sent the horse's running back before we began climbing up the steep steps of the mountain.

It was very tiring.

A couple of times I nearly lost my footing but Nyssa saved me.

Eventually we made it to the top of the mountain where Cassilda, Zane, and a man in a cloak were waiting.

I smiled at Cassilda and nodded at Zane before frowning at the man in the cloak.

"Remove your shirts" Nyssa instructed me.

"Ah Nyssa, I'm already taken. You're a little too late" I said to her.

I could see Cassilda blush out of the corner.

"Jason, I'm in no mood for your jokes. Do as I say!" Nyssa scolded me.

I did as she said until I was bare from the waist up.

Thankfully I trained a lot and the Mirakuru burnt any fat on me so I was cool.

The man in the cloak turned around to face me.

It was Ra's Al Ghul.

"Well done Jason, for passing your test. Now we can begin you're training" he said to me.

"Well whoopdy doo" I said sarcastically.

"Choose a weapon" he said gesturing to a rack full of fancy blades.

I walked over to it and after pondering, selected a katana.

I walked away from the rack and approached Ra's.

"You're unarmed" I noted.

"I'll take your blade from you once you're finished with it" Ra's said in a voice that made me feel a little uneasy.

We stared each other down before Ra's suddenly punched me in the face.

I stumbled back slightly in shock and pain before retaliating and trying to cut him with my blade.

He dodged each time and hit me in the gut.

I stumbled to the ground before turning around and swinging wildly at him.

Ra's kicked me in the leg and I fell backwards.

I got up and tried to stab him again but he punched me again in the face.

My calmness slowly gave way to rage and I began to slash at him wildly.

But it was if Ra's was toying with me.

He grabbed my hand and twisted it at an impossible angle, causing me to yell in pain.

He then ripped my blade from my hand and slashed me across the chest.

I yelled in pain as blood began to ooze from the wound.

I heard Cassilda gasp in shock as the sword slashed me across my chest.

I tried to punch and kick him but he dodged and cut me each time across the chest.

I turned to attack him but found the blade at my throat.

Oh shit.

This was not good.

"You should take pride. You survived longer than most" Ra's said to me.

I didn't know if that was a compliment.

I tried to attack him but Ra's stabbed me through my side, thankfully not in any vital areas.

He then punched me hard in the throat.

I suddenly found myself unable to breathe.

I tried to breathe as best I could but it was hard.

"Don't be afraid my son. You have done better than expected. Consider this, an honourable first fight" Ra's said to me.

He then spun around and elbowed me square in the face, knocking me out.

_Nyssa's POV._

The boy did fight better than most who had gone up against the Demon's Head.

After my father had knocked Jason out, he stared at the boy's unconscious body for a few seconds before turning to face me.

"Daughter. Take him back. When he awakens, start training him" Ra's said to me coldly.

I bristled on the inside but bowed.

"Yes Father" I replied.

Ra's then walked back down the way we had come up.

I nodded to Cassilda and Zane and we walked to where Jason lay unconscious.

Together, we picked him up and began carrying him back down the mountain.

The added weight of Jason's body made the climb a lot more treacherous.

We reached the bottom of the mountain and we began walking as fast as we could to his room, so that we could heal his wounds.

When we arrived, Lei was sitting inside the tower, reading a book.

He looked up at us with a smile that instantly disappeared when he saw Jason. 

"Oh praise the Old Gods, what happened?" he asked in concern.

"Ra's Al Ghul defeated him in training" I replied.

Lei looked at me with understanding before rushing off, probably to gather the herbs and water necessary to cleanse his wounds.

Cassilda, Zane and I carried him up to his room and laid him down on his bed.

Thankfully his only cuts were on his chest and not on his back.

I was also grateful that he had not been wounded in any vital organs.

Lei came back with all sorts of herbs.

He grabbed a piece of what looked like moss and pressed it to his largest wound.

Jason writhed in pain as Zane leapt forward and grabbed his hands, pinning him to the bed.

It was a good tactic.

I have known of people who had killed doctors while said doctors were performing surgery.

And Zane was a Hyperborean so he could pin him down.

"Nyssa, Cassilda please leave the room. You don't want to be here" Lei said to me.

My eyes widened and I grabbed Cassilda's hand before leaving the room.

We walked all the way down to the bottom of the tower.

I just hoped he would live.

I may not like to admit it, but I had a soft spot for the boy.

I just prayed.

_Cassilda's POV._

I was immensely worried for Jason.

I really cared for him a lot.

Maybe I was even falling in love with him.

I just hoped that he wouldn't die before I had a chance to find out.

Initially I was attracted to him because I thought he was cute.

Then I got to know him better, and I found that he was charming as well.

I just hope he lives.

"You like him don't you?" Nyssa jarred me out of my thoughts.

I blushed deeply.

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked her.

"Yep" Nyssa laughed.

I was now as red as a tomato.

"He's a nice guy. He deserves someone like you" she said.

At that moment, Zane came downstairs.

"He'll live. He'll definitely have some serious scars afterwards though" Zane said.

I rushed forward and hugged him.

I thanked him too. I often saw him as an older brother.

All was good.

_Ra's POV._

I passed through the gateway following the duel with Jason Stark.

The boy had potential but defiantly needed training.

I needed to keep him and my daughter here for a while.

About a year or two.

So when I passed through the gateway, I deliberately misaligned it, to prevent further travel.

I walked to my chambers and opened the door.

I sensed someone was here and yanked my sword out of my scabbard as I spun around.

It was Mar Novu aka the Monitor.

"You?" I asked in horror.

He nodded at me.

"Ra's Al Ghul. We meet once more" he said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I helped you kill the previous Ra's and claim the title of Demon's Head. In return I said, when I needed your services, you would give them to me. Well it is time" he said.

I remembered that day very vividly.

I knew that Novu could crush my body with a mere thought if he wanted to, so it was best not to piss him off.

"What do you require of me?" I asked him.

"You must summon the entity Ghroth. He will awaken any Great Old Ones and Outer Gods residing in the World Beyond. I also require you to summon an army of Mi-Go's, Shoggoths and Night Gaunts to attack the World Beyond" Novu instructed.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because, I am testing Cassilda daughter of Loki to make sure that she is ready for the Crisis. I leave you a vision to show you what is happening at the current moment" Novu said and vanished.

As he disappeared, I saw the vision.

It was of that Hyperborean, Damon approaching a temple. A large tall, multi armed being materialized outside the temple, in front of him. I recognized it as the Outer God Nyarlathotep.

"Why are you here Hyperborean? You are not welcome here" Nyarlathotep asked.

"I want to help you destroy the World Beyond. All I ask for in exchange is that I get to kill Jason Stark and win Cassilda as my bride" Damon said.

"Deal. All will suffer" Nyarlathotep laughed.

As the vision faded, I was left wondering about what to do next.

I couldn't disobey Novu, but this whole vision thing didn't appeal to me at all.

I guess only time will tell about how this unfolds.

I just hoped that Jason and Cassilda were strong enough to overcome what was coming next.

I needed to get to work.

**And Chapter 12 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So yes, Mar Novu has tasked Ra's with testing Cassilda. That will be the final battle of Arc 1.**

**And for the creatures: those were all creatures from H.P Lovecraft's books.**

**The Mi-Go's, are an alien race of mosquito/lobster creatures that fly between Earth and Pluto using there supernatural wings.**

**The Shoggoths are a race of giant blob creatures. They were created by the Elder Things as a slave race, until they rebelled and wiped the Elder Things out.**

**The Night Gaunts, are small demonic creatures that resemble devils. They dwell in the Dreamlands but can be summoned. **

**The Outer Gods are a race of beings more powerful and ancient than the Great Old Ones. **

**Ghroth is an all powerful Outer God that floats through space singing his strange song, "The music of the spheres". If Ghroth nears a planet, any dormant Great Old One or Outer God residing on the planet will instantly awaken, resulting in the destruction of the planet, the annihilation of all life, or both. **

**And Nyarlathotep is an Outer God and one of the most evil Lovecraftian creatures. He has many names and a thousand different forms. He basically gets his kick out of torturing humans. **

**Now, next chapter will cut back to Earth and will be in Oliver's POV. It will feature Oliver gathering allies for the final battle of Arc 1.**

**The following chapter, will commence the final battle followed by Novu picking Jason up.**

**Then we move onto the main part of the story.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**So I watched the first two hours of **_**Crisis on Infinite Earths**_** and I must say many things could be improved.**

**Honestly, Part 1 was terrible because of Oliver's death. What the hell was Guggie smoking? Cause I want some of it.**

**Part 2 was slightly better except for the fact that Kate "I'm so gay" Kane was revealed to be one of the savours of the Multiverse. I mean what the hell?**

**At least we got to see the Anti Monitor. That was fun. **

**I have yet to see Part 3. **

**Anyway onto the story. **

**This chapter will feature Oliver bringing together allies for the final battle.**

**Some material in this chapter was taken from Stand with Ward and Queen's story **_**Like old times**_** so thank you to him.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favirouted this fic so far.**

**On with the show.**

_Oliver's POV._

It had been one day since Jason had gone missing and I was getting worried.

There had been no sign of him.

It was like he had gone missing off the face of the planet.

So I went to Jason's apartment and I started looking around.

Suddenly I saw, etched in the corner of one of the walls I had obviously missed before it was the symbol of the League, as in two swords crossed.

Below it was a smear of blood.

Something had happened to Jason and clearly the League was responsible for it.

And they would not get away with it.

I got back in my car and drove to the Arrow Cave.

On the way, I had called Thea and Quentin and told them to come over.

When I walked in, I saw everyone plus Lyla there.

"Guys, I need your attention please" I called.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned to me.

"Yeah Oliver. What is it?" Diggle asked me.

I struggled to get the words out but I managed to.

I briefed them on what happened, and that Jason was likely kidnapped by the League of Assassins.

"Ra's kidnapped Jason. Why?" Roy asked his voice thick with concern.

Everyone looked worried.

They had all grown close to Jason in the time that he was here.

"I don't know Roy. But what I do know, is that he wont get way with it" I said, in my Hood voice.

The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"So what's the play Ollie?" Sara asked me.

"I know what you're thinking. You're going to take the fight to Ra's aren't you?" Laurel asked me.

I nodded.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Ra's crossed a line when he kidnapped Jason. The only way this ends, is with his death" I said determined.

"Thea, Felicity, Lyla, Quentin, Laurel, I need you go to an ARGUS safehouse now" I said.

"What no, Ollie I can fight" Laurel protested.

"Laurel, you're not ready. You saw what the League did to Jason. If you go up against them in a fight, you'll get slaughtered" I pointed out.

I wasn't going to make the same mistake I did in the original timeline.

"Okay fine" Laurel conceded.

"Lyla, I need you do me a favour please" I said to her.

"Anything" she replied.

I laughed.

"Oh you'll be eating those words when we're finished" I said to her.

"I need you to ready an ARGUS plane. I'm heading to Lian Yu" I told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"To see an old friend" I replied.

_**Lian Yu Prison.**_

I had arrived on the plane that Lyla had arranged for me and had landed at the Lian Yu prison.

I needed to see my old friend and see if he was sane.

I knew that in two years, he would be and he would recover his sanity and help me defeat Adrian Chase.

But I wasn't sure.

And then he would help out against Morgoth.

I walked up to the entrance of the prison. The guard there instantly recognized me and let me in.

I walked inside and saw the lone occupant sitting on the bed in one of the cells.

Even in the dim lighting, I could see the difference between when I had seen him last and now.

His beard had grown much longer than before.

"Slade" I greeted roughly and my one time friend chuckled.

"Hey kid. I'm glad you came back" Slade Wilson said warmly.

I sighed on the inside, thankful that he was sane.

"So what brought you back to the island?" Slade asked as he got to his feet. "Or did you just come back to taunt me?"

I tried to keep my act up as best I could.

"You seem…" I trailed off.

"In position of all my marbles?" Slade said and I nodded. "The Mirakuru wore off a few months ago. And I remember everything that happened; I'm not trying to escape that. It just feels like some bad dream. But regardless of my sanity, what are you doing here kid?" he asked.

I moved forward and unlocked his cell with a special key that I had swiped from the guard I encountered earlier.

"I need your help" I told him.

Slade stared at me in shock.

"Hey what's going on here?" the guard came rushing.

"I'm taking him. Don't stand in my way" I said simply.

"No way in hell" the guard said.

"Your choice" I said and punched him in the face.

He fell to the ground, out cold.

I turned back to face Slade who had exited his cell.

"Why do you want my help? After everything I have done? You know I killed your mother. For that alone you should have killed me" Slade pointed out.

"I don't have any other choice. And I am giving you a chance to redeem yourself" I said to him. 

"All right kid. Who are we up against?" Slade asked me.

"A man called Ra's Al Ghul. He is the leader of a warrior cult called the League of Assassins. I suspect he is involved in the disappearance of a friend of mine" I said.

I walked to my bag that I had brought along and took out an orange and black balaclava mask.

I then presented it to Slade.

He took the mask wearily.

"You and me kid. Like old times" he declared and I smiled.

Time for the next stop.

_**ARGUS Prison.**_

I walked into the section that held special prisoners.

I walked up to a cell and the occupant looked up at me from the other side of the glass.

"Well, The Arrow has come to visit. I must be something special," Floyd Lawton joked and I sighed.

Oh boy.

"I need your help" I said to him and Lawton laughed.

"And why would I help you?" Lawton asked.

In response, I took out a key card and unlocked the cell.

"Because I can get you out of here" I said as a guard rushed over.

Not again.

"What the hell is going on?!" the guard demanded.

"I'm taking him and I'm taking Ben Turner," I said simply.

"Your not going anywhere and neither is he," the guard said as he pulled out a gun.

"Trust me, you don't wanna do this" I said calmly.

"I was about to say the same thing to you," the guard sneered as he pointed the gun at me.

Some people just never learn.

I sighed and before the guard could even react, grabbed his arm and threw him into the wall, hard. The man fell to the ground out cold as Lawton raised an eyebrow.

"All this trouble over little old me? What's going on? And why are you here instead of John Diggle?" Lawton demanded.

"John Diggle is currently occupied. I'm going to kill the man who's responsible for the disappearance of a close friend of mine. I need your help. And in return, you walk. Interested?" I asked him.

"Deal" Lawton replied.

I went and unlocked the cell of Ben Turner and explained the same situation.

Time for the next recruit.

_**London, England.**_

I walked into the apartment building that Lyla had said, was where my next recruit was living in.

I walked up to the door and knocked twice.

The door opened up and John Constantine appeared.

He startled at seeing me.

"Oliver Queen. Good to see you again. Please don't tell me someone else died?" Constantine asked.

I winced.

"Sort of John. Can I come in?" I asked him.

"Sure mate" he replied and I walked in.

It wasn't a big apartment, it was just average sized.

It was covered in pictures of people and weird demonic creatures.

"So what can I help you with mate?" Constantine asked.

"I need your help. There is a man called Ra's Al Ghul. He is the leader of a warrior cult called the League of Assassins. I intend to kill him and take down the League. I need your help. You in?" I asked him.

"Sure I will mate. But I can see the worry in your eyes. What's wrong?" he asked me and I flinched.

"Jason has mysteriously disappeared" I said and Constantine stumbled back slightly in shock.

"What?" he asked me.

"I suspect that the League abducted him. That is why I am here" I said to him.

"Count me in. In the future, Jason and I were close friends. As he once said, you can be damn sure I'll avenge him" Constantine said with determination.

"All right then. Glad you're in. I've got one more stop to make" I said to him.

This one would be tricky.

But hopefully I could convince him.

_**Hawaii. **_

I walked up to the apartment that Lyla had tipped me off on.

This one recruit was much more difficult to track down.

He was a former spy meaning that he could disappear anytime and anywhere he wanted to.

Hopefully he was still here.

I was about to knock on the door, when I felt a gun at the back of my head.

"Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't blow your brains out?" a British voice said behind me.

I slowly turned around to face the man.

"Oliver Queen?" the man asked in surprise.

"Deckard Shaw" I said calmly.

"What are you doing here? And how did you find me?" he asked me.

He was dressed in a black suit and black shirt.

"I got a tip from the director of ARGUS. Can we go inside? It's private" I told him.

"Sure" he replied and opened the door and entered.

I followed him inside, where he closed the door.

"So what brings you by kid? I take it you didn't just show up to say hello?" he asked me.

"No I didn't Shaw. I need your help. There is a warrior cult called the League of Assassins. They are led by a man called Ra's Al Ghul. I intend to kill him and I need your help. You interested?" I asked him.

He looked away.

I guess he was considering it.

After a few minutes he responded.

"Normally I wouldn't, but I owe you for Hong Kong, Queen. So yeah I'll help you. But you owe me one when this is over" he said to me.

"Deal" I said as I extended my hand.

Shaw took it and we shook hands.

Just then, the door opened and a handsome, dark haired man entered.

He was dressed in a dark leather jacket and had a gun attached to his belt.

"Shaw, we need you at the precinct. I've seen you before, I just can't recall. Wait a minute, you're Oliver Queen aren't you?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Yes I am. And you are?" I asked him.

"Lt. Commander Steve McGarett. Five-O Task Force" he replied.

I nodded at him in acknowledgement.

"I need Shaw's help" I said.

"What for?" he asked me.

"It's personal" I replied.

"Well whatever it is, we're all going. Because wherever Shaw goes, I go" he said.

I shook my head.

"Not you. Just Shaw" I replied.

He took his gun of its holster and aimed it at me.

"I said we're all going" he said in a voice that left no room for argument.

"I don't think so. I don't know you" I said coldly.

We glared at each other and I was getting ready to hit him, when I felt Shaw grab my arm and say, "I trust him Queen. He can help" Shaw said to me.

"I'll take you on your word Shaw, but I don't trust you. And I'll see what I do with you" I said coldly.

Time to return to HQ.

_**Arrow Cave.**_

I had arrived back at the Arrow Cave with Shaw and McGarett.

Diggle, Roy, Constantine and Sara were there and so were Lawton, Turner and Slade.

My team didn't seem to happy with my choice of allies.

Diggle had a scowl on his face.

When I walked in with Shaw and McGarett, his eyes widened.

"Holy shit!" he yelled as he took out his gun and aimed it at Shaw.

"Oh not again. Dig what now. Don't you think we've had enough action for today? You did almost kill Lawton when he walked in" Roy groaned.

"This is Deckard Shaw. He's a former MI6 agent who betrayed and killed his entire unit before becoming a rouge mercenary for hire" he snarled.

Shaw briefly had a pained look on his face before he masked it.

"Don't believe everything they tell you" he said to Diggle.

"Great. First Slade Wilson, now Deckard Shaw? You must really have lost your mind Oliver" Diggle said with annoyance.

"And what piece of scum are you?" Diggle asked, turning to McGarett.

"Hey Dig! Mind your manners" I said firmly.

"These people are here to help us find Jason. So try to get along and don't be a dick" I said with irritation in my voice.

I wasn't going to put up with Diggle's nonsense since he and pretty much everyone on my team disobeyed my orders in the original timeline.

"This is Lt Commander Steve McGarett, Five-O Task Force" I said glaring at Diggle.

"Now that everybody knows everybody else, let's get on to the task at hand and figure out what happened to Jason. I've located Nanda Parbat in the Himalayas. We leave at 5:30PM sharp. Grab everything you need" I ordered.

"Not without me you're not" a new voice said and I spun around.

Walking out of the shadows came Malcolm Merlyn.

"What the hell are you doing here Merlyn?" I growled.

I still did not like this guy even though he saves Thea from being killed by a land mine at the cost of his own life in 3 years.

"I'm here to offer you my help against Ra's Al Ghul" he said.

"I know you Merlyn. What's in it for you?" I asked.

"I am not to be hunted by you or the League for the rest of my days. That's what I want" Merlyn said with a twisted smile.

I didn't believe him.

But I would give him the benefit of the doubt for now.

But if he screwed with me even once, I wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

"Fine Merlyn. But if you mess with me or anyone else on my team or catch wind of you trying to double cross me even once, you will regret it" I said to him.

"Works for me" he replied with a sly grin.

"What Oliver, you can't be serious?" Diggle protested.

"We need his help. I have my reasons that I can't tell you about right now. But trust me and do as I say" I said to him.

Diggle just shook his head and I could tell he was going to be trouble.

"Okay enough talk. Everyone go get ready. We leave at dawn" I said.

This was going to be one hell of a fight.

And I was going to find what happened to Jason one way or another.

Whatever it takes.

**And Chapter 13 is done. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**I know this chapter was long, but I wanted to get all the recruits in here.**

**Now for those who don't know, Deckard Shaw is a character from the Fast and Furious franchise.**

**And Steve McGarett is from the TV series Hawaii Five-O. **

**Both Fast and Furious and Hawaii Five-O take place in the Arrowverse. For Fast and Furious, the first 8 films have already happened.**

**And the first 2 seasons of Hawaii Five-O have happened. **

**Now some of you might be disappointed that I'm not including Laurel in this chapter. But IMHO, Laurel's path to becoming the Black Canary was so rushed in the show. Honestly, getting a few boxing lessons with Ted Grant makes her capable of beating the League? I don't think so.**

**Honestly the show runners are idiots.**

**And Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot and Ben Turner aka Bronze Tiger are here. They are my two faviroute Arrow minor villains. **

**As is Constantine. I couldn't resist using him. **

**And Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke is here. I have always intended to use him in this story. Plus he will play an important role in this story.**

**And Malcolm Merlyn aka Dark Archer is here as well. I have a special plan for him and you will find out next chapter. **

**Now next chapter will also be much longer and will cover the final battle against Ra's and the Lovecraftian monsters. **

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter. **

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will cover the battle against Ra's and the Lovecraftian monsters.**

**Also note, all chapters featuring major battles or crossovers will be in third person POV as I don't feel like doing everyone's POV.**

**And I have officially decided to do my version of the **_**Black Widow**_** film. After rewatching the trailer, it made me decide to do it in the sequel.**

**As for the MCU Phase 4, I am super hyped to go see **_**Black Widow**_** and **_**Dr Strange In The Multiverse of Madness. **_

**I may potentially go see **_**The Eternals**_** and **_**Shang Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings**_** in the cinemas if there trailers are awesome.**

**And **_**Spider Man 3**_** and **_**Thor: Love and Thunder**_**. I am not interested due to the fact that the MCU writers keep sacrificing there characters to prop up these stupid plot lines. But if you are looking forward to them, then power to you. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favirouted this fic so far.**

**On with the show.**

_No One's POV._

Oliver, Team Arrow and all there allies were in an ARGUS plane heading for Nanda Parbat.

"So how many guys can we expect?" McGarett asked.

"Unknown. Any where between a handful to hundreds" Oliver replied.

McGarett nodded as he his AK-74 assault rifle.

Oliver picked that moment to hand them there comm links.

"All right guys, listen up. Here are your earbuds for encrypted communication" he said handing one to each of them.

"We're here" the pilot said as the plane began its slow dissent down.

The plane landed and they exited.

"All right remember guys, stay sharp. We get in, we find Jason, we kill Ra's, we get out" Oliver instructed.

McGarett, Lawton and Shaw readied there guns as they moved.

Roy, Merlyn and Oliver had notched arrows to there bows while Diggle took out a pistol.

Sara had armed herself with a Bo staff.

Slade and Constantine were armed with swords.

Turner put on his metal claws.

All of them silently approached the entrance to Nanda Parbat.

They were in multiple groups; Oliver, Merlyn, Roy and Diggle, Slade, Constantine, Sara and Turner and Lawton, Shaw and McGarett.

"Approach on my signal" Oliver ordered.

Two League members exited the entrance and walked down.

Oliver and Roy loosed arrows that took them out.

Oliver gave the signal to move forward.

"There they are! Don't let them enter!" a League member shouted from the rooftop only to get shot down by McGarett.

But it was too late.

A horn blew and over fifty League members came rushing out.

McGarett, Shaw and Lawton took down the majority of them using there guns while Constantine chanted.

A ball of fire materialized and steadily grew bigger.

He blew the ball at two assassins and it instantly set them on fire.

Oliver, Roy and Merlyn fired a continuous barrage of arrows that took down numerous assassins.

Slade marched forward, his armour easily deflecting arrows shot at him. He got close to an assassin and drew his sword and slashed the mans throat.

Turner jumped up from behind a rock and stabbed an assassin in the chest with his claws.

More assassins came rushing through only for Shaw, Oliver, Diggle, McGarett and Lawton to mow them down.

An assassin attempted to sneak up on Shaw but Shaw sensed him and spun around and kicked him before finishing him off with a bullet to eye.

Merlyn sprung out from behind a rock and used his sword to cut the last visible assassins head clean off.

Everybody waited in anticipation for more assassins to come out, but all was quiet.

"All right everyone, roll forward on my signal" Oliver ordered.

Oliver moved forward cautiously and slowly approached, with Diggle and Sara behind him.

Lawton used his cybernetic eye to sweep the perimeter.

He found nothing.

Lawton then moved behind Merlyn as Turner cautiously moved forward as well.

Roy and Constantine came last.

They entered Nanda Parbat while on the look out for enemies.

"Anything Lawton?" Oliver quietly asked.

"Nothing. Coast is clear" came the reply.

"Follow me" Oliver ordered.

The group moved further into Nanda Parbat, as they saw that the place was carved into the mountain, with hundreds of torches on the rocks surrounding them. There were lots of twisting hallways and corridors. It was beautiful but all were growing more and more worried as there were no assassins.

"Why is it so quiet?" Slade asked in concern.

"Could be a trap" Sara said.

"Yeah I think that seems pretty obvious to me mate" Shaw said sarcastically.

But still no one came.

"Where could Jason be Sara?" Oliver asked her.

"He would be in the dungeons probably. If not…there's only one other place he would be" Sara said, her eyes narrowing.

"Which is?" McGarett asked.

"Let's not talk about that yet. Let's check the dungeons first" Sara said, evading the question.

Oliver frowned but with a shrug, he followed Sara.

The team turned corners left and right, before finding the door that lead to the dungeons.

There was an opening that allowed the prison guard to look in.

"McGarett, Shaw, Diggle, take the right, Turner, Roy, Merlyn take the left. Constantine, Sara, Lawton you guys follow me. We need to split up and search properly" Oliver ordered.

Everybody went there separate ways and began searching each cell.

"Uh, there's no one here" McGarett said in confusion.

"Where else could he be?" Shaw wondered out loud.

"Uh guys, this is the only thing we found in one of the cells" Turner said as he pulled out a watch from his pocket and showing it to everyone.

Oliver's eyes narrowed.

The watch was Jason's.

"I recognize that. That's Jason's" he said.

"Could he still be alive somehow?" Roy asked.

"There is only one other place he could be" Sara said.

She looked at everyone.

"Follow me" Sara said and turned around before walking out of the dungeons.

The rest of the team followed her.

"Be careful. Watch out for any people or traps" Sara warned.

They walked across an intricate path of corridors and hallways until they entered a deep chamber.

"Well we certainly entered sci-fi land" Diggle muttered as he noticed the Twin Swords of Blood and Death as well as the Soul Stone.

They walked towards the end of the chamber where the Gateway was open and shimmering.

"What the hell is that?" Roy asked, with a half measure of fascination and half measure of trepidation.

"The Gateway. It is basically a portal leading to an alternate dimension. If Jason is anywhere else, he would be in there. If we want to find Jason, then we probably have to go in there to check" Sara said.

"How dangerous is it?" Turner asked.

"Depends. It can be either paradise or hell. There are creatures that will rip you to pieces if they see you" Merlyn said casually.

Oliver and Sara glared at him.

"Okay…So what's the paradise part?" Turner asked.

"Well there are lush forests and beautiful birds in the sky. And the people there are friendly" Merlyn replied.

"I might be tempted to cross over, if there are any pretty ladies" Turner said with a naughty glint in his eye.

"Well aren't we lucky to have you on our team" Merlyn said with an undertone of sarcasm.

"Enough!" Oliver snapped, "Let's get going" he ordered and one by one, they jumped through the Gateway.

There was a blinding light, which caused them all to shield there eyes from the pain.

When they opened there eyes, they were in a forest.

"We're here" Sara said in a low voice.

Oliver notched an arrow to his bow.

"All right everyone. Stay sharp and keep a look out" he ordered as he walked forward.

"All right, where to Sara?" he asked.

"Straight ahead" was the reply.

They moved across the forest, there weapons at the ready.

"Why is it so quiet?" Shaw asked in concern.

Suddenly Constantine dropped to one knee, clutching his head as if he was in pain.

Everyone turned to face him and Oliver rushed to his side.

"Constantine what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"A great evil is approaching" Constantine said in between breaths.

"What great evil? You mean Ra's?" McGarett asked.

"Worse than that. It is Nyarlathotep. I can sense him closing in" Constantine said in a panic.

"Who is Nyarlathotep?" Lawton asked.

"A terrible evil. He has many names and a thousand different forms all of which induce madness to anyone who sees it" he replied.

Everyone except for Sara and Merlyn exchanged shocked glances.

"Well that doesn't sound too good" McGarett said in a hesitant voice.

"You think?" Shaw replied sarcastically.

"Where is he?" Oliver asked.

"Close by. I can't detect where exactly he is, only that he is approaching. We must find Jason" he warned.

Suddenly an explosion was heard in the distance.

A large pillar of smoke rose in the distance.

"The Dunlossburg is under attack!" Sara said in horror.

"What the hell is a Dunlossburg?" Oliver asked.

"The greatest and most heavily fortified city in this world. It is protected by heavy enchantments. Jason will most likely be there" she replied.

"Cool, so we got nothing to worry about then" Diggle said.

"Oh I wouldn't say that Dig. There are creatures such as Nyarlathotep who can easily wipe out the city with a mere thought" she warned.

"I would like to meet this Nyarlathotep. He sounds like a bitch" Shaw said.

Everybody laughed as the tension eased a little bit.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some ass!" Oliver said and the team began running out of the forest.

They sprinted clear of the forest, with Oliver, Sara and Shaw in the lead, Diggle, Roy, Merlyn and Turner following and Constantine, McGarett, Slade and Lawton at the back.

The Dunlossburg was smoking and there was yelling in the distance.

After sprinting across the plane, the team entered the city through the already broken down gates.

Inside was chaos.

The League were busy fighting Cassilda and her fellow warriors known as the Order.

The Order currently had the advantage with there superhuman strength, but the League had numbers.

Oliver could make out Nyssa as one of the figures fighting the League.

Team Arrow and there allies charged and collided with the League.

Shaw, McGarett and Lawton open fired with there guns.

Slade drew his sword and twirled before slashing an assassin, opening his throat.

Turner leapt at another assassin and impaled him with his claws.

Merlyn, Oliver and Roy fired arrows that took down multiple League members.

Constantine chanted and summoned massive tendrils of energy that grabbed a few League members and sucked them into the ground.

"Oliver!" Jason shouted and Oliver turned to face him.

"Jason. Thank god you're alive. I've been looking for you for two days. I thought you were dead" Oliver said to him.

"Really? Two days. It's been seven months for me and man did I miss you" Jason replied.

"Hey idiots, we're in the middle of a fight here!" Shaw yelled at them.

"We'll talk later" Oliver said before they turned and sprinted back into battle.

Soon, the fight spilled out of the city and onto the Battleground.

Oliver fired an arrow that hit an assassin in the eye.

McGarett fired his guns at the League that took down 3 while Diggle used an assault rifle and pecked off the ones that caused the most harm.

While all the chaos was going on, Merlyn snuck up behind Lawton and stabbed him in the back.

Lawton fell to the ground, yelling in pain.

"Man down! Man down!" yelled Merlyn as he leaned over and started to suffocate Lawton.

By the time Sara arrived, Lawton was already dead.

"I didn't get to him in time" Merlyn said.

Sara looked at him suspiciously and said, "I don't know what game you're playing Merlyn, but I have my eye on you".

"I don't know what you're talking about Sara, I'm just here to help" Merlyn said with a smirk on his face as he rushed off back into the fray.

They carried on fighting the League and Merlyn started inching closer to his next target which happened to be Turner.

Screaming a battle cry he ran up to where Turner was fighting an assassin, and rammed his sword right through Turner's side, but not in any fatal spots.

"Traitor!" yelled Oliver who spotted him.

"I warned you Merlyn!" he yelled, aiming an arrow at Merlyn.

"Well Oliver, you truly are stupid. Did you really think I was going to help you out of the goodness of my heart? The plan was to kill Ra's, Nyssa, Jason and all of you and then I gain control of the League" Merlyn laughed.

Oliver loosed the arrow at Merlyn who cut it in half with his sword.

Cassilda raced to Turner's side and began chanting as green mist flowed out of her hand and into Turner's wound.

The wound slowly healed until only a feint scar remained.

Merlyn stepped forward to face Oliver but Shaw stepped in his way.

"Go Oliver, I'll handle him" Shaw said.

Merlyn yanked a knife out and threw it at Shaw, disarming him of his gun.

"Handle me?" Merlyn laughed at Shaw.

Shaw then charged and threw a punch at Merlyn and the two began fighting.

The ground suddenly began shaking as hundreds of tons of dirt got thrown in the air.

Giant blob like creatures with hundreds of eyes and multiple tentacles emerged out of the ground.

They were the Shoggoths.

Everyone imiadetley stopped fighting and turned around, and bolted in the opposite direction.

"The Shoggoths? Run!" Cassilda yelled.

Giant mosquito/lobster creatures called Mi-Go's flew in the sky and flew down, picking up League and Order members and eating them whole.

From the tree line burst the Night Gaunts by the hundreds.

The League members suddenly collapsed to there knees as black mist flowed from there heads.

When the League members looked up, they stared in horror.

"What have we done?" one asked.

Realising they had no choice, Team Arrow, the League and the Order formed a line together to fight the new enemies.

Nyarlathotep strode calmly in the distance with Damon by his side.

Constantine summoned fireballs in his hands and hurled them which incinerated several Night Gaunts.

Slade fought against a Shoggoth and tried cutting it with his sword.

The Shoggoth in turn smacked him with a tentacle and sent him flying.

Battle raged all over the Battleground.

Cassilda grabbed a Mi-Go and ripped it in half.

A Shoggoth moved across the plain, crushing several Order members.

Zane was among those killed.

McGarett was beginning to get overwhelmed by the Mi-Go's and Jason leapt to his aid, using his sword to cut them in half.

The blade had been enchanted to kill any magical being.

Cassilda and Sara were cornered and fought back to back against a group of Night Gaunts.

"Good to see you again Cassilda" Sara greeted.

"You too Sara" Cassilda replied as Diggle fired his assault rifle.

Roy and Turner were fighting at the tree line but the wave of enemies seemed to be endless.

That and Nyarlathotep and Damon seemed to be approaching faster.

Constantine created a tide of water that swept a group of Mi-Go's and Night Gaunts away.

Slade had recovered from being smacked with the tentacle and was fighting a pair of Night Gaunts.

His armour protected him from most forms of damage as he used his sword to slice there limbs off.

Meanwhile the fight between Shaw and Merlyn had taken them into the forest where the two adversaries's traded vicious blows.

Merlyn and Shaw circled each other as Shaw sent a jab at Merlyn's face.

Merlyn countered with a kick to his leg but Shaw leapt backwards and replied with a punch to his chest.

Meanwhile McGarett had been cornered by the Gateway, not far from Shaw and Merlyn's fight.

He was currently attempting to fight off over a dozen Mi-Go's.

He didn't see the Gateway was open thanks to the world's magic going haywire and he fell into a barren, volcanic wasteland.

He staggered to his feet, only to get tackled by a large Chimera type beast except its body was covered in molten lava type skin.

"You've got to be kidding me" McGarett groaned and got up as the Chimera charged at him.

The man and beast fought and clawed at each other although the creature had the upper hand in the fight.

He grabbed the creature and tried to break its jaw but the creature turned and clamped its jaws around McGarett's throat.

He yelled and attempted to pry it off of his body.

But the beast was much stronger and heavier than he was and nearly ripped his throat out.

McGarett's guns were nowhere near him right now and he had run out of bullets on his rifle a while ago.

He began applying punches to the creature's body which caused it to let go.

McGarett rolled for a few metres and stumbled to his feet.

The creature was up on its feet and it rushed him.

This time though, McGarett was ready and yanked a knife out of its sheath and stabbing it through its throat and up into its brain.

The beast went slack and he let it drop to the ground.

McGarett stumbled through the portal and dropped to his knees, rolling to his back.

He was exhausted from the fight.

Meanwhile Shaw was still fighting Merlyn and both were evenly matched.

Merlyn had punched Shaw in the face which stunned him.

Shaw stumbled back which gave Merlyn all the time needed for him to kick Shaw in the chest sending him flying backwards.

Shaw stumbled to his feet and threw a right hook that landed and Merlyn was stumbled back.

Shaw ran up on top of a nearby rock before leaping and drop-kicking Merlyn in the face which sent him flying.

Both combatants were covered in blood from there fight.

Merlyn got up and tackled Shaw as both fell into the Gateway which had changed once again.

They landed in a grassy world with tall mountains surrounding them.

The two of them got up and continued fighting.

Merlyn flip-kicked Shaw which sent him to the ground.

Shaw spat out a tooth and stumbled to his feet.

He got into a fighting stance and sent a kick at Merlyn.

Merlyn dodged it easily and roundhouse kicked Shaw in hid side.

Shaw stumbled back and spun around, kicked Merlyn in the face.

Merlyn hit the ground hard and rolled to his feet.

"I must admit Deckard Shaw, you fight well. But that wont help you for long" Merlyn grunted.

"You talk too much Merlyn. Are we gonna chit-chatting like two old ladies in the afternoon or are we going to finish this?" Shaw asked.

"I'm gonna enjoy killing you" Merlyn taunted and threw a punch but Shaw easily blocked and pushed Merlyn back.

Shaw threw a punch but Merlyn crouched and punched Shaw in the face.

Shaw stumbled and managed to kick Merlyn in the chest.

Merlyn attempted to hit Shaw in his chest.

Shaw blocked Merlyn's attack and jumped, kicking him in the chest.

As Merlyn staggered back, Shaw leapt forward and tried to land punches at Merlyn's face but he blocked and landed two hard strikes to Shaw's face.

The two rushed each other again and Shaw grabbed Merlyn and slammed his face into a nearby boulder 3 times before letting go.

Merlyn stumbled back, dazed.

Angered that this wasn't going according to plan, and in a daze, Merlyn attacked wildly, landing a solid punch to Shaw's face, which caused the latter to spit out blood.

Merlyn ran at Shaw and pinned him to the boulder before Shaw kicked him in the chest and head-butted him.

Merlyn stumbled back and rushed, flipping Shaw to the ground and getting Shaw in a chokehold.

Merlyn drew a knife and stabbed Shaw in the side causing the latter to yell in pain.

Shaw managed another head-butt and Merlyn let go.

Shaw got on top of Merlyn and decided to not hold back at all.

He slammed a series of brutal punches to Merlyn's face causing it to bleed even more then it was.

He then flipped Merlyn over and got him in a chokehold as Merlyn grunted, trying to struggle out of Shaw's hold.

"Give my regards to Satan asshole" Shaw said as he roared and gathering enough strength, he pulled as there was a loud 'crack' and Merlyn went limp.

Shaw sighed in relief and stumbled back to the Gateway.

He was bloodied and injured from the fight with Merlyn but he hoped he could still fight.

Meanwhile, Slade and Turner were fighting back to back against the endless hordes of Mi-Go's, Shoggoths and Night Gaunts.

Turner stabbed a Mi-Go through the chest while Slade hacked the limbs off a Night Gaunt.

The Shoggoths were causing the main problem on the battlefield as they moved, crushing any League and Order members they encountered.

"Guys, they have a weakness. There is a spot behind them. A sphere. Pierce it and they die" Cassilda yelled.

"I'm on it" Turner yelled back.

He ran up to a series of rocks and waited for a Shoggoth to approach.

He saw his opportunity as a Shoggoth came close to the rocks.

With a roar, Turner leapt at the Shoggoth and impaled the sphere with his claws.

The Shoggoth shrieked in pain and attempted to dislodge Turner but he stayed on and stabbed the sphere repeatedly with his claws.

The Shoggoth toppled forward to the ground and lay still, dead.

Seeing this, The League and Order attacked the Shoggoths, striking them in there spheres.

Slade fought against multiple Mi-Go's and was winning, twirling his sword as he cut them down.

"You will die! Great Nyarlathotep will have your head!" one of them shrieked.

"Not today" Slade shot back as he took out a handgun and shot it down.

McGarett had recovered himself and was using his pistol to shoot down any Night Gaunts and Mi-Go's nearby.

Diggle was using his assault rifle to fight the Shoggoths while Roy fired arrow after arrow.

Jason was using his sword to slash and hack at a superhuman speed.

Nyssa had run out of arrows and was duel wielding her bow and sword together.

Cassilda was unleashing telekinetic blasts of energy that sent any enemies flying.

Nyarlathotep and Damon were on the top of the hill and were approaching fast.

Suddenly, a loud song began playing in the air.

"Who ordered the band?" Shaw asked.

Constantine froze in terror.

"The music of the spheres" he whispered in horror.

A large rusty brown entity with a single eye appeared in the sky, singing.

"Who's Ghroth, and why are you looking even more pasty than usual?" Shaw asked.

"He is a being who is known as the doom of worlds" Constantine said.

Suddenly the trees began shaking extremely violently as one of the Dark Young of Shub-Niggurath burst out of the forest.

They called her "The black goat of the woods with a thousand young".

"Oh bollocks" Constantine cursed before he created miniature tornadoes in his hands.

"I'll deal with it!" Cassilda yelled as she leapt to engage the spawn of the Outer God.

Nyarlathotep and Damon were now at the bottom of the hill.

Constantine suddenly went into a deep trance.

A voice said to him, "My child. It is I, Azathoth. There are many battles still to come. So I am going to help you out. Go forth and face my son Nyarlathotep, and I will give you what you need to defeat him" the voice said.

Constantine suddenly felt a massive power surge inside him.

"Thank you" replied.

He left the deep trance state and turned to face Nyarlathotep.

"Oh no mate. You're not getting past me" Constantine said with a determination he did not feel.

"Foolish mortal, I am the Crawling Chaos, The Dweller in Darkness, The Crawling Mist, the God of a Thousand Forms. You cannot stand against me" Nyarlathotep laughed.

"Yeah, watch me. On with the show" Constantine said before he sent a fireball at the Outer God.

Nyarlathotep easily turned the fireball to water.

"Nice try John Constantine, but the end is here" Damon stepped forward and laughed.

Slade ran up beside Constantine all of a sudden.

"There's no giving up to guys like you!" Slade roared as he engaged Damon in battle who had also drawn his sword.

The two of them fought as a whirlwind, both trying to slash at each other but both combatants blocked each other's strikes.

Constantine telekinetically ripped a chunk of earth and threw it at Nyarlathotep who easily destroyed it with a single punch.

"You will experience my true form and will suffer madness" Nyarlathotep laughed before changing.

Constantine suddenly began chanting in a long lost language as Nyarlathotep changed into one of his forms, a tall being that had 3 legs, with a tentacle for a face and a large gaping maw with rows of teeth.

When Nyarlathotep opened his eyes, Constantine was looking at Nyarlathotep while smirking.

"How are you not suffering from madness yet?" Nyarlathotep questioned in confusion and fear.

"I am more powerful then you give me credit for Nyarlathotep" Constantine smirked.

He then set his hands on fire and sent twin bursts of flame while chanting.

The flames hit Nyarlathotep and began burning his form.

"Impossible! I am immortal. How are you doing this!?" Nyarlathotep shouted as he burnt.

"I merely drew power from Azathoth, the Blind Idiot God himself, to send you back to the Void" Constantine said as he kept chanting.

"NOOOO!" Nyarlathotep shouted as he burnt away.

The last sliver of his essence briefly floated in the air before Constantine dispersed it with a telekinetic blast.

"Dude, if you are this powerful then why are we even here? Just destroy everyone and let's go have a couple of beers" McGarett said in annoyance.

"It was a one time thing mate" Constantine replied.

Cassilda came out of the forest carrying a goat hoof.

Constantine guessed that she had beaten the Dark Young of Shub-Niggurath.

Meanwhile Slade was still fighting Damon.

Jason had gone to aid Oliver and Shaw, Turner, Diggle, Roy and McGarett were fighting against the last few Night Gaunts and Mi-Go's.

The Shoggoths were all dead.

Damon lunged forward with his sword in a desperate attack.

Slade parried and sent a reverse cut that slashed Damon across the cheek, causing him to stumble.

Taking advantage of the situation, Slade leapt forward and plunged his sword into Damon's chest.

Damon spat out blood and Slade pulled his sword out and spun around, decapitating Damon.

Damon's corpse fell to the ground, and spurted blood from the place where his head used to be.

By now the armies of Night Gaunts and Mi-Go's were destroyed.

The Battleground was littered with bodies, most of them Mi-Go's and Night Gaunts but there were also bodies of League and Order members with the occasional Shoggoth here and there.

Nyssa and Cassilda were walking together, both of them covered in blood and grime, and Cassilda's arm was hanging at a weird angle.

Turner, Diggle and Constantine had no visible injuries on them and Roy had a small cut on his face that was bleeding.

McGarett seemed to just be exhausted.

Shaw was in the worst condition overall, his face was bloodied and the stab wound in his side was bleeding.

Meanwhile Jason and Oliver had run into the woods to engage Ra's Al Ghul who Jason had spotted earlier.

Ra's was calmly standing in the woods, waiting for them.

"Ah Jason Stark. I see you have betrayed me?" Ra's said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Of course I betrayed you. You're the bad guy. What were you expecting?" Jason replied equally sarcastically.

Oliver removed his mask and hood and moved to stand on Ra's left.

"You cannot defeat me even if you both tried. Many greater men have tried and failed to do so" Ra's said, not arrogantly just as a matter of fact.

"Yeah, first time for everything" Jason said.

Oliver drew an arrow from his quiver and fired it at Ra's.

Ra's drew his sword with lighting speed and cut it in half.

Jason took the opportunity of this distraction to attack Ra's.

Ra's spun around and effortlessly parried all of his attacks before kicking Jason in the chest.

Jason stumbled back slightly.

Oliver leapt and tried to kick Ra's in a rotary motion only for Ra's to slice Oliver across his arm.

Jason leapt and then slashed and stabbed at superhuman speed but Ra's countered all of his attacks before slashing with his own sword.

Jason barely managed to not get cut and jumped back to avoid it.

Oliver fired an arrow that caught Ra's in the arm.

Jason took advantage of the distraction to aim for a decapitation blow.

Ra's raised his sword to block it and countered with a blinding whirlwind of slashes.

Jason used the Mirakuru in his system to move out of the way before cutting at Ra's stomach.

Oliver and Jason attacked simultansuly and backed Ra's towards a rock.

Jason leapt forward and over Ra's head, using his own sword to cleave Ra's blade in two when he attempted to block him.

Ra's looked startled at this.

Oliver fired 3 arrows into Ra's chest.

Ra's stared at the arrows before Jason turned back and spun around, stabbing Ra's in the heart.

Ra's fell to his knees.

Jason walked around to stand beside Oliver.

"We can defeat you Ra's. Because you may believe in heirs, but we believe in family. You may have all the power in the world. We have heart" Jason declared.

Jason then uttered an ancient League prayer in Arabic.

In English it translated as:

_Forgive and have mercy upon him,_

_Excuse him and pardon him,_

_Make honourable his reception,_

_Protect him from the punishment of the grave,_

_And the torment of the fire._

Ra's smiled softly at Jason before taking the Ring of the Demon off his finger and pushing it into Jason's hand.

"I will let you choose the next Ra's Al Ghul, Jason. Well boy, you got your revenge. I'll see in hell" Ra's said before toppling to the ground, dying.

"I'll bring the beers" Jason quipped back, sarcastically.

"Laugh now boy. You're time is coming" Ra's said with his last breath.

"Good work Jason. He was evil but he was a formidable foe" said Oliver.

Together they turned and headed back to the rest of the team.

The battle was over.

For now…

_**Afterwards.**_

The aftermath of the battle had been difficult.

Zane and Lei had both been killed in the battle.

The remaining League and Order members had carried the bodies of there dead back to the Dunlossburg for burial.

Jason had presented the Ring of the Demon to Nyssa and pronounced her to be the next Ra's Al Ghul.

Cassilda had used her magic to heal most of the injuries of the wounded.

Constantine entered the deep trance state again.

"Well done John Constantine. You have defeated my son and I praise you for that. I must warn you about the great enemies that will come including my great-great grandson Cthulhu. I have two things to say to you. Help Jason Stark wherever you can. And seek out Yelena Belova. She will be vital to you on your journey" Azathoth said and with that, Constantine came fully awake.

Slowly he rose from the ground and headed back into the Dunlossburg, a frown creasing his brow.

He was exhausted from the battle.

And the thought of that worse was yet to come was daunting.

But for now, the only thing he could do was rest and build up his strength so that he could be as ready as possible.

And then he would seek out Yelena Belova whoever that was.

In the meantime, the rest of the team had gone to a bar in Starling City to drown out there sorrows from the funeral.

The atmosphere was sombre.

Everyone was nursing there own drink and each one was deep in there own personal thoughts.

"Here's to Zane, Lei, Floyd Lawton and all those who died. There will be a hero's party in Valhalla tonight" said Oliver, raising his glass, toasting the fallen.

Gradually, the conversation turned to other things.

Jason explained what had happened to him two days ago (Seven months for him).

Suddenly time froze and everyone except for Jason, Constantine and Cassilda froze in time.

A portal appeared in the bar and Mar Novu aka the Monitor walked out.

Jason looked surprised to see him.

"Jason, its time" Novu said to him.

"Now?" Jason asked.

Novu nodded.

"I thought I had more time" he muttered.

"Can we have a few minutes to say goodbye?" Cassilda asked Novu.

He nodded.

Walking up to Jason, she gave him a tight hug.

"Be careful Jay. And try to come back in one piece" she said to him.

"I'll be waiting for you" she said.

Constantine extended his hand to Jason.

"I'll be seeing you soon Jason. And if you need my help, just say _nunc autum venit_ 3 times and I will help you as soon as possible" Constantine said to Jason.

"Thanks you guys. Thank you for everything. Tell the others that I am grateful for there help. Cassilda, I promise to come back. And Constantine thank you. Tell Oliver not to worry. I'll be seeing you around" Jason said to both of them.

Jason stood next to Novu as he made a portal erupted around them and they disappeared.

Everything in the world turned back to the way it was.

"Where's Jason?" asked Oliver, looking around confused at the sudden disappearance of him.

"It has begun Oliver" Constantine replied.

**And Chapter 14 is done. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Boy but this was the longest chapter in this story.**

**RIP Zane, Lei and Floyd Lawton. They died as heroes. **

**Now for the Lovecraftian monsters:**

**The Dark Young of Shub-Niggurath are pitch black monstrosities that have ropy tentacles, stand as tall as a tree and have goat legs. They are the spawn of the Outer God Shub-Niggurath. **

"**The Blind Idiot God", Azathoth is basically a sentient singularity, sitting at the very centre of the universe. Azathoth lies in an eternal slumber protected by his children the Outer Gods. They sing to keep him asleep. For if he were to awaken, the entire universe would instantly fade into nothingness. I am making him a good guy in this trilogy. **

**I originally considered keeping Malcolm Merlyn alive for my version of Arrow S5E23 **_**Lian Yu.**_ **But I realised that I could simply have another Arrowverse, MCU or OC character take his place. **

**Now to address the fate of the other characters:**

**Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke will play an important role in this trilogy and will appear in my versions of **_**Crisis on Earth X, Endgame **_**and **_**Crisis on Infinite Earths. **_**He will even show up again in a few chapters.**

**I currently have no plans to incorporate Bronze Tiger in any future story arcs but he may potentially show up in my version of **_**Elseworlds. **_

**Deckard Shaw will be a frequent recurring character in this trilogy and will appear in my versions of **_**Fast and Furious Presents: Hobbs and Shaw, Endgame **_**and **_**Crisis on Infinite Earths. **_

**Steve McGarett will also appear in my version of **_**Crisis on Infinite Earths**_** and will play a small role in my version of **_**Infinity War.**_

**John Constantine will also be a frequent recurring character and will play a pivotal role in this trilogy.**

**And I left a reference to Yelena Belova who is going to appear in **_**Black Widow. **_**She will play a vital role in my version of **_**Crisis on Infinite Earths.**_

**Now next chapter, will move onto the main stage of the story and you will also meet Jason's new team. **

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter. **

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter. **

**First off, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. **

**This chapter will introduce Jason's new team and feature there first mission.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, Arrow or any characters and elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this story. **

**On with the show.**

_Jason's POV._

After Novu came to pick me up, he teleported me to a tropical island resort, located in another dimension that was created by him.

I already missed Oliver, Cassilda and the rest of them.

I was also very tired and stressed.

Everything was happening to me too quickly.

To be honest, had no idea what to expect.

But I had to be ready.

Novu directed me to a room where I could spend the night, and even though I was feeling like sleep was impossible, and I was still covered in dirt, grime and blood from the battle, I actually fell asleep instantly.

The next morning I got up and found a t-shirt, jeans and a pair of combat boots right next to my bed on a table.

How they got there, I don't know but I was grateful.

I changed out of my dirty, battle-worn clothes.

Once I was done, Novu appeared.

"Jason, how are you feeling?" Novu asked.

I shrugged. "I've had better days" I replied.

"I know this is difficult for you Jason, it's a lot for one as young as you to handle. I would like to tell you that it's going to get better, but its not. It's going to get worse. But I firmly believe, if you weren't capable of handling what's coming, you wouldn't have been selected by the fates" he said.

I sighed.

"Come, let us head to our destination" he said.

With a heavy heart, I followed him out of the room and into a glowing portal.

When we reappeared, we were in the Monitor's first realm.

5 other people were there.

"Well let me introduce you to your new team members" Novu said, pointing at each person.

"Jenna Rixton, daughter of Loki and Cassilda's twin" Novu said pointing to the blonde haired girl with the bright green eyes.

'Cassilda has a twin? Well well' I thought in my head.

"Takio Maseoshiro" Novu said pointing to the Japanese looking guy with the leather jacket on.

He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Nico Di Angelo" Novu said gesturing to the dark haired man with the cold eyes.

I mean he looked mean.

"Morris Bench" Novu gestured to the dark haired kid with the big smile plastered on his face.

"And Conrad James" Novu said, gesturing to the guy with the dragon tattoos on his neck and arms.

"Everyone this is Jason Stark. He will be your new team leader" Novu said and had I been drinking something, I would have spat it out.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah what?" Jenna asked, equally shocked.

"Yeah why him?" Nico asked.

"Because I said so. I have my reasons and you will all do well to obey him" Novu said.

He then turned to me and said, "Just trust me Jason. You'll be fine" he said.

"If you say so" I muttered under my breath.

"I have a meal prepared for you. Why don't you all go through and eat and get to know each other. Our mission will begin soon and you must all know each other. Make the most of it" Novu said.

He teleported us a banquet hall where all sorts of delicious food was prepared.

"Decent food! I haven't had anything decent to eat in months!" I said, my mouth watering at the sight of it.

"Why?" Jenna asked.

"Because I have been training in the mountains for seven months and all I had was bread and soup" I explained.

We all sat down and started helping ourselves to the tasty food.

There was steak and loads of everything.

We all started eating and nobody said much to begin with.

After I had eaten a little bit and eased the hunger, I turned to everyone and said, "So who wants to go first?" I asked around.

"Why don't you go first 'Jason', since you're our 'leader'?" Jenna asked sarcastically.

"I am aren't I? Well nice of you to acknowledge it Jenna. I'm glad to see you're already following the leader" I said flashing one of my 3000 watt smiles at her.

She just gave me the middle finger along with a glare.

"Wow, you're sister got the personality unlike you" I smirked.

Nico and Morris had to both hold Jenna down from leaping across the table to throttle me.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Truce?" I said.

She just growled at me.

I quickly went on to briefly explain how I had gotten to this point.

Then it was everyone else's turn.

Jenna was originally from my universe before Loki had sent her to Earth 1 for her own protection.

She was also trained by Earth 1's version of Natasha.

She also happened be a skilled pilot.

And she was Cassilda's twin sister.

Nico was from Earth 898 and had been frequently bullied at school.

He was also a metahuman who could control and generate darkness.

Takio was from Earth 90 and was a genius. He had been part of a Japanese program that he refused to tell us about.

He had also built a suit of nanotech armour called the Halo armour.

Conrad was from Earth 47 and was a solo archaeologist who had stumbled into an ancient temple in South America.

There he had found an old Draconian being who had transferred his life essence to him.

That had given him super strength, which as he explained to me, one punch would make a building crumble. He could rival Barry Allen in his speed.

Invulnerability as in he could still be wounded but it would heal in a matter of minutes (Or hours depending on how extensive his injuries were), Dragon Lightning, which meant that he could absorb electricity and channel it into lightning fists or full on blasts. And Heat Vision.

Morris was from Earth A. Apparently his Earth didn't have a designation and was actually quite similar to mine as the same people existed.

He had been hit with experimental mutagen and had fallen into his swimming pool which gave him the ability to transform his entire body into water.

Despite our differences, I actually felt an instant likening to everyone.

Can't say for the rest of them, but I felt a connection with them all.

It was almost as if I had met them before.

Soon a man in a uniform appeared.

"I apologize my lords and lady, if you are finished with your meal, I am here to show you to your rooms" he said.

"So soon?" Morris said.

"I'm sorry my lord, but you will be up early tomorrow and Master Novu has ordered you all to get as much rest as possible" he said.

Grudgingly we all followed him out to our respective rooms.

As we were leaving, I grabbed Jenna by the arm.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I was only teasing" I told her.

She just looked at me and nodded as we went to our rooms for the night.

_**The Next Morning. **_

I was awoken by a high pitched bell.

I woke up with a start.

The same man in the uniform appeared all of a sudden.

"I apologize Master Stark, but Novu is requesting your presence. Please change into the suit which has been provided and meet me in the hallway" he instructed kindly.

"Thanks" I nodded.

The suit was the Black Arrow suit from when I was still a member of Team Arrow.

I put on the suit and found myself smiling for no reason.

I strapped on my quiver and sword before picking up my bow.

I walked out of the door and into the hallway.

I found Jenna and Takio already there along with the man in the uniform.

Takio was wearing the same clothes that I first met him in but he was playing with a watch that produced a hologram of a suit of armour like my dad's.

Jenna was carrying a bow with a quiver of arrows strapped to her back.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked them.

They both nodded.

Nico, Morris and Conrad all came out and Conrad was wearing a jacket.

"Dude why are you wearing a jacket? It's like a 110 degrees on my Earth" I pointed out.

"Hey you never know" Conrad defended.

I just shook my head in exasperation.

The space around us warped and we found ourselves back in the Monitor's realm.

"Are you all ready?" Novu asked.

"Yep" we all chorused.

"Good. In order to be effective in battle, I am creating a simulation for you to practice using your powers and to work as a team" Novu said.

"Pick your weapons" Novu said as he created a rack out of thin air.

There was a series of arrows.

There were explosive arrows like the ones Oliver used, grappling hook arrows and many more that I couldn't remember there names.

I grabbed the entire rack of explosive arrows and added them to my quiver.

We vanished once more.

We reappeared in a destroyed landscape.

There were cities that had crumbled and the skies were red.

"Uh yeah okay. If this is anything like the real thing, we're fucking screwed" I muttered.

"What now boss?" Jenna asked looking at me.

Before I could respond, about fifty pale shapes appeared out of nowhere and flew at us.

"Guys here's the plan: Takio, fly on top. Conrad go in front. Everyone else, form a triangle with Conrad in front. We attack together at the same time. And grab the guns nearby" I ordered.

Conrad rushed in front, his hands aglow with lightening.

Takio tapped his watch and the armour formed around him in seconds.

The rest of us formed a triangle.

Takio proceeded to unleash a barrage of repulsor blasts.

Nico created a tidal wave of shadows that flew at the creatures, knocking some of them down.

Jenna and I unleashed our arrows at them.

I fired a pair of explosive arrows that destroyed 5 of them.

Conrad fired twin lightning bolts from his hands that obliterated at least 10.

Morris melted into water and turned into a jet of water that was several times stronger then a fire hose.

"Keep hitting them with everything you got guys!" I yelled.

Only 5 shapes remained but they were moving extremely fast.

I dodged another one and destroyed it by throwing a knife at it.

Nico got knocked off his feet by another one before Takio blew it up with a repulsor blast.

Morris killed another one that was fighting Jenna.

Soon only one remained and Conrad destroyed it with a thunderclap.

At that point, the simulation ended.

I swung around to face Novu who was standing there with a satisfied look on his face.

"Good job. I'm glad to see you are working so well together" he said.

"Thanks, I feel the love" Nico said sarcastically.

"I'd love to give you more time to get to know each other but unfortunately, we don't have that luxury" Novu said.

"Your first mission begins on Jason's Earth, designated as Earth 199999. Your mission is to retrieve an object of great power known as the Sceptre. It is in the building known as Avengers Tower. Jason knows what the Sceptre looks like" Novu said.

"Okay" I said, feeling a bit nervous and excited about returning to my home world.

"Good. Don't disappoint me" Novu said.

He waved his hand and we all vanished.

When we reappeared, we were in an alleyway.

I could recognize New York City anywhere.

"We're here" I said in a low voice.

I saw Avengers Tower in the distance.

"So which one of these buildings is Avengers Tower?" Morris asked.

"That one" I replied, pointing towards the building with the giant A on the side.

"We need to wait for nightfall. I know a place not far from here where we can stay for a while. It's the base of an old friend. And he'll help us." I said and walked forward.

"Cool, where is it?" Conrad asked me.

"Just follow me" I replied.

"We need to hail a taxi but we don't have any money. Any suggestions?" I asked.

Jenna smirked.

"Leave that to me" she said.

She walked up to a guy that was walking past.

Like in the movies, she bumped into the guy and secretly swiped his wallat.

She then walked back to us.

"All yours" she said.

"Nifty trick" Conrad said.

She just grinned.

We hailed a taxi and one stopped.

We crammed ourselves into it.

May I mention that it was not very comfortable?

"Nelson and Murdock's, Hell's Kitchen please" I said.

"You got it" the driver said.

We drove for about an hour or so, until we arrived at the place.

We walked inside.

A dark haired, blind man was there, rummaging through some papers on his desk.

"Hey Matt" I said to him.

Matt turned to me and raised his eyebrows.

"Jason is that you?" he asked me.

"Yeah Matt its me" I replied.

"What the hell is going on? Where have you been?" he asked.

"It's a long story. I'll explain everything. In the meantime, can my friends and I stay here for a couple of hours" I asked him.

"Of course" he responded.

"Thanks" I replied.

"First, let me introduce you to my friends: Jenna Rixton, Morris Bench, Nico Di Angelo, Conrad James and Takio Maseoshiro" I introduced everyone.

I then explained what really happened at the Tower, all my shenanigans on the other Earth and in the World Beyond, and finally Novu and my introduction to the new team.

Matt listened to the entire story without interrupting.

At the end of it, he said, "Wow. Does your father know you're back?" Matt asked.

"No and I'd like to keep it that way" I replied.

"That's not right Jason. Your father was devastated since you disappeared" Matt said.

I felt a pang of guilt.

"I know Matt. And its not that I don't want to see him, it's just that stopping the Crisis is more important than our own personal feelings and desires" I said.

"I understand that. Sometimes we do things we don't feel happy about" Matt replied.

"So tell me why you're here?" Matt asked.

"Matt this is a highly sensitive mission and if we fail, billions of universes will die" I said.

"But I think I can help out with this" Matt said.

"Whoa dude! We are not trusting a complete stranger with a top secret mission" Nico exclaimed angrily.

"Guys, I know that you don't know Matt, but I trust him with my life, just as I would trust you all. That and I've known him a heck of a lot longer than you guys" I said.

"Okay but if you say so. But if anything goes wrong, it's on you" Jenna said.

And so, I explained to Matt our first mission to break into Avengers Tower and steal the Sceptre.

"That's crazy! You can't do that" Matt exclaimed.

"I know but that was Novu's mission not mine. And I'm not exactly happy about this either" I replied.

So while waiting, we discussed the plan till everyone knew what they needed to do.

Soon nightfall fell across the city, and we got ready for our mission.

The tension in the air was palpable.

"You guys. Everyone knows what we are supposed to do" I said.

Conrad grabbed me and Matt and sped us to the front of Avengers Tower, before returning with Nico and Jenna and finally Morris and Takio.

"Okay. So me, Morris and Jenna will get to the top of the Tower. Takio will fly us there" I said.

"Guys, remember, Nico, Conrad, Takio you are all Matt's assistants, Matt use whatever means neascary to create a diversion" I said.

"I know that its dark, but what if somebody sees me?" Takio asked me.

"Eh, this is my Earth. People have seen weirder shit" I shrugged.

Takio seemed to accept this answer.

"Also, this entire mission is about secrecy. Everyone on this Earth probably thinks I'm dead. If they discover I'm alive, we're compromised. So we get in and we get out as fast as possible" I told them.

They nodded in understanding.

Takio tapped his watch and his armour formed over his body in a matter of seconds.

He grabbed me and Jenna and flew us to the top of the Tower before placing us down on the roof.

He then flew back down again and picked up Morris before bringing him to stand next to us.

"All right guys follow me" I ordered.

I managed to subtly open the door which led inside the Tower.

I moved forward with Morris and Jenna following.

I leaned over the rail and spotted my friend Rhodey standing there talking on the phone to someone.

I ducked down, and smiled at seeing him.

Not being able to tell my friends and family that I was back sucked.

Eventually Rhodey put down the phone and walked towards the elevator.

"Okay guys, follow me" I whispered and jumped over the railing.

I led Jenna and Morris towards the stairs since the elevator had cameras and I didn't want to get spotted.

Thankfully, Takio was using his tech to disable the cameras in the staircase.

I led them towards the lab.

Thankfully there was no one in the lab and we snuck in after deactivating the security in it.

However where Takio had pointed where the sceptre was, it wasn't there.

"Um Jason, so where is it isn't it supposed to be here?" Jenna asked in confusion.

"_That's because it was transported. It is in a SHIELD base seven miles away from here. I have sent Nico the coordinates and you two must retrieve it_" Novu spoke in my mind.

"Jenna, Morris, I know where it is and Nico and I will handle it. The rest of you head back to Novu's place. We'll catch up with you. And tell Matt and the others to fall back. Nico did you hear that?" I asked him.

"Copy that" he replied.

The 3 of us moved out of the labs and out onto the roof.

Nico had created a platform made out of shadows and darkness.

"Jump Jason" he instructed.

"Uh are you serious?" I asked him.

"Just trust me, you'll be fine" Nico assured me.

"Okay, but if I die, I'm going to come back and haunt your ass" I said and expecting to fall to my death, I landed on the darkness which was solid.

The darkness began moving and we moved out from Avengers Tower.

Within a few minutes, we arrived at a place that looked like a regular abandoned warehouse but I knew from my dealings with SHIELD that it was anything but.

We stopped in front of the warehouse.

"Let's do this man" I said to Nico.

He nodded and we walked towards the base.

Time to finish the mission.

**And Chapter 15 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So now the team has been introduced. Jenna, Conrad and Takio are OC's of mine while Nico and Morris are based off characters.**

**Here is the descriptions for Jenna, Conrad and Takio.**

**Jenna Rixton:**

**Age: 19.**

**Blonde hair. **

**Conrad James:**

**Age: 23.**

**Strawberry blonde hair.**

**Nico Di Angelo is based off the Percy Jackson character but is my own version of him.**

**Morris Bench is based off the Marvel character but is my own version of him.**

**I also hope you liked the inclusion of Matt Murdock aka Daredevil is this.**

**He will show up again for the final battle. **

**Now next chapter will feature the completion of the mission.**

**Now I probably wont update until next year (Quite literally), so in that case, Happy New Year to you all. **

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**First off Happy 2020 to you all.**

**So many things to look forward to this year: the final two parts of **_**Crisis on Infinite Earths,**_** the Arrow series finale, **_**Black Widow,**_** the final season of Agents of SHIELD, **_**Wonder Woman 1984,**__**The Eternals, Godzilla VS Kong**_** and **_**Falcon and the Winter Soldier.**_

**Anyway moving on…**

**This chapter will feature the completion of the mission and bring in one of my faviroute MCU characters.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, Arrow or any characters and elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this story. **

**On with the show.**

_Nico's POV. _

Following the mission at the place called Avengers Tower, which turned out to be a complete dead end, Jason and I headed to a base of some group called SHIELD.

Within a few minutes, we arrived at the base.

Jason jumped off and rolled to his feet while I landed carefully on the ground.

We snuck forward and hid behind several crates.

Why there were no guards, I don't know.

But I had a secret power up my sleeve.

It had taken me a few years, but I had mastered my powers.

I could now create weapons out of darkness.

Truth be told, I didn't trust most people.

But Jason was a person that made me relax for some reason and feel at ease.

"Jason, grab onto my arm" I instructed.

He looked at me curiously for a few seconds.

"Um why? I don't swing that way" Jason said.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"It will help us sneak in without being detected" I assured him.

He grabbed my arm and I concentrated.

We turned invisible.

It was a secret power that came in handy in times that you need it.

I could do it by tapping into another dimension called the Shadow Lands.

The Shadow Lands allowed a form of phasing. I was partly in the real world and partly in the Shadow Lands. I could phase through solid objects but only if I was in the Shadow Lands.

We moved through the base and all of the guards didn't notice because well we were invisible.

Eventually after many corridors and hallways, we found the lab needed.

Once I was sure there was nobody around and we were safe, I turned visible again and Jason and I moved across the lab.

When we found the Sceptre, which happened to have a glowing blue orb in it, well…let's say Jason was very shocked.

"Not this thing again" he groaned.

I raised my eyebrow at that.

I assume he has had much experience with this thing.

"Let's take this thing and go" he ordered.

I carefully grabbed the Sceptre off its pedestal.

But before I could turn, I heard a gun clicking.

Oh shit.

How the hell could I possibly miss that?

"Put the magic wand down and turn around with your hands above your head" a female voice said.

Oh bloody hell.

_Jason's POV._

When I heard the woman speak, I instantly recognized it as my old friend and team-mate Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow.

When I turned around she lowered her gun in shock.

"Jason" she breathed out.

She looked like she had seen a ghost which to be fare she had.

"Hey Nat" I replied.

"Don't you 'Hay Nat' me! Where the hell have you been!?" she ran to me and hugged me.

"It's a long story and can we table it for now?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Why are you taking the Sceptre?" she asked me.

"I can't tell you right now, just trust me. I currently need to give the Sceptre to my boss; who is a powerful god like being trying to save the entire Multiverse from a 'Crisis' that is lead by his evil twin. His twin wants to destroy the entire Multiverse and Nico and I over here are part of a team supposed to save it. So I know you need to protect it, but if you don't give it to us, then billions of universes will die, including this one" I told her.

"Jason, I know you and I know you wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, so I'll trust you. But you better be as good as you were that night in Prague" she said.

I blushed deep red.

"I've got to back with the Sceptre. but If you like, you can come with and I'll explain everything" I told her.

"Yes Jason, of course I'll come with you. But how will I get back? You know I have a job here?" Nat asked.

"I know but the god like being I mentioned has a weird obsession with teleportation. So he can just teleport you back" I assured her.

"Okay then" she said.

"Wonderful. By the way, this is my friend Nico Di Angelo" I introduced him.

He nodded in greeting.

I grabbed Nat's hand and then grabbed Nico's arm and he turned us invisible again.

We snuck out of the SHIELD base together until we reached the outside.

Nico turned us visible again before generating a slide of darkness.

"Hop on" I told Natasha.

"You sure?" she asked me.

"Just trust me, it will be fine" I told her.

She nodded and jumped on.

Nico flew into the sky before we vanished into thin air.

This whole teleportation thing was getting seriously annoying.

When we reappeared, we were back in the Monitor's realm yet again.

"Well done Jason and Nico for completing your first mission" Novu said.

He then turned to Natasha.

"Greetings Natasha Romanoff" Novu said.

"My name is Mar Novu but you may call me the Monitor. Welcome to my realm. I know you have a lot to catch up with Jason so I will give you both some time alone. Then I will return you to your native Earth" Novu said as he waved his hand.

We disappeared and reappeared on the tropical island that we came from.

"Cool party trick" Natasha said sarcastically.

"Yeah. I was hoping for a tropical vacation" I said equally sarcastic.

"Follow me" I told her and led her to a series of chairs that were nearby.

"So talk" she said, once we sat down.

I explained everything to her: how the machine malfunctioned and I ended up in the other universe, how I met Oliver and Diggle, how I got wounded by the ninjas, how I got healed and trained by Oliver, then the fight with both Malcolm Merlyn and Ra's Al Ghul, then me meeting Mar Novu and his mission, then me getting attacked by the giant wolf and my face burnt off, how I was injected with Mirakuru and my face healed, how I found I had super strength, Constantine resurrecting Sara, on and on, then the battle first against the League and then against the armies of Shoggoths, Mi-Go's and Night Gaunts led by Nyarlathotep, Ghroth, the Dark Young of Shub-Niggurath, the funeral for Zane, Lei and Floyd Lawton and finally Novu picking me up.

By the end, Nat was stunned.

"Wow. Looks like you've had a hell of a ride" she commented.

I snorted.

That was an understatement.

"And what about you? What's happened on my Earth since my…death?" I asked her.

She explained that the black hole had destroyed half of Avengers Tower. How my dad had taken my death extremely hard to compensate, he had thrown himself into his work even more.

She then explained how my dad had fought a guy named Aldrich Killian who created something called Extremis, which gave the person the ability to breathe fire as well as super strength. How, thanks to my dad telling the address on live television, they had nearly blown up the Malibu mansion which I was glad they didn't, cause I loved it. Then it was revealed that the entire attack was directed by a guy called the Mandarin who was actually a British actor called Trevor Slaterry. Then she explained that Elves attacked London and Thor beat them off.

"Also looks like you've been busy" I quipped.

She laughed.

"Yep" she replied.

We chatted for about another hour or so until it was nearly dusk.

"Ah Jason, are you going to tell you're dad you're alive?" she asked me.

"No, it's too dangerous for anyone to know. This Anti Monitor guy is like the mother of all bad guys, so he'll target you if he can. And please don't tell anyone I'm alive. I miss you all so much but stopping the Crisis is more important" I explained.

I hugged her.

"I guess this is goodbye for now. Take care of yourself Tasha" I told her.

"You too Jason" she said.

As I was hugging her, she disappeared out of my arms and I was left standing there, feeling more depressed than ever.

I went back to my place and plopped on the bed gradually fell asleep.

Boy but tomorrow was definitely going to be a hectic day.

That I was sure about.

**And Chapter 16 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So now the Sceptre has been retrieved and Natasha knows Jason is alive.**

**I considered either Natasha or Steve to be the one to find out, but I have a special plan for Steve.**

**Also let me know in your review if you would like ay other Lovecraft monsters to make an appearance in this story and weather of not they should be good guys or bad guys. **

**Next chapter will introduce some new members to the team and bring in the main villain of this story. **

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will bring in new members of the team and also introduce the main villain of this story.**

**Aragorn II Elessar's 'Devil and the Archer series' was what inspired me to use the two characters in this chapter. If any of you haven't read his fics, I would highly recommend you do. He writes the most amazing stuff. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, Arrow or any characters and elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this story. **

**On with the show. **

**supercode:** Actually; Tony will only find out Jason is alive once we reach my version of _Infinity War._ And you will see on the good Lovecraftian monsters.

_Jason's POV._

I woke up peacefully which considering the day I had yesterday was very nice.

I got up and stretched my muscles.

Boy but I was tired.

A portal appeared in the middle of the room.

This was probably Novu doing his thing.

"Seriously, I haven't even had coffee yet. This is really tiring," I grumbled but sighed as I didn't want to keep Novu waiting.

I walked through the portal and into the star podium.

"You rang?" I said sarcastically to Novu.

"Ah Jason, I'm glad you're looking so well this morning. Time to get to work young man" Novu said.

I rolled my eyes and thought to myself, 'What's the point in being sarcastic when the other guy doesn't even know about it'.

"Where's our next mission?" I asked him.

"We will start off in the same realm you came from. And we have 4 new members of your new team" Novu said.

I frowned.

4 new members?

Were six not enough for this mission?

Novu made us vanish and we were back at the tropical realm.

I could see the building with our rooms in the distance.

We were at a runway with what looked like a Quinjet there.

Novu and I walked towards it.

Jenna, Takio, Morris, Nico and Conrad were there alongside 4 other people.

"Jason, let me introduce to you the 4 new members of your team" Novu said, gesturing to each one.

"Helena Bertenelli. Also known as The Huntress. She is a master archer" he said pointing to the dark haired woman with a crossbow slung over her shoulder.

She nodded at me.

I knew the name from somewhere but I honestly couldn't remember where.

"Rory Regan. Also known as Ragman, he wields a set of mystical rags that obey his every command" he said, gesturing to the dark haired man with a set of rags under his arm.

He smiled.

"Wow nice party trick" I muttered.

"Alphonso "Mack" McKenzie. He is a SHIELD mechanic and engineer" he said, pointing to the black man with a truckload of weapons next to him.

"And Antonnie Tripplett. He is a SHIELD pilot and sniper" he said, gesturing to the other black man with a pistol at his side.

"And this is Jason Stark, you're new team leader" Novu introduced me.

I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

I looked at everybody and gauged them.

'Well this should be interesting' I thought to myself.

"Nice to meet you Jason. Just call me Tripp for short" the man called Tripplett said as he shook my hand.

"Okay, what is our mission?" I asked Novu once I finished aquatinting myself with everyone.

Everyone gathered around.

"Your next mission lies in an alternate universe called the Negative Zone. There is a special prison for enhanced and dangerous individuals. You must break two of these individuals out. There names are Logan Howlett and Nuke. There are special designations on there cells" Novu explained.

"Why are we breaking dangerous individuals out?" I asked the obvious question.

"Because I have used the Book of Destiny to look into the future and Logan and Nuke are vital to the plan, Logan especially as he could be the key to defeating the Anti Monitor" Novu said.

We nodded.

"Good. See you when you get back" Novu said.

We grabbed all of our gear that was piled up and walked into the Quinjet.

"Tripp, I take it this is your area of expertise" I said.

"Yep it certainly is" Tripp replied.

We all strapped ourselves into the seats on the Quinjet.

The Quinjet began levitating in the air and Tripp pointed it to the sky.

The engines blasted and we flew upwards.

The Quinjet entered hyperspace and flew into space.

My face felt like it was getting ripped off by the extreme pressure.

A green portal erupted in front of us all of a sudden and we flew in.

When we stopped, space around us was completely green.

I guessed that this was the Negative Zone.

The most obvious part was the massive singularity that took up most of the place.

And there was a large prison at the edge.

"Tripp, fly us in and try to avoid the singularity" I told him.

He did so and we approached the prison carefully.

There were no guard ships or anything which was curious.

But then again, the sweet thing about having a prison right next to a singularity was that the prison could simply fall into the singularity and there would be no problem, it would just get crushed into nothingness.

"Tripp dock us on the underside of the prison, we need to plan our move" I said.

Everyone gathered at the centre of the Quinjet.

It was very stressful that everything was dependant on my leadership skills.

Hopefully I wouldn't get anyone killed.

"All right" I said, bringing up a map of the inside of the prison.

"The prison room is located here. Conrad, Rory, Jenna, Mack and I will get Logan and Nuke out. Helena, Tripp, Morris, you guys stay here on the ship and make sure no one storms it. Nico, Takio, you guys need to deactivate the power in the prison. Got it?" I asked.

Everybody nodded.

"Let's suit up then" I said.

I put on the Black Arrow suit, feeling very confident about this.

I knew that my team and I could pull this off.

My unit had departed first and we snuck inside, following an extensive period of time, during which we were cutting the prison open.

It was alien like in appearance, sort of like the Chitauri but more advanced.

We began sneaking inside the prison towards where the prison was located.

So far we had not encountered any guards.

I was quite thankful about that.

We were going carefully with Conrad covering us from behind.

It was a good team and Mack was scouting ahead.

We had continued on until Conrad had spotted a lone guard following our trail.

I guess there were guards.

"Okay guys. Let's move it. We find the prisoners and get out" I said and we moved onwards.

A few minutes later and we entered the prison room.

It was huge and there were over four hundred prisoners, maybe more.

I groaned.

This was going to be a long job.

"All right split up guys. Cover more ground, Conrad come with me" I ordered and we split up.

Conrad followed me.

We walked on the first row and saw many types of creatures; most of them aliens but some of them were humans.

How humans ended up here I have no idea.

This was some freaky shit.

The first ten rows were a waste of our time.

But on the eleventh row, we got lucky and found one of the guys we were looking for.

Novu had shown me who we were looking for telepathically.

The man was tall, muscular and bearded.

He had broad shoulders and a beard that clearly hadn't been shaved in months.

I took a deep breath.

"Logan Howlett. My name is Jason Stark. This is Conrad James and we are here to rescue you" I told him.

He looked at us with contempt.

Why?" was all he said in a gruff voice.

"Because we need your help. I'll explain it once we get out of here" I said.

"What makes you think I want to help you?" he asked.

"Jason, I can always knock his ass out and drag him out of here" Conrad said in a bored tone.

I just shot him a look.

"Look Logan, we're just doing my job. Now do you wanna get out of here or not? As far as I'm concerned, you can rot in here for the rest of your days. Now you coming or what?" I said with intritation.

"You have balls bub. Okay I'll follow you. Let's see where the party takes us. I was getting bored in here anyway" Logan said.

Conrad charged his fist up with lightning and punched the glass.

It shattered on impact.

"Let's go" I said.

Logan climbed out and together, the 3 of us jumped to the ground.

Rory, Jenna and Mack were there alongside a tall, blonde haired man who I assumed was Nuke.

He was even bigger than Logan was and his hands looked big enough to crush my skull.

I turned to face Rory.

"I assume you explained what's going on to him?" I asked Rory.

He nodded.

"He did. And I agreed to help you" Nuke said in a cold, metallic voice.

I turned to face him curiously.

He didn't even sound human.

"Okay, seriously are we going dancing or what guys? Can we get on with whatever this bullshit mission is" Logan sarcastically.

"Will someone throw this guy a bone to chew on" I said sarcastically.

Logan nearly leapt at me but Mack stopped him from jumping at me.

"Down boy" Mack said.

"So what now?" Nuke asked.

"We need to get the hell out of here" Mack said which was an obvious answer.

"We get out of the Negative Zone and fly to Earth" Rory added.

"Assuming that is going to be easy. The portal closed upon entry" Conrad said.

"Uh, I was wondering about that. Things were getting a bit boring" I said sarcastically.

"Wow, well organized rescue" Logan said equally sarcastic.

"Shut up Logan. If you have nothing to contribute, shut your mouth" I said.

Logan just growled at me.

"Okay. Here's the plan. We find the others, get to the ship, find a way to open the portal and get out, then we fly to Earth and deliver you guys to Novu" I explained.

"Nice plan. So now we're delivery like in the mail or something?" Logan demanded angrily.

"No that's not what I said" I blinked as Logan was probably a dangerous man.

"Yeah had better have been bub" Logan snarled.

"Okay let's take it easy guys. Lets not start a fight" Mack said.

"Mack's right. That is not a good idea," Conrad said.

"All this testrorineone is getting on my nerves. Can we just get on with the mission?" Jenna snapped.

Before I could say anything, the alarm on my suit started blearing. I activated it and brought up a screen.

It was the ships cameras.

It showed twenty large ships approaching the prison.

I zoomed inside the lead ship and it showed a massive insectoid like creature in the window.

The insectoid was cackling. "It is time we showed the beings of the Negative Zone that I am the one true king. They will all bow before me" he said in a deep menacing tone.

"I am…Annihlus"

**And Chapter 17 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So now Antonnie Triplett, Mack McKenzie, Rory Regan and Helena Bertenelli have joined the team.**

**Tripp and Mack are my two faviroute Agents of SHIELD characters.**

**And Rory and Helena have pretty much been wasted in Arrow.**

**And Logan Howlett aka Wolverine and Nuke are here.**

**Aragorn II Elessar's 'Devil and the Archer series' inspired me to use them in this. **

**In the Marvel Comics, we have Nuke, a super soldier who was created by the Weapon X Program. But in this fic, Nuke is a cyborg. **

**For Logan, picture the one and only Hugh Jackman in the role as I really can't imagine anyone else as him.**

**And for Nuke, picture Arnold Schwarzenegger in the role as I think he would be perfect. **

**And Annihlus is here as well.**

**For those of you who guessed he would appear in this chapter, well done.**

**He will be the main villain in this story and a pawn of the Anti Monitor. **

**Next chapter will feature the team's first encounter with Annihlus.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter. **

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**Before we continue, the second Black Widow trailer is set to drop tomorrow. And the final two parts of **_**Crisis on Infinite Earths**_** airs on Tuesday. I hope you are all as excited about them as I am. **

**Now moving on…**

**This chapter is one I am sure you've been looking forward to; Team Monitor's first confrontation with Annihlus.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far. **

**On with the show. **

_Jason's POV._

Following the whole incident when we were attempting to break Logan and Nuke out of prison, that was the point where everything went to hell.

Some insectoid guy named Annihlus apparently thought that it was a fantastic idea to attack NOW.

I mean come on people.

Before I could tell everyone else what was going on, a missile streaked towards the prison.

It exploded and Jenna, Conrad, Mack, Logan, Nuke and Rory were thrown off there feet from the blast.

The ground crumbled and we all fell down.

Given the fact that I was a few metres away from the others, I fell separately.

I landed on my leg which caused pain to shoot up it.

I groaned and climbed to my feet.

I needed to get the hell out of here now.

I began moving quickly, attempting to find a way out of here.

Some debris was hanging and I used that to climb up.

I rolled to my feet and stood up, my leg now healed.

I heard footsteps and Jenna, Logan, Mack, Conrad, Nuke and Rory came running in.

"Oh thank god, I thought we were goners" Conrad panted.

I almost agreed with him.

Somehow though, I doubted Novu or whichever god controlled this Multiverse was done with us yet.

The walls crumbled and dozens of insect type aliens burst in.

They were all at least seven feet tall.

Logan turned to face them and 3 metal claws erupted from his knuckles.

With a roar, he leapt at the aliens.

Okay.

Novu definitely didn't tell me about this.

I was going to have a chat with him about giving me the full information next time.

Jenna pulled an explosive arrow out of her quiver and shot it at an alien.

It lodged itself in its chest, where it exploded, scattering bloody alien bits everywhere.

Pretty gross right?

Rory grabbed two aliens with his rags and repeatedly slammed them over and over until they were dazed.

Mack took out a shotgun and shot an alien point blank in the face, sending it flying back.

Nuke kicked an alien in its private spot, sending it flying into a wall.

I pulled out my sword and cut down an alien that tried to sneak up on me.

Conrad punched an alien with his Dragon Lightning, which killed the alien instantly.

"Fall back!" I shouted.

The rest of the team turned to follow me.

We ran throughout a series of hallways, trying to avoid any aliens.

As we entered a large chamber, the large alien named Annihlus broke through the roof and landed in front of us.

"Not so fast little humans. It is time to die" Annihlus said in a deep, scary voice.

Nuke walked past us and strode calmly to Annihlus.

"Fuck you asshole" Nuke said without any emotion in his voice.

Annihlus just smirked and waited with his arms wide open.

Nuke punched him extremely hard, which sent Annihlus flying back and crashing into the chamber behind him.

My jaw dropped.

How strong was this guy?

Nuke turned to face us.

"What are you?" I asked.

"I am machine" Nuke replied.

And there, everything fell into place; Nuke sounding like a robot, his super strength.

"Let's go, he wont stay down for long" Nuke said.

We turned and bolted towards where our ship was docked.

"Nico, Takio, get to the ship now, we need to get the hell out of here" I said through the comm link.

"Copy that" Takio responded.

More aliens appeared but Jenna and Mack took them down with there long range weapons.

An alien went flying and Takio and Nico ran through a chamber to join us.

"Good to see you guys" I said.

"You too" Nico replied.

We continued running before we found what was obviously the bridge of the prison.

Annihlus crashed and landed in front of us once again.

"Not this guy again" Jenna groaned.

"I'll handle him" Conrad said with a smirk and charged up his Dragon Lightning.

He ran at Annihlus at full speed.

Annihlus took out a gun of some sort and fired a beam of energy at Conrad.

What happened next chilled me to the bone.

Conrad screamed in pain.

Conrad had explained to me that he was invulnerable to most forms of physical damage.

But this something to be concerned about.

Annihlus grabbed Conrad and punched him out.

Takio tapped his watch and the Halo armour formed around him in seconds.

He then flew straight at Annihlus firing his rockets and repulsers.

Annihlus caught Takio by the throat and punched him so hard; his entire helmet shattered.

He then punched Takio out.

Shit.

This guy was way too powerful to be defeated.

"Fall back now, the fight is lost" I said.

We couldn't beat Annihlus at this point.

Nuke only beat him because Annihlus underestimated him.

Clearly he was a fast learner.

We ran towards the ship.

"Go, go, go!" I shouted.

"Where are Conrad and Takio?" Helena asked.

"They were captured by a big alien dude named Annihlus. We need to move!" I yelled.

"You mean you left them behind?" Tripp asked.

"Annihlus is way too powerful to be defeated at this point. We will come back for them" I said.

Tripp briefly looked worried before firing up the ship.

We began detaching from the prison.

The engines activated and we flew away from the prison as fast as possible.

The green space around us opened up to reveal regular space and we shot through.

Unfortunately the twenty ships were following us.

It soon became a dog fight.

We flew high and low, dodging the gun blasts.

Our goal was self preservation so we were concentrating more on not dying but every now and then we fired our ship's guns and took down one or two.

But the ships were relentless on us.

One ship got in a lucky shot and took out our weapon systems.

"Shit" I cursed.

This was bad.

"We need to head to Earth, go through hyperspace!" I shouted.

We entered hyperspace but several ships followed us.

As we flew, I recognized Jupiter as we entered the Solar System.

A gun blast hit us in the engines and we lost control.

We spiralled towards Earth at rapid speed.

We entered the atmosphere and began accelerating even more than we were originally.

I recognized Malibu as we entered a forest outside it.

"PREPARE FOR A REALLY BAD LANDING!" I shouted.

We slammed into the ground outside Malibu and went skidding for about another hundred metres.

I could hear Nico swearing and cursing behind me.

Eventually we stopped skidding.

We waited for a few seconds, trying to catch our breath.

"Well that could have been worse" Morris said.

At that very moment, one of the wings broke off.

I sent a glare in his direction.

"Okay I take that back, it just got worse" Morris said.

We soon exited the ship to survey the damage.

It was very bad.

"All right then, now what's the plan?" Rory asked.

"My dad has a mansion here. We can go there to freshen up and then we can plan our next move" I said.

Thankfully though, Natasha had informed me that my dad had moved out of the mansion and was staying in Avengers Tower in New York City, with the mansion only being a vacation resort.

"Nico can you get us there?" I asked him.

"Sure, what does it look like?" he asked me.

"It has the words STARK in giant letters on the side" I said.

He grabbed me and we vanished.

We reappeared in the mansion.

I knew that my dad's A.I JARVIS would be here.

Thankfully, Jenna had given me tech that could deactivate any security system in the Multiverse.

Soon enough, JARVIS was deactivated.

"I'll be back" Nico told me and teleported again.

He returned with Helena and Mack.

"Well I certainly get used to this. Why don't we forget the mission and take a few days off here?" Mack said with a smirk.

Helena gave him a glare.

"Yeah that would be cool Mack. Somehow I don't think that's going to be happening" I told him.

While Helena and Mack were exploring the mansion, Nico retuned with Tripp and Morris.

Then Jenna and Logan.

And finally Nuke.

"Damn dude, this is one hell of a mansion" Morris said, thoroughly impressed.

I smiled.

"Yeah it is. I had a lot of fun here when I was younger" I said.

"Okay guys, freshen up, and then we'll figure out our next move" I said.

Boy but I was exhausted.

But now was the time when we needed to kick ass.

_No one's POV._

_**Distant Region of Space.**_

Conrad was in a sphere of some sort.

And he was attached to various tubes.

Takio was in a separate sphere, still out.

Conrad had found himself becoming weaker and weaker by the moment.

The doors opened and Annihlus entered.

"What did you do to me?" Conrad snarled.

Annihlus chuckled.

"I am draining your life force. Once I absorb it, I will be the most powerful person in the Multiverse" he said.

"And what about Takio?" Conrad asked, pointing to him.

"I will modify his tech to create an indestructible armour. Now enjoy dying" Annihlus said before leaving the room.

Conrad could only hope that the others rescued him and Takio in time.

**And Chapter 18 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**So Conrad and Takio have been captured by Annihlus.**

**Annihlus is draining Conrad of his life force in order to empower himself.**

**And he will modify Takio's armour in order to create his own exoskeleton.**

**And now Team Monitor has arrived at the Malibu mansion.**

**Next chapter will be a bridge chapter, bridging this chapter and Chapter 20 together.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**Now before we continue, there are two things I want to tell you.**

**First off the final two parts of **_**Crisis on Infinite Earths**_** have aired and I must say they were absolutely amazing. Oliver was phenomenal as the Spectre and I enjoyed his send-off. **

**I also liked the cameo from Ezra Miller's Flash. That was pretty awesome.**

**The only thing that pissed me off was that Eobard Thawne aka Reverse Flash wasn't included. I mean WTF!?**

**And the second thing was the second Black Widow trailer has dropped and man am I excited.**

**It is very sad that Natasha will no longer be in the MCU but I also hope that Yelena Belova becomes the next Black Widow.**

**Now onto the story…**

**This chapter will bring in another OC of mine but I can confirm, she will not join Team Monitor.**

**This chapter will be in Jenna's POV. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, Arrow or any characters and elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this story.**

**On with the show.**

**1jesus:** A Venom/Supergirl crossover? That sounds awesome. I am tied between that and an Agents of SHIELD rewrite.

_Jenna's POV._

Well this is a disaster.

First we are supposed to break Logan and Nuke out of prison, I mean easy peasy and then well whoopee do, some giant alien attacks us and we crash land outside Malibu.

I hope Jason is coming up with a plan to rescue Takio and Conrad soon. I don't like leaving team members behind to die.

For now I guess, we will have to wait and see what the plan is.

Meantime, rest when you can, eat when you can.

I decided to explore this mansion.

I walked into the kitchen where Jason had directed us too and I found the fridge.

Tripp and Mack were there.

"Hey guys. Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"Good Jenna. One of those aliens scraped me but either than that, I couldn't have been better" Mack said.

"How are you Jenna? You okay?" Tripp asked.

"Yeah I'm good. Worried about Takio and Conrad but I'm good" I said.

They nodded in understatement.

The fridge was packed with everything, fruits like apples and oranges, cold meats, some left over pork roast, pineapples and a leftover tray of lasagne.

'How come there's leftover food here? I thought that Jason said no one lives here?' I thought in confusion.

Not that I'm complaining, I love lasagne.

I grabbed it and put it in the microwave.

The rest of the team went there separate ways, some went exploring myself.

I was curious about this house.

I was curious to learn more about Jason.

I left the kitchen and began exploring the house.

It was very large and I could see why Jason loved it.

It had large windows overlooking the ocean and a crystal pool nearby.

I walked upstairs where I found the bedrooms.

I opened the first bedroom.

Thanks to me deactivating the houses A.I, JARVIS, there was no security, meaning that I could go snooping wherever I wanted to.

I walked around the bedroom and saw a picture on the bedside table.

It was a picture of Jason and a young girl who looked about my age, maybe younger.

She was blonde haired and quite pretty.

They were laughing and smiling in the picture.

Clearly they were close friends maybe more.

I walked around his bedroom and saw a touch screen thing. I touched it.

There were some computer files open on it.

They were detailed about the group Jason called the Avengers.

I read through all of them and they were all pretty awesome.

I saw a picture of Natasha and it made me sad as I remembered how she had trained me on Earth-1 and how she was dead at this point, killed by a man called Red Guardian.

I felt a wave of sadness cross me as I remembered my fallen mentor.

I soon left the room and returned to the kitchen as I was getting hungry.

When I got back to the kitchen, Tripp, Helena and Mack were there.

I helped myself to a serving of lasagne that I had warmed previously in the microwave before I went snooping and said, "Anyone else want to join me?"

We all sat down.

We sat and talked for a while.

Damn but these were some fun people.

I really felt a connection with all of them.

"Uh who the hell are you people and why are you in my house?" a voice said behind us.

I froze.

How the hell did I miss her?

I turned around and saw the same girl from the picture on Jason's bedside table.

I felt Helena tense up beside me.

"Who the hell are you?" Helena asked.

"I'm calling the police" the girl threatened.

"Whoa guys, lets all calm down here" Tripp tried to defuse the situation.

"Okay then, my name is Jenna Rixton. I'm a friend of Jason's. He let us in here" I said.

"Jason is dead. Or have you been living under a rock for the past year?" she asked in a mocking tone.

Helena's hand moved closer to a knife hanging at her belt.

I subtly shook my head at her.

Entering a fight was not going to help us in any way.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Jason asked as he came in from the kitchens other entrance.

He froze when he saw the girl.

The tension increased even more.

"Rebecca?" he said. She also looked shocked. "Jay?" she said increduesly.

"But, but, you're dead. What sort of game are you people playing? If this is some sort of joke, it's not funny. I'm calling the cops" she said.

"Becky, calm down, it's really me. Remember when I wanted to put your doll in the fireplace" Jason said.

I had no idea what that meant but clearly it seemed to have an affect on Rebecca.

She threw herself into his arms.

"It's really you Jay, where have you been?" she asked.

"Becky, let me introduce you to my friends first. These are Jenna Rixton, Antonnie Tripplett, Helena Bertenelli and Mack McKenzie. Guys, excuse me for a moment. Becky, come, I'll explain everything," Jason said.

"Well that was awkward" Tripp voiced. I snorted and nodded.

"Well this is gonna take a while, might as well eat" I said.

I got nods of approval and we continued on.

Mack volunteered to wash the dishes and while he was busy with that, I went exploring around the house. I passed by a room and saw that Jason was explaining everything to the woman.

She looked like she was about to cry which wouldn't have surprised me.

She then slapped him in the face, which caused me to chuckle slightly.

This was quite entertaining.

She then threw her arms around him and hugged him.

I also expected that to happen.

I knocked on the side of the door to come in.

"Come in Jenna. This is my step sister Rebecca. I am pretty sure you know who she is right Becky?" she nodded.

"Sorry guys. I didn't mean to interrupt and I'll leave you two alone" I said.

"Not quite Ms Rixton. We need to regroup and plan our next move" Novu said from behind me and I jumped.

What the hell is it with people sneaking up behind me?

"Jesus dude. Stop doing shit like this" I said.

"We should retreat. I know about Annihlus and you shall go to Earth 1 to regroup" Novu said.

My eyebrows rose.

Going home again?

"Who the hell is this guy Jason?" Rebecca asked.

"This is the Monitor. He is the guy who has recruited us to save the Multiverse cause there is some crazy shit going down" Jason said.

"Ah yes Ms Potts I didn't mean to startle you but I have to interrupt this family reunion. Serious matters are at hand" Novu said.

Jason said goodbye to Rebecca and made her promise not to say anything.

We all gathered together downstairs soon after as Novu brought the rest of the team together.

All except for Helena that is.

He told her that he required her to help him in locating Conrad and Takio.

Novu than made us all disappear except for himself and Helena.

When we reappeared we were in some green cave thing.

Jason didn't seem as surprised as the rest of us because he had a smile on his face.

How I don't know.

Suddenly a middle aged man with a stubble beard entered and I instantly tensed, but Jason waved us aside.

"Jason? Is that you? Who the hell are all these people?" the man asked increduesly.

"Yes Oliver it's me. I'm back again. It's good to see you. And don't worry about them, they are with me, I'll explain" Jason replied hugging him.

Oliver smiled.

"You have got to stop disappearing on me dude. This disappearing act of yours is getting very stressful! Where have you been this time?" Oliver asked.

"Well Novu came to pick me up. I met my new team that I was supposed to save the Multiverse with. We were all over the universe, collecting a magic wand. Then we went to break two people out of prison during which a giant alien attacked us and captured two of my team-mates so we were forced to come here" Jason explained.

"Sounds like you've been busy Jason" Oliver said.

"Yeah that's an understatement. Let me introduce this is my team here. Jenna Rixton, Nico Di Angelo, Mack McKenzie, Antonnie Tripplett, Morris Bench, Logan Howlett and Nuke" Jason said.

"Any friend of Jason's is a friend of mine" Oliver said.

"You're all welcome to come and rest and regroup. Anything I can do to help, I am at your service" Oliver said.

"Thanks Oliver, I really appreciate it" Jason said.

We all crammed into a limousine and we then drove to some place called the Queen Mansion.

Mansion was an understatement.

This place was more like a castle.

"Welcome to my home. Make yourselves comfortable" Oliver said.

We all went into what looked like a sitting room and plopped ourselves onto various couches, heaving a collective sigh of relief.

'We better rest as much as possible. Because something tells me that's shit is about to hit the fan' I thought.

**And Chapter 19 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Now Rebecca is another OC of mine and is the daughter of Pepper Potts. But she is Tony's adopted kid. **

**Now next chapter will begin the divide into the two separate story arcs which will eventually converge for the final battle.**

**Until next time, review, follow faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will feature the first story arc, while the second arc will be introduced in the next chapter.**

**Some of the material in this chapter has been taken from Aragorn II Elessar's fic **_**Death and Punishment **_**so thank you to him. If you haven't read it or his other works in the 'Devil and the Archer series', I would highly recommend you do. They are absolutely fantastic.**

**Also there is going to be a lot of blood and gore in this chapter, so if you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Don't say I didn't warn you and then go rant at me in the comments. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, Arrow or any characters and elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this story.**

**Warning- blood and gore. **

**On with the show. **

**supercode:** Thank you for the review. I agree with you. But the team 1: Trusts Jason and 2: Can't exactly disagree. You will see in this chapter.

_Jason's POV._

After arriving at Oliver's mansion, which was exactly as I remembered it as, I just focused on finding myself a spot to rest, and fell asleep instantly.

I woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed.

I found Mack, Jenna and Oliver talking downstairs.

"Hey guys. What's happening?" I asked.

"Oh hey Jason, we were just bouncing ideas on how to rescue Conrad and Takio. We could use your input" Jenna replied.

"Yeah I've been thinking about this myself. I am not happy about what happened. My first port of call is to get hold of Novu. He can help us go back and rescue them" I said.

At that moment, space itself suddenly warped and I found myself back in Novu's realm.

"Novu, I hope you brought us here to help us go back and get Conrad and Takio?" I said.

"I am sorry Jason. I wish I had better news but I cannot locate them as the Anti Monitor has concealed them somehow. However I have enlisted the aid of two SHIELD scientists Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons to help us track them and Helena is assisting them. There are other things that need to get done. I have something I need you to do" Novu replied.

"You know what, I am supposed to be leading and this is not looking good on my track record. How is my team supposed to trust me if I can't even keep them safe? I'm not the right guy for this job. Maybe you should get someone else" I said.

"I know this is difficult for you Jason. Leading an entire team is hard. But I have looked into the future and you are the only person who can defeat the Anti Monitor. In all other futures, the Multiverse is destroyed by the Anti Monitor and the daemon sultan Azathoth. You are the only person who can save us all" Novu said.

"You can do this Jason. I know you can and I'm right here with you" Oliver said.

"I don't know Oliver. I don't know if I can do this. I want to do this but I don't want to let anyone else down" I said.

"Jason. We're behind you. We know it wasn't you're fault. It's not like we're going to leave them there. We will get them back. So don't worry about it" Mack said.

"I would like to give you more time to adjust Jason but sadly we are all out of time" Novu said.

"Now I need to bring Slade Wilson in as he is vital to the plan" Novu said.

"Oliver, I'm going to need your help with this which is why you are here" Novu warned.

He waved his hand and a man in his forties, with a long beard and an eyepatch over his right eye appeared.

He looked like someone I definitely didn't want to pick a fight with.

"You don't want to pick a fight with anyone you chicken ass bitch. You're not even in the comic books. And fuck you" said a guest in my head.

"Fuck off, I'm busy" I replied, in my head.

"Kid? What's going on here? And who the hell are the rest of you?" Slade asked angrily.

"Slade Wilson, my name is Mar Novu. This is Jason Stark, Jenna Rixton and Mack McKenzie. We need your help for a mission" Novu said.

"I don't think so" Slade snarled and drew his sword before rushing Novu…only to reappear exactly where he started.

"I would not attempt such rash actions again Mr Wilson. Otherwise there will be consequences" Novu said coldly.

"I don't know what tricks these are, but I'm not interested" he growled.

"Slade calm down. I trust him. And we need your help, otherwise billions will die. Please help us. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't important" Oliver said.

"I'll take your word kid, but I don't like being bullied into things I know nothing about" Slade said.

"Thanks I owe you one" Oliver said.

"You owe me lots more boy" Slade growled.

We all turned to face Novu.

"You're mission is located on Earth-199999. There is a HYDRA leader there named Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker. He is a very dangerous man who controls many criminal enterprises and is one of the heads of the terrorist organization HYDRA. Your goal is to kill him. I already have a contact there who will help you. Mr Queen, You have a been great help. I will return you home, but we will need your help for battles yet to come" Novu said.

"I'll be waiting" Oliver said.

"Thank you again Slade for helping them. Good luck" Oliver said.

"Good luck Jay, I'll be seeing you soon" Oliver said.

"Thanks Oliver. I'll see you soon" I replied.

With a nod of his head, Oliver vanished.

We all looked at expectantly at Novu and with a wave of his hand, he made us vanish.

When we reappeared, we were at an airfield, where a Quinjet was waiting.

Logan, Nuke and Rory were already there and we greeted each other.

"Okay so where is this contact we are supposed to me meeting. Have any of you seen him?" I asked.

"Nope, not yet. We don't even know what he looks like" Rory replied.

A man suddenly came into view with a look that could turn the blood in your veins to ice.

He looked very rough and looked like he had some form of military training.

He had a small gun with him but on the left side of his belt was a larger one while on the right side, he kept a hammer.

He wore a trenchcoat with open buttons and his vest had a symbol of a skull on it.

We all stared at him and waited as he approached.

"Are you Jason Stark" he asked.

"Who's asking?" I asked.

"My name is Frank. And I'm here to help you" he said.

"You're Novu's contact" I stated.

"Yep" Frank replied.

"We got to get on the jet. I'll introduce everyone once we're in the air" I said.

"Where are we going?" Jenna asked.

"Grand Nixon Island. It's where Baron Strucker and his men are" Frank explained.

We then moved into the Quinjet and Jenna piloted it.

The coordinates for the place were already pre programmed.

It took off from the ground and flew into the air.

We were going to be there in five minutes so I introduced Frank to everyone.

He then outlined the plan to everyone.

We then flew above the place called Grand Nixon Island.

It was not on any maps and was home to HYDRA aka the most violent people on the planet.

I know sounds fun.

"All right guys, time to jump out" Jenna said from the cockpit.

"Are you going to fly around?" I asked her.

"Nope. I'm going to crash the Quinjet" Jenna said entuhusiactly.

I just groaned.

This woman truly was crazy.

We grabbed parachutes that were nearby and strapped them on.

"Sayonara" Frank said before he and Logan jumped out simultansuly.

Rory and I went next followed by Mack and Nuke.

And finally Jenna jumped out.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the Quinjet dive-bomb and crash in the distance with a big fiery explosion.

'Well there goes our ride home' I thought to myself.

We safely parachuted to the ground.

We all brandished our weapons that we had strapped on prior to parachuting.

Jenna had notched an arrow to her bow.

Frank carried an assault rifle and Slade had drawn his sword along with a pistol.

Rory was wrapped in his rags while Logan was unarmed.

Mack had armed himself with an AK-74 assault rifle.

I had drawn an arrow.

Nuke had armed itself with an assault rifle in one hand and a shotgun in the other.

We moved across the terrain, keeping an eye out.

Soon I noticed our target.

"Two towers 12:00" I said.

"I'll take them" Frank said.

He took aim with his rifle and shot one of the guards in the head.

He then moved faster then I could see and shot the guard in the other tower in the throat.

Several guards and HYDRA agents came rushing out the towers and Logan roared before leaping into battle, his claws extended.

He impaled one in the chest.

Jenna and I loosed our arrows and took down two more agents.

Mack shot down 3 of them that were ganging up on Logan.

Slade marched into battle, his armour deflecting the bullets and killed two of them.

Rory grabbed another one with his rags and crushed his skull.

Nuke shot another guard point blank in the face with its shotgun.

The field was littered with dead bodies soon.

"We're in" I said.

"And there all dead" Frank added.

We moved into the tower, where more guards came and rushed us.

We nodded at each other as Slade spun around and decapitated a guard.

Mack brandished a knife and stabbed one of the agents in the gut repeatedly until he was dead.

I brandished my sword and stabbed another one through the chest.

Logan was shot, but his wounds closed up instantly and he impaled another one through the throat.

'Neat trick. I've got to get myself some of that' I thought to myself.

Rory, Jenna and Slade had killed the rest of them.

We came across another small building where there were two snipers on top and 8 guys at the bottom.

Mack imiadetley shot the snipers down in quick succession.

Nuke brandished its assault rifle and killed 3 of the guards.

Slade stabbed one through the throat and spun in a rotary motion and decapitated the other.

Jenna fired 3 arrows rapidly and took down the remaining 3.

Only one was left and Nuke shot him in the leg, making him scream in pain.

"Where's Baron Strucker?" I asked him.

"I wont tell" the man said defiantly only for Slade to stab him in the thigh.

"Ah! He's out back, with the warhead" the man groaned.

"Thank you for your kindness" I said sweetly before firing an arrow into his throat.

"Another intruder coming in!" a voice said through the speakers.

"Another intruder?" Mack asked in confusion.

"That means we're not the only ones here" I said.

I turned and ran out the back door and into a forest with the rest of them in close pursuit.

Several HYDRA agents were there.

I yanked a grenade out and threw it at them.

It exploded and two of them were killed.

Slade shot another one in the head.

I flipped into the air and kicked an agent in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

I then shot him in the throat and he died in agony.

Nuke punched another in the gut before taking out its shotgun.

"Hasta la vista baby" it said before shooting him point blank in the face, creating a bloody spray of brains.

Another gun shot rang and a red haired woman in a black jumpsuit ran into the fray.

She flipped into the air and caught another agent with her legs, bringing him to the ground.

"Who's the babe?" Mack asked to no one in particular, only to get a glare from me.

I was very protective of her.

"That's Natasha Romanoff, one of the best SHIELD agents in existence. Show some respect" I snapped.

She looked up and was surprised to see me.

"Jay? I wasn't told you'd be here too" she said in surprise.

"Yeah but technically I'm supposed to be dead. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Same thing as you. Trying to stop one of the heads of HYDRA" Natasha said.

"We need to move" Nuke said all of a sudden.

And together the 9 of us moved out to go beat the shit out of Strucker.

More agents started yelling in the distance and Natasha, Frank, Mack, Jenna and I took cover.

Rory's rags absorbed the bullets shot at him as he grabbed two of them and threw them into the distance.

Slade lobbed off another head with his sword as he brandished his pistol and shot another one in the head.

Nuke fired its rifle and shotgun simultansuly, taking out many soldiers.

One agent came close to where I was and I pulled a knife out.

I then stabbed the agent in the foot before upwards.

Mack, Frank, Natasha, Jenna and I moved out, rapidly taking down enemy fighters.

I flip-kicked one in the head before sweeping the legs of another.

I then brandished my sword and stabbed the fallen agent in the gut.

Jenna loosed arrow after arrow at the enemy, taking down multiple soldiers.

Frank just unloaded his entire machine gun at them.

Logan leapt, stabbing another soldier through the chest.

Mack also unloaded his assault rifle on them until it was empty.

He had also used up all his magazine clippings.

He threw his gun to the side and yanked out a pair of pistols.

Jenna pulled an arrow out and stabbed a solder through the eye.

Frank took out a knife and rammed it through a soldier's head.

It was a fricken massacre.

That is the only word to describe the scene.

We moved to where a door to the base was.

I fired an explosive arrow that sent the door flying off its hinges.

Once inside, I saw a man who I assumed was Strucker ordering one of his men to arm and fire the nuke.

"Baron Strucker!" I yelled.

The HYDRA leader turned to face us.

Oh shit.

Then, Natasha and Jenna rushed him.

The rest of us worked to kill the remaining HYDRA agents.

As Natasha and Jenna reached Strucker, a massive man at least 8 feet tall stepped in there path.

He punched Jenna in the face, knocking her out.

Before he could reach Natasha, I ran at him and we began fighting brutally.

Strucker meanwhile had begun making his escape.

Mack spun around and shot an agent in the head.

Logan stabbed an agent through the throat before spinning around and stabbing another through the mouth, with his claws protruding from the back of the mans head.

Nuke grabbed a man and punched him so hard, the mans head literally went flying off.

Rory grabbed two soldiers and threw them into a wall.

Slade brandished his sword and fought against 3 soldiers.

He stabbed one clean through the chest before spinning around and slashing the throat of the second.

The third turned and ran only to get his skull smashed in by Frank's hammer.

The big man meanwhile, picked me up by the throat and punched me into a wall.

That hurt a lot.

"Hey!" Nuke said as it walked up to him.

The big man looked down at him.

Nuke suddenly kicked the man in the balls.

Nuke's superhuman strength sent even a big man like him flying.

"Yipikayay motherfucker" Nuke said.

The man landed hard.

Mack ran up to him and shot him in the head multiple times.

Strucker was getting away though.

That and the nuke had a timer on set for 5 minutes.

"Guys, we need to move!" I shouted.

Nuke picked up Jenna and Logan carried me as I was still injured but my wounds were healing rapidly.

We all ran straight to where Strucker was getting in his helicopter.

Frank shot at the chopper but it didn't do much to it.

Suddenly a man stepped in our path.

He was dressed in some sort of combat suit and was covered in robes.

He carried a scythe.

"You are not getting to Baron Strucker" the man said.

"Who the hell are you?" Frank asked.

"Call me…Grim Reaper" the man said.

"Get the fuck out of our way" Logan growled.

"Nah" Grim Reaper said with a smirk.

"Actually, everyone you get Strucker. I'll deal with this clown" I said.

They ran past me as I faced Grim Reaper.

I charged him, aiming to hit his face.

Grim Reaper moved at superhuman speed, easily dodging the punches and kicks I threw at him.

He punched me in the face, and I was sent to the ground.

This guy was good.

He was even faster than me and I was super soldier.

I got up and rolled away from his next strike.

I swung around briefly to find the timer on the nuke at 80 seconds.

I charged suddenly and tackled Grim Reaper to the ground where I applied a series of brutal punches to his face.

I flipped over and got him in a headlock.

The timer was now down to 20 seconds.

Oh bloody hell.

This was not good.

I let go and got up, before kicking him in the face. I then ran at the chopper as fast as I could.

Strucker was on his knees, clearly bloodied and injured.

"Guys, we need to move now!" I said urgently.

"Got it. Sayonara" Frank said before shooting Strucker in the head and he fell down.

We all jumped into the chopper and it took off quickly.

As we flew away, with my superhuman eyesight, I saw Grim Reaper leap into the sea.

Well he would certainly be a problem for another day.

We flew away as fast as we could away from the island.

Suddenly the island exploded.

Even far away, I felt the shockwave from it.

Grand Nixon Island was now a deep, smoking, ruined impact crater.

We landed far away from it on another small patch of land.

We got out and checked to make sure we were okay.

Jenna was still out.

"Thanks for the assist guys, you just made my day easier" Natasha said.

"Anytime Nat. So who was this Grim Reaper guy?" I asked.

"He is an enhanced mercenary. Basically works for whoever can dish out the best pay check. But SHIELD will find him eventually" Natasha assured.

"Nat are you going to come with us?" I asked her hopefully.

"Unfortunately no. I have to deliver my report in to Fury. Don't worry, I wont tell him you're alive. And you guys?" she asked us.

"We're going to rain hell on whoever is in charge of this" I said.

"Well good luck and see you around" Natasha said before giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Something in the back of my head told me that we weren't done yet.

And it wasn't going to end well.

**And Chapter 20 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I honestly couldn't resist using Frank Castle aka Punisher. Jon Bernthal is nothing but amazing and phenomenal as Frank Castle, hell he was literally born to BE the Punisher just as Scarlett Johansson was meant for the role of Natasha Romanoff, the mighty Black Widow. So I would highly recommend you watch his show. It is truly the best. **

**Baron Strucker was the Hydra leader in the beginning of **_**Avengers: Age of Ultron.**_** Grim Reaper takes his place during the beginning events of **_**Age of Ultron.**_

**And Grim Reaper. He is a Marvel villain. Picture James Franco in the role.**

**I replaced Kreigkopf and the Russians from **_**Death and Punishment**_** with Baron Strucker, Grim Reaper and HYDRA as I didn't want to take everything from the chapter. **

**Now next chapter will be centred on Antonnie Tripplett and the second mission. It will also introduce a key player in this trilogy. **

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter. **

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**I know 2 chapters in two days. But I finished writing this chapter within a few hours after the previous one. **

**This chapter will follow the second story arc and will be centred on Tripp, Nico and Morris and will introduce a key player in this trilogy. **

**Also for those wondering, the final battle of this story will commence in Chapter 26. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favirouted this fic so far.**

**On with the show.**

**HeroWitch:** Thanks for the review. I don't blame you on finding Punisher creepy.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. I know it was Bruce Willis's line but it fit the moment. I couldn't exactly have Nuke say "I'll be back" right after kicking someone across a field. Totally forgot about Mack knowing about Natasha.

_Tripplett's POV._

Following Jason and his team's departure, me, Nico and Morris had been called in by Novu.

Probably for another mission by my guess.

We appeared in the Monitor's realm where Novu was waiting for us.

"Okay, Jason, Logan, Nuke, Jenna and Rory are on another mission currently. I need you 3 to perform the next part of the mission." Novu said.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked him.

"Your operation is to locate the temple of Cthylla, the Great Old One and secret daughter of Cthulhu" he explained.

I frowned in confusion.

Who the hell was Cthylla and Cthulhu?

"Uh, who are these people?" I asked him.

"There is a race of powerful god like beings called the Great Old Ones. Cthulhu is one of the Great Old Ones and is most extensively worshipped by barbaric cults on Earth. Cthylla is his secret daughter, who is prophesied to give birth to Cthulhu after he is destroyed in the near future. I have seen the future, and in order to make sure Cthulhu stays permanently dead, we must retrieve Cthylla and ensure her aid. She will also prove valuable in rescuing Takio and Conrad" Novu explained.

"Okay, so where is this temple?" I asked him.

"I do not know. Its location is invisible even to me. However there is one who knows of it" Novu said.

"Who is it?" Nico asked.

"His name is Shang Chi and he is a master martial artist. He knows of the temple's location. You will also require his help to defeat the countless hordes of creatures called Yuggya and Deep Ones. If you don't, you will all die" Novu said.

"Okay then. Where is this Shang Chi guy?" I asked.

"He is on a dead planet. You must convince him to help you. You will find him in an abandoned, broken down temple" he said.

"What do we have to do then?" I asked.

"I will send you to the dead planet. The temple is located in a set of jagged mountains. Remember, time is of the essence" Novu said.

"Good luck" he said.

He then wiggled his fingers and we vanished.

When we reappeared, we were on the planet.

There were also two other planets in the sky.

The terrain was barren and dry.

Guess Novu wasn't joking when he said it was a dead planet.

Only thing left to do now was to find Shang Chi.

"Where the heck are these mountains?" Nico asked, looking around.

"I found it. Over there" Morris said, pointing to a series of tall mountains in the distance.

"I guess we should get going" I said.

I began walking towards the mountains with Nico and Morris following.

The planet seemed to have strange dried up skeletons and ruins of pillars.

What the hell happened here that the world was now dead?

There was no sign of life anywhere on the planet at all.

The planets in the sky looked beautiful though.

It was dry and dusty and the air seemed hard to breathe in.

We trudged our way to the mountains which seemed to move further and further away the more we walked.

Nico started coughing violently all of a sudden.

I turned to face him with concern written on my face.

"Yeah I'm good. Just too much dust" Nico said with a tight smile on his face.

I looked at him briefly before turning to continue walking.

After what felt like hours, we finally reached the entrance of the mountains.

There the rocks turned sharp and jagged.

"Guys be careful. I don't want to explain to Novu why you're all kebabs" I said.

"Oh lighten up man. You're like my grandma" Morris said.

"Because I'm wise" I retorted.

Morris just stared at me with his jaw open.

He then shook his head.

We began carefully climbing through the mountains until we reached a long winding path.

"I think this might lead to the temple" I said.

I jumped down onto the path and we began walking uphill towards the distance.

Soon enough, a temple appeared in the distance.

"Guys, I thing we're here" I said.

We walked up to the edge of the temple.

It was old and some parts of it had crumbled to the ground.

There were ancient runes carved onto the pillars at the entrance.

"Anyone getting Indiana Jones vibes here?" Morris asked which caused Nico to roll his eyes.

"Enough with the movie references already" Nico said, shoving Morris forward.

The door to the temple had long since broken down.

"So what do we do? Do we ask to come in?" Nico asked.

"I don't think so. I mean why would we ask if there is no door?" I asked rhetorically.

"Good point" Nico replied.

I took out my pistol from my side.

We silently moved into the temple, checking every nook and cranny for any traps or bad guys that we might stumble into.

There was no one.

At the back of the temple, was a circle of large stone pillars.

And sitting in the middle of the circle, meditating was a man.

He wore ancient Chinese monk robes.

He had a dark beard that looked like it hadn't been shaven in months.

He appeared to be in a deep trance.

"Uh, is that Shang Chi?" Morris asked.

Seriously this guy could get annoying at times.

"Of course that's Shang Chi you idiot, who else could it be?" I asked him.

Nico just had a look of hopelessness on his face.

"Who are you and why are you here?" the man asked all of a sudden.

I nearly jumped into the air.

"Are you Shang Chi?" I asked.

"I asked you a question. Who are you and why are you here?" Shang Chi asked.

"I'm Antonnie Tripplett. This is Nico Di Angelo and Morris Bench. If you're Shang Chi, then we're here to find you" I said.

"Whatever it is I am not interested" Shang Chi replied, his eyes never opening.

"You don't even know why we're here" I retorted.

"I don't. But like I said; not interested" Shang Chi said.

Boy this was going to be difficult wasn't it? 

"Can you at least look at us?" I asked.

He slowly opened his eyes.

"Leave me alone, before you boys wind up in some serious trouble" he said.

"Dude, don't take that attitude with me" I said getting angry.

He stood up abruptly.

"Come here" he gestured.

I slowly walked into the stone circle.

Morris and Nico moved to stand outside the circle.

"Let's make things interesting. I put you on the ground, you leave me alone forever. You put me on the ground, I'll help you. Is that good enough for you?" Shang Chi asked.

"Sounds good to me" I replied.

I took off my jacket and threw it aside, followed by my pistol.

Shang Chi got into a fighting stance.

I also got ready to fight.

Shang Chi suddenly shifted his stance.

We waited for a few seconds, as I tried to anticipate his moves.

He suddenly kicked me in the leg and I went forward.

He then punched me in the face.

I tried to counter his attacks, but he sent a blow to the side of my head and elbowed me in the ribs.

I stumbled back to the edge of the stone circle.

My ribs hurt like hell from that elbow strike.

I leapt back to punch him in the face.

I did and he blocked my next strike before back fisting me in the face.

I grabbed his arm and tried to break it but he flipped into the air and landed on his feet.

He then crossed his arms and looked at me expectantly.

He then kicked me in the ribs before trying to do it again.

I caught his leg, but he jumped into the air and kneed me in the face.

I dropped him and stumbled back, my nose now broken.

Nico and Morris were staring at me in horror.

"COME ON IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?!" Shang Chi roared as he got into another fighting stance.

I wiped the blood from my face and got ready to fight.

He leapt and punched me in the chest before blocking another strike from me.

This was very bad.

I stumbled back.

I wasn't sure how long I could keep fighting for.

He blocked a punch from me before kicking me in the face.

I punched him square in the face and he spun around, punching me as well.

I fell to my knees, groaning with blood spilling from my mouth.

Shang Chi punched me in the face multiple times brutally.

He then flipped into the air and kicked me down.

I staggered to my feet, not ready to give up.

He grabbed me and punched me with an extra strong punch and I finally fell to the ground, battered and injured, groaning in pain.

"I win" he said smugly.

"I have never seen anyone this good" Morris commented.

"I win. So take your friend, get the hell out of here and never come back" Shang Chi said.

"Great. So now Jason is definitely going to die now" Nico muttered sarcastically.

That made Shang Chi stop.

"Jason?" he questioned.

"Uh yeah, Jason Stark" Morris said uncertainly.

By that stage, I had slowly gotten to my feet and I was using a stone pillar to support myself.

A thin smile formed on Shang Chi's face.

"What kind of trouble is the kiddo in?" Shang Chi asked.

"What does it matter to you?" Nico asked.

"The kiddo and I go way back. He helped me retrieve a piece of valuable jade once with his friend Colonel James Rhodes. I owe him one" Shang Chi replied.

Well this was certainly interesting.

"So explain to me what's going on" Shang Chi said.

So we explained Novu, the Anti Monitor, Annihlus and our mission to recruit him as he knew the location of the temple.

He nodded when it was finished.

"Yes I know where the temple is. It is in R'lyeh, in its interdimensional state. You will find its entrance at the edge of the world. And yes, I will go with you" he said.

"All right then. We need to get going now" Nico said.

Morris helped me stand, as I was still bloodied and injured from my fight with Shang Chi.

"Let's go rescue this Cthylla person" I said.

Boy but this was going to be one hell of a fight.

**And Chapter 21 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Yep. Shang Chi is here. For those who have been paying close attention to this story, you will remember that I referenced Shang Chi in Chapter 11. So now he is here. Picture him being played by British actor Andrew Koji. I know Simu Liu will play Shang Chi in the upcoming MCU Phase 4 film **_**Shang Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings**_** but I have honesty always imagined Andrew Koji in the role. **

**And Cthylla is the secret daughter of Cthulhu who is destined to give birth to him after he is destroyed. I know gross right?**

**Next chapter will go back to Jason's team.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you though of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will go back to Jason's team and there mission and it will also serve as a teaser for a future story arc in the sequel. And it will advance the plot further. **

**Also for those wondering, this story will be 32 chapters long. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, Arrow or any characters and elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this story. **

**Warning- blood and gore. **

**On with the show.**

**TheLycanKing:** I agree with you. I too, am looking forward to seeing _Shang Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings._ Not as much as _Black Widow___and _Dr Strange in the Multiverse of Madness_ but I am still excited.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. Glad you enjoyed the Shang Chi/Tripp smackdown. The thing with Cthulhu and Cthylla is definitely gross. I looked up the Avengers#200. I nearly vomited when I read it though. What the hell was that writer smoking? And here I thought that the Cthulhu/Cthylla thing was gross. Turns out I was wrong. I like that line. Thanks for the suggestion.

_Jason's POV._

Following the skirmish at Grand Nixon Island, Mack, Frank, Logan, Nuke, Jenna, Slade, Rory and I had left to go track down the Yakuza in New York.

We needed to get rid of the Yakuza as Natasha had informed us that both the Yakuza and Strucker's HYDRA cell were paid by an unknown source to steal the nuke that turned Grand Nixon Island into a crater.

That meant we needed to figure out who was behind this and kill him.

Of course that was easier said then done.

We had tracked them down to a restaurant in down town Harlem.

We arrived at the restaurant that had the Yakuza in it.

They were all lounging about casually.

"All right guys, the plan is simple; we get in, we get answers, we get out" I ordered.

We all quickly armed ourselves with our weapons.

I fired an explosive arrow at the window which exploded and sent many Yakuza members flying.

We took advantage of that to storm the place.

Mack fired his gun and killed two of them.

Another one threw a knife at Nuke who barely reacted when the knife got impaled in its forehead.

He lifted his shotgun and shot the Yakuza member in the chest.

I swept a man's legs before shooting him in the throat.

Logan roared and stabbed a Yakuza member in the eyes.

"Get me out of here now!" the leader shouted.

About seven men went with him.

The remaining dozen Yakuza members faced us.

I fired an arrow into one's eye.

Nuke punched a Yakuza member so hard; its fist went right through the back of his head.

Frank was unloading a machine gun on them.

One tried to stab him in the side, but Frank pulled his hammer out and smashed his face in with it.

Jenna flip-kicked a Yakuza member before firing an arrow into his eye.

Slade slashed a Yakuza member's throat in a rotary motion before taking out a pistol and shooting another one in the head.

"Guys, the oyobun's getting away. Nuke and I will go after him!" I shouted.

The 2 of us took off in the direction of the oyobun.

I barely dodged several bullets that were fired at me.

"These people never learn" Nuke commented as it smashed another Yakuza member with the door.

I imiadetley ducked down from the gunfire.

A grenade rolled right next to me and I grabbed it before throwing it right back at my enemies.

It exploded and I yelled as I felt the heat hit the back of my head.

The 2 of us moved through the room to a staircase that lead outside.

The oyobun was about to get in a chopper when Nuke intercepted, killing all of them with his shotgun except for the oyobun who was starting in shock.

Nuke marched forward and picked the oyobun up by the foot.

He then carried him over to the edge of the building.

I drew my sword and pointed it at him.

"All right ass clown, we're going to play a little game here. I'm going to ask you some questions. When you give the answer I don't want" Nuke then loosened his grip slightly.

"Okay, you get the idea. I recently found out that HYDRA leader Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker was hired by someone to steal a nuclear warhead. And then I discovered that your clan of Yakuza were involved in the deal. So why don't you tell me who hired Strucker?" I asked him.

"I swear, I don't know" he yelped.

"Oh wrong answer" I said and cut one of his fingers off.

He screamed in pain.

"Wait! Stop please. I'll tell you! It was Russian general Drakov. He hired Strucker to steal the warhead. He is in a large red building downtown. 3rd Street. Please let me go. You promised!?" he begged.

"He lied" Nuke said without any emotion in its voice before it let go.

The Yakuza leader screamed as he fell.

He hit the ground with a crunch, and all of his bones were broken, his body now a bloody smear on the ground below.

"Well I don't think anyone's going to miss the guy, he was a prick" I commented.

We walked back to where we came from, and found Mack, Jenna, Rory, Slade, Logan and Frank had finished killing the last Yakuza members.

"Did you get a name?" Slade asked.

"Yep. Russian general Drakov" I replied.

"Drakov? Never heard of the guy. Did he give a location?" Frank asked.

"Yep. A large red building on 3rd Street" I replied.

"Well considering he hired Strucker to steal the nuke, I say he is definitely a scumbag" Frank said.

"All right, let's kick this guy's ass" Jenna commented.

I smirked.

We decided to wait out until morning before we went to go pay Drakov a visit.

In the meantime, we were going to wait out on the roof top until the morning. Plus there was no likelihood that Drakov would be in the building at night.

_**The Next Morning.**_

The eight of us walked into the lobby where we were met by one man.

"Hey you can't be here! Leave or there will be consequences" the man said.

Logan just brandished his claws and stabbed the man in the throat.

We walked in.

There we were met by more thugs.

"Do these people never learn?" I asked.

"Nope" Jenna replied.

"No sympathy from me" Slade said as he drew his sword.

As they fired, Logan roared and stabbed one in the gut before spinning and stabbing the other through the head.

Slade spun around and cut a thug down in a rotary motion.

Frank took out his hammer and spun around, clubbing a guy in the throat, smashing his windpipe, and killing him instantly.

Nuke punched a man so hard, he went flying and when he hit the wall, he died instantly.

Jenna pulled an arrow out of her quiver and stabbed a guy through the eye.

I kicked a guy in a rotary motion before drawing an arrow and kicking it, where it impaled itself in a man's forehead.

Mack punched one thug in the face before pulling out a machine gun and gunning several others down.

Rory grabbed several thugs with his rags and threw them away.

Nuke grabbed one that was about to shoot Jenna and brought his back onto its knee, shattering it.

The eight of us then went upstairs.

As more thugs attacked us, Slade stabbed the first thug clean through the throat.

Frank drew his hammer and with a roar, smashed one thug's skull.

Mack pulled out a knife and rammed it into a thug's eye.

Rory shielded Jenna and I from bullets before grabbing two and hurling them into a wall.

Logan stabbed another through the gut.

Nuke grabbed another and head butted him, shattering the thug's skull.

Some automated turrets that appeared out of nowhere fired at us and we dodged.

"Oh fuck off already" I muttered with irritation.

I drew an explosive arrow and fired at them, causing two of them to explode.

"Where's General Drakov?" I interrogated a wounded thug.

"Fuck off and die asshole" he replied.

Frank pulled a gun out and shot him in the leg.

"You son of a-"

Frank grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face into the floor.

"Ah! Behind that door!" the man cried out.

Nuke shot the man point blank in the face with its shotgun.

The thug went flying back a few metres as his face turned into a bloodied mess.

Slade kicked open the door.

Waiting on the other side were five people.

Logan's eyes widened in horror as he recognized one of them.

The man was tall, and was wearing a flannel shirt with a trenchcoat.

"Victor?" he asked.

"It's me Jimmy, or Logan as you prefer nowadays" Victor Creed aka Sabretooth said.

One of the others wore black robes with metal gauntlets on his hands and had a blue dragon drawn on the front of his robes.

"I actually never thought you'd make it here. But its all for nothing" the man said in a Japanese accent.

"Who the hell are you?" Mack asked.

"My name is Itto Yamura. I am called the Blue Talon and I am here to kill you" the man said as he looked at us with indifference.

"Not today man" Rory quipped.

"And who are you morons?" I asked the other three.

One was a tall man with a shield.

Another was a dark skinned woman who looked dangerous.

And the third was a beautiful young red haired woman with some sort of firing device on her wrist.

"I am Kodiak" The shield man said.

"Call me Red Dart" the red haired woman said.

The dark skinned woman simply signed in sign language but thanks to Nyssa teaching me sign language, I recognized that she said "Silencer".

"Where's Drakov?" I asked.

"Oh he's kind of busy right now. But we have time to fit you into our schedule" Kodiak said as we all began circling each other.

"Get the fuck out of our way or die" Frank growled.

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, there's 8 of us and 5 of you" Rory said mockingly.

"Just 5?" Victor said as the doors burst open and a dozen thugs entered.

"Now we're even" Red Dart quipped.

I drew my sword.

Then the fighting began.

Rory and Jenna engaged the thugs.

Frank and Slade engaged Blue Talon in combat.

Logan, Mack and Nuke attacked Sabretooth.

That left me with Kodiak, Silencer and Red Dart.

I dodged a projectile that Red Dart fired at me and Kodiak leapt at me.

I barely dodged Kodiak as his shield nearly bashed me in the face.

Suddenly all sound in the room stopped.

I mean literally I couldn't hear a single thing.

Silencer was looking at me and smirking.

So she was clearly a metahuman.

I didn't hear anything which gave Kodiak an opportunity to bash me with his shield. 

Unfortunately, his shield had blades on it, so my face was cut open and bleeding.

Red Dart kicked me in the chest, sending me to the floor.

This was not going well for me.

I climbed to my feet.

The sound was still out, so that made fighting fifty times more difficult.

Sabretooth kicked Mack in the chest before blocking a strike from Nuke.

Logan leapt with his claws.

"Why are you doing this Victor?" Logan demanded.

"I simply work for Drakov. And you sure as hell aint getting past me" Victor chuckled before slashing Logan with his claws.

Blue Talon kicked Frank in the knee, which sent him stumbling backwards while Slade slashed at him in a rotary motion.

Blue Talon swayed before sending a punch which Slade blocked.

Logan managed to stab Sabretooth in the thigh and Nuke punched him back.

Slade managed to cut Blue Talon on the arm and Mack leapt and kicked him in the face.

The sound returned all of a sudden and I saw Silencer panting.

I guess she couldn't hold it for very long.

Kodiak grabbed me by the throat and threw me across the room, where I went skidding.

I staggered to my feet as all 3 of them rushed me.

I blocked an attack from Red Dart and ducked under a shield strike from Kodiak.

Silencer drew a knife from underneath her jacket and threw it at me.

It impaled me in the shoulder and I grunted in pain.

"Fall back now!" I heard Sabretooth shout.

The 3 of them along with Sabretooth and Blue Talon ran towards the elevator.

It closed and they went up.

I staggered.

Only one thug was still alive.

His leg however had been blown off.

How I don't know.

"Who the hell are those guys?" I interrogated him.

"Sabretooth and Blue Talon work for my boss General Drakov. Kodiak, Red Dart and Silencer are a group called the Longbow Hunters. The Longbow Hunters were hired by Drakov for extra protection. You have no chance against them" the thug said with a smirk.

"Thanks for your cooperation" Frank said before grabbing the thug and throwing him into a ceiling fan that was operating.

The fan tore the man to pieces.

I hit the elevator button and we all crammed into the elevator.

It opened up and many thugs were waiting for us.

We attacked them all, with Nuke firing its shotgun.

Mack punched one guy in the face before taking his gun and shooting several other thugs down.

Frank pulled his hammer and smashed a man's face in.

Logan stabbed and slashed many thugs' down.

Slade cut down any who tried to fight him.

I duel wielded my bow and sword together.

Jenna fired her last few arrows and Rory grabbed thugs and tossed them aside.

Soon all the thugs were brutally killed.

Logan suddenly pushed Frank out the way as a spiked shield hit him in the side of the head and he went flying.

The shield bounced off the walls and returned to its owner; Kodiak.

Logan got up and growled as the wounds in his head healed.

I surveyed my enemies briefly.

We then ran to engage our enemies in battle.

Nuke punched Sabretooth which caused the mutant to stumble back.

Slade slashed at Blue Talon but he dodged and slugged him hard.

Fortunately, I was behind him and I caught him before pushing him back.

Silencer caused all sound to cancel out once again.

I turned and ran at her before flip-kicking her in the head.

She staggered back and I slashed her arm with my sword.

Sound returned to the room at that moment.

I heard a whistling sound and instinctively, I spun around, cutting a dart out the air.

Red Dart rushed to engage me.

We traded viscous blows but I had the upper hand and slammed her face onto my knee, breaking her nose and knocking her out cold.

Silencer grabbed me and put me in a headlock.

I tried to struggle out but it was nearly impossible.

I grabbed an arrow from my waist and slammed it through my chest and into hers.

It hurt a lot.

She stumbled back, and I knocked her out with a flying kick.

I then pulled the arrow out as I knew my wound would heal in a few minutes.

Rory and Mack were currently fighting Kodiak.

They had managed to disarm him of his shield and were fighting him hand to hand.

Jenna fired an arrow into his shoulder, which sent an electrical discharge, knocking him out.

Logan grabbed Blue Talon and slammed his claws into his throat.

The man gurgled and died painfully, his body slumping to the floor.

Slade blocked a strike from Sabretooth with his gauntlet covered arm and spun in a rotary motion, decapitating the mutant.

His headless body dropped to the floor with a thud.

We then walked into the office up ahead.

A large man with a ponytail, grey beard and a general's uniform was sitting in his office calmly.

"So Blue Talon and Sabretooth are dead and the Longbow Hunters are defeated. Impressive" Drakov noted.

"Yeah, kicked the shit out of them" Jenna said with a smirk.

"And you're going to do the same thing to me?" he asked.

"Nah, maybe throw you out the window" I said in my modulated voice.

"You think I am behind all this?" he asked as he looked at us.

"Well duh, your Yakuza man confessed the entire thing" I pointed out.

"I did not order the nuke to be stolen" Drakov said.

Okay, this was confusing.

"He's not lying" Logan said.

I wondered how he knew though.

"Then who did?" Jenna asked.

"I do not know. But you killed my men and it is time to die" Drakov said and rose.

Oh shit.

Drakov moved with superhuman speed and slugged Mack hard.

He hit the ground and lay there for a few seconds.

Seriously?

Were there no non super powered people in this Multiverse?

Frank moved to engage him but Drakov kicked him in chest and he went flying.

I tried to kick Drakov in a rotary motion but the man dodged my attack and hit me in the ribs.

I herd it crack as the pain shot through my body.

Logan roared and leapt only for Drakov to catch him by the throat.

He then threw Logan out of the window.

I heard him slam into a car below extremely hard.

I winced.

That must have hurt a lot.

Nuke punched Drakov back and he staggered.

He glared at us hatefully.

"Very impressive. But this will not be the last time we meet. I will have my revenge. For the glory of Russia!" Drakov snarled.

He then threw down a flashbang grenade.

He was gone.

Well so much for that lead.

At least we found out that Drakov was not behind this.

"Well this didn't turn out quite the way we expected. We still are no closer to finding out who is behind this" I said.

We walked out the building and found Logan, who looked incredibly pissed.

"Where is he?" he snarled.

"Gone. He escaped. We now need to figure out what's going on" I said.

Some serious shit was about to go down.

**And Chapter 22 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope you enjoyed the restaurant fight against the Yakuza and the fight against Sabretooth, Blue Talon and the Longbow Hunters. **

**For those of you wondering, the Longbow Hunters are from Arrow but exist in the MCU in this trilogy.**

**I killed off Sabretooth and Blue Talon as I have no further use for them in this trilogy.**

**I left the Longbow Hunters alive as this will not be the last time we'll see them. They will show up again in my version of the Black Widow film in the sequel. **

**And for those wondering, Drakov is the man whose daughter Loki mentioned when he was talking to Natasha in **_**The Avengers.**_** I thought it would be a good idea to introduce him here. In this trilogy, he is part of the Red Room. He will show up again in my version of the **_**Black Widow**_** film as one of the main villains. **

**In the comics the Black Widows were all enhanced with Russian super serums so I wouldn't be surprised if the generals in the Red Room were also injected with the same serum. **

**Next chapter will return to Tripp, Morris, Nico and Shang Chi. **

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**First off there are two things I want to say.**

**First off RIP to Kobe Bryant, his daughter and everyone else who died in the helicopter crash. May they all Rest In Peace. **

**And second, for those who don't know, the Arrow series finale has aired. I personally am glad the show has ended, I couldn't take it anymore.**

**Seasons 6 and 7 were total garbage in my opinion. **

**Seasons 3 and 4 were mediocre at best. **

**Seasons 1, 2, 5 and 8 were the best. **

**And I really didn't like that Diggle was the one to give the eulogy. Diggle IMHO is no longer worthy of being Oliver's brother. Slade, Roy, Barry and Anatoly are all Oliver's brothers.**

**And I didn't like the ending. I don't mean any offence or disrespect to any Olicity fans out there, but I am not a fan of the pairing. **

**Now onto the story. **

**This chapter will go back to Tripp, Morris, Nico and Shang Chi and it will also serve as a bridge chapter, bridging Chapter 21 with Chapter 25. **

**It will also feature an important event that will happen in the future. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favirouted this fic so far.**

**On with the show.**

**Guest:** I know that in the Arrowverse, the character is called Bear. But this version of the character exists in the MCU and is called Kodiak while the other version exists in the Arrowverse and is called Bear. Hope that makes sense.

**HeroWitch:** Merci (Thank you) my friend. Glad you enjoyed it. I totally agree with you. Glad you enjoyed the fight against the Yakuza and then against Sabretooth, Blue Talon and the Longbow Hunters.

_Tripp's POV._

We were trekking across this dead planet.

There was no life anywhere on the planet.

There were a few dead shrubs that littered the landscape.

It had been roughly 3 days since we met Shang Chi and he had agreed to help us.

That was after he had kicked the crap out of me.

He was the most skilled fighter I had seen in a long time.

Since then, we had developed a mutual respect for one another.

Shang Chi had roused us very early in the morning, saying we needed to find the secret entrance to R'lyeh, quickly.

We had been walking all day across miles of hills and valley's.

By now it was nearly late evening.

Shang Chi said we needed to find a place to lay low for the night and then we would continue in the morning.

Eventually we camped out at the base of a mountain, and Shang Chi had managed to lay the base of a fire using sticks from the dead shrubs.

He then used some sort of mystical martial arts moves and punched the air extremely hard.

Somehow, the fire lit instantly.

We were pensive and quiet the entire time.

Nico and Morris had drifted off to sleep sometime later and I was getting there.

You see for the last few days, ever since I entered this dead planet; I have been having dreams of some beautiful blonde haired Russian woman with me in some sort of place I have never been to.

I was intrigued to see if the dream would repeat itself again.

The only weird part was that I had never seen her before in my life.

No like literally never. I'm not even kidding.

I closed my eyes, and yep you guessed it, I was back in the dream world-place thing.

I was in a modest apartment. It was small with a few chairs and a couch.

I couldn't really tell where it was; after all I woke up before I could find out its location.

I looked around the apartment briefly.

I heard the same female Russian voice calling from another room.

"Tripp, what are you doing up? It's still early" the woman said as she walked out in nothing but a robe.

Man but she was beautiful and I tried not to stare.

"Early for what?" I asked, feeling confused.

She frowned at me.

"Oh you're such a joker Tripp. For our wedding of course" the woman said.

"Ourrrr weddingggg?" I stammered.

"Okay you're making me nervous here Tripp. Are you getting wedding day jitters? Did you change your mind or something?" the woman asked.

"No. I was just joking. Ha ha ha," I said, trying to mask my uncertainty.

Suddenly, the world began warping again.

I woke up with a start.

The fire was now dim.

Nico and Morris were both sleeping like logs.

Shang Chi was still awake and was looking at me with concern.

"Are you okay Tripp? You woke up with a start" he asked.

"Yeah, bad dream that's it" I assured him.

I didn't really feel like talking about it.

"I know you had a dream of either the past or the future. This plane of reality, does that to you. What dream did you have?" Shang Chi persisted in asking.

Maybe Shang Chi could help me.

I took a deep breath.

So I explained to him my dream of the woman to him.

He nodded in understanding when I finished.

"I will send you back into the dream. You must identify who the woman is and where you are" Shang Chi said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because dreams of the future are important. They can potentially aid you in the future when you need it" Shang Chi explained.

"But I have already tried many times but I never seem to grasp anything that can give me a clue" I said.

"I know. Which is why I am using an ancient Chinese prayer. It will keep you in the dream long enough for you to figure out who the woman is and where you are" Shang Chi said.

I lay back on the ground as Shang Chi knelt next to me.

He placed two fingers on my forehead and whispered in an unknown language.

Imiadetley, I felt myself becoming drowsy.

I found myself back in the same apartment again.

The woman was in the kitchen on the phone with someone.

After a few minutes, she hung up and turned to face me.

"Tripp, why aren't you leaving yet? My bridesmaids will be here any minute now. You know its bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding," the woman said.

Yeah okay.

This felt so weird. Me getting married? Although I couldn't have done worse. She was pretty hot.

"Uh yeah, I'm leaving now" I said.

"Wonderful." the woman replied.

"It's nice to finally have some peace after the Crisis" the woman said.

That made me stop in my tracks.

The Crisis?

So it had happened.

But when?

"Ah yeah totally. Where are we again?" I asked her.

The woman frowned and looked at me with a confused expression on her face.

"In Budapest of course" the woman said like it was obvious.

In case you were wondering, it was not.

"And you are?" I continued.

She looked at me with exasperation.

"Yelena or course. What has gotten into you Tripp, don't you want to marry me? Is this some joke?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"No, no, no or course not" I said taking her in my arms and holding her close.

She looked up to me and our lips met.

She leaned in and kissed me.

At that moment, I woke up again.

Shang Chi was kneeling beside me.

"Did you get any more information?" he asked me.

"The place is Budapest. And her name is Yelena" I said.

Shang Chi's face imiadetley changed to one of recognition.

"I know her. Her name is Yelena Belova" he said.

Okay.

This was just confusing me.

I wondered what Shang Chi's connection to this woman was.

"How do you know that?" I asked him.

"I met her once in a bar in Kiev. We were in a pub once and we talked. So I know her. And you're a lucky man" he said.

"Why am I having these dreams. And is it real?" I asked the most pressing question on my mind.

"Usually, this world gives you dreams of the past. Sometimes a Great Old One, Outer God, Great One or Old God will give you a dream of the future as a warning sign. Usually an Old God does. The rest of them are jackasses" Shang Chi said.

Seriously? Who the heck were Outer Gods, Great Ones and Old Gods? I remember Novu explaining the Great Old Ones to me before we came to this dead planet.

"Who are the others? I know about the Great Old Ones, but who are the rest of them?" I asked.

"The Outer Gods are the second most ancient beings in the entire Multiverse, spawns of Azathoth, the Blind Idiot God himself who is the creator of all. The entire Multiverse and everything and everyone in it are all part of Azathoth's dream. If he were to awaken, all would cease to exist and it would be just him again" Shang Chi said.

My eyes widened.

This Azathoth guy was seriously powerful.

"The Great Ones are the weak gods of earth that live in other dimensions and in unknown Kadath. Most of them are neutral in conflicts, but some are more benevolent towards humanity" Shang Chi said.

"And the Old Gods opposed the Great Old Ones and waged war against them for millions of years, before triumphing and sealing them away in prisons" Shang Chi explained.

Okay this Multiverse was seriously messed up.

"You need to get some rest. You are going to need all the energy for when we rescue Cthylla" Shang Chi said.

I drifted off back to sleep and thankfully there were no more dreams.

When I woke up again, Nico and Morris had already packed there gear and Shang Chi was waiting at the entrance.

"We must move quickly, because these lands are sometimes walked by Ithaqua, the Wind Walker himself" Shang Chi said with worry in his voice.

"Who the heck is Ithaqua?" Nico asked the same question that was son my mind.

"He is a Great Old One, who searches the lands for humans who he takes to his home the icy planet of Boreth, where he implants a psychic seed into there bodies. They eventually give birth to a Great Old One child" Shang Chi said.

That made me blanch.

What is it about these people?

"Lets move" Shang Chi said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

We moved out of the cave and down the hill.

There was a massive open plain which Shang Chi said we needed to pass through in order to reach the portal to R'lyeh.

He seemed a bit nervous, constantly looking around as we walked.

"We need to cross those hills" Shang Chi informed us after about an hour of walking.

"I would not consider that wise" a new voice said.

I spun around with my gun at the ready.

Sitting on a rock was a petite blonde haired elf like humanoid.

"Karakal, what are you doing here?" Shang Chi asked in a defensive tone.

"Come now Shang Chi, that's no way to treat an old friend" the elf said in a flirty tone.

Shang Chi's face hardened.

"Karakal we are not friends and I am tempted to beat the hell out of you right here" he snarled.

Okay what was Shang Chi's history with her?

"Uh Shang Chi, who is this?" I asked him, trying to defuse the situation.

"This is Karakal. And she is one of the Great Ones I mentioned" he said.

I still had no clue why Shang Chi was so defensive towards her.

"Yes Shang Chi and I go way back" Karakal said.

"Karakal, you have five seconds to tell me what you want before I punch one of your lungs loose" he said.

"All right. I'll get straight to the point here. If you go to R'lyeh, you will die" Karakal said bluntly.

Shang Chi raised his eyebrow.

"How exactly?" he asked.

"Cthylla is guarded by a massive army of Deep Ones and Yuggya, who will slaughter you all the moment you enter. The landscape is dangerous. You must be careful to not wake up Cthulhu or his son Zoth-Ommog. And Dagon lurks close by" Karakal said.

"Well we have to at all costs" Morris pointed out with Nico nodding.

"Ah well, I can't help sheer stupidity. Well good luck on your mission then" Karakal said.

"Just like that? Why don't you come with?" Nico asked.

"Because I am a Great One. R'lyeh is beyond my jurisdiction. But I wish you good luck" Karakal said before vanishing.

Well I certainly hoped we could get out of this alive.

**And Chapter 23 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**The woman in the dreams was Yelena Belova from the upcoming Black Widow film. Picture her being played by Florence Pugh just like in the movie. I am interested to see what her role in the film is going to be, as long as they don't mess it up with Batwoman level BS or something like that. **

**And yes, Tripp and Yelena will get married in the future. I am setting up a romance between the two here.**

**And yes they will get married after **_**Crisis on Infinite Earths.**_

**So the mission to R'lyeh is underway. I also hope you liked the cameo from Karakal.**

**Zoth-Ommog is another Great Old One. Also known as The Dweller in the Deep, he is Cthulhlu's son who was imprisoned with his father. **

**Next chapter will go back to Jason's team and will be the final one centred on him. **

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will go back to Jason's team and there mission and will be the final one centred on them.**

**It will also introduce who is behind all this. **

**The material at the end of this chapter was taken from Aragorn II Elessar's fic **_**Death and Punishment**_** so thank you to him. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far. **

**On with the show.**

**ButtonPusherExtraordinare:** Thanks for the review. Glad you are finding this story interesting. Glad you liked me combining all the fandoms into one. Glad you are interested to see what happens next. BTW, I will review your Arrow story soon.

**OmniKamiUltraInstinct2020:** Thanks for the review. Yes I know Antonnie Tripplett x Yelena Belova is an odd pairing but I think they would make a cute couple. Glad you are looking forward to it. To answer your question, Azathoth is WAY more powerful than Anti-Monitor. While Anti-Monitor can destroy entire universes at full power, Azathoth easily outclasses him. The entire Arrowverse, MCU and every other fandom as well as everything and everyone including the Anti-Monitor are part of his dream. So Azathoth could beat his ass easily. I'd say the most powerful beings in the Multiverse are in this order: Azathoth, Yog-Sothoth, The Nameless Mist, The Darkness, Nyarlathotep, Anti-Monitor, Mar Novu.

**Guest:** The reason why I don't like Diggle anymore is because of his condescending attitude towards Oliver from Season 3 onwards. I finally snapped in 6x17 when he accused Oliver of leaving bodies everywhere he went and for getting Samantha killed. At that point, I was done with Diggle.

_Jason's POV._

Following the fight at the building on 3rd Street, during which we had discovered that Russian general Drakov was not behind this, we had received a tip from Natasha that there was going to be a terrorist attack on Stark Industries.

This was not good.

Natasha had informed us where they were going to strike and we were currently lying in wait.

We had surrounded the building, with Rory and I hidden on another rooftop.

Now it was just a waiting game.

"How long do we have to wait up here for?" Rory asked.

"Until the terrorists show up" I replied.

We had been waiting there for about an hour.

Several men in dark, suspicious looking suits entered the parking lot and walked towards the entrance.

"Mack do you see those guys in suits?" I asked.

"Yeah" Mack replied.

"You and I need to follow them" I said.

I scrambled from my position on the roof and jumped to the ground.

I hid my combat suit under a trenchcoat.

Mack had joined me on the ground.

Together we walked towards the building.

"Sirs, I need to see your ID" the receptionist at the front desk said.

"Of course. Special Agent Tony Redgrave. This is my partner, Special Agent Mack McKenzie. We need to see the upper levels. We have reason to believe there may be a breach" I told her.

Jenna had created new identities for us, so people didn't recognize our faces or our fingerprints.

She moved a thumb pad in front of us. We did as told and it panned out.

"Should I call security?" she asked in a worried tone.

"No thank you miss, that won't be neascary. We will be able handle it" I assured her in a comforting tone.

Once we were out of earshot, I turned to Mack.

"I need you to patrol the lower floors. Contact me if there is anything suspicious" I told him.

"Got it" Mack replied and walked off.

I walked towards the elevator and stepped inside.

Once the doors closed, I tapped my watch and the cameras deactivated.

"All right guys, I'm inside" I said through the comm link.

"Copy that, Frank and Nuke are enroute" Jenna replied.

The doors opened and I checked to make sure no one was around.

I snuck through the building until I reached a section that was off limits.

"Jenna can you hack through this?" I asked her.

"No prob" she replied.

I touched the security pad and the doors opened.

I activated the suit.

I then slowly walked into the lab.

There was no one there however.

Suddenly an alarm went off.

"INTRUDERS ALERT!" it said.

"Jenna, talk to me" I said.

"The terrorists entered the building. South of you. The rest of us on our way" Jenna replied.

I ran out of the lab and kicked a door open.

Several men in tactical gear and black masks turned to face me.

I drew two knives and threw it at them, killing two of them.

They open fired on me but thankfully I had cover.

The firing stopped as they attempted to reload.

I took the opportunity to strike back.

I unloaded half of my quiver of arrows on them.

When I was finished, it was total destruction in the room.

Everyone was dead.

I heard a yell downstairs and rushed there.

Logan was busy fighting several terrorists and clearly had the upper hand.

He stabbed the last one through the throat and dropped his body to the ground.

"Jason, we need to reach Lab 18. Jenna's guiding us" Logan said as his claws dripped with blood.

"Let's go" I said as we ran towards the lab.

"You'll see a door with a red light above it, go through that" Jenna instructed.

Logan didn't even bother unlocking the door.

He just charged and barrelled through the door, shattering it off its hinges.

I charged through and ducked from the gunfire.

I took cover underneath a desk as bullets and grenades rained past me.

Logan effortlessly took the bullets and killed any terrorists that were idiotic enough to fight him.

Any wounds inflicted on him healed in a matter of seconds.

He growled and stabbed another in the kneecaps.

The terrorist fell on the ground writing in pain and Logan stabbed him in between the eyes.

I jumped up from behind the desk and killed two more terrorists.

I flipped and stabbed another terrorist in the throat with a knife.

I then stabbed another one in the eye.

They were all dead.

"Where are they heading now?" I asked Jenna.

"Their heading to the intern labs on the top floor" Jenna replied.

"On it" I replied as Logan and I ran towards the door.

We entered the elevator and it went up to the top.

When it opened, all was chaos.

Several Stark Industries employees were cowering in fear as about a dozen terrorists were holding them at gunpoint.

"Howdy boys" I announced as Logan roared and leapt, impaling a terrorist with his claws.

The elevator opened up and Frank, Rory and Nuke entered.

Nuke shot one in the face and the terrorist fell down dead.

Rory grabbed two of them and threw them out the window.

Frank roared and unloaded his gun on the terrorists while smashing another one with his hammer.

The windows shattered as Slade jumped into the fray.

Slade killed 3 of them in a smooth motion.

"Guys, I found where the terrorists are taking the Iron Man suit. It's through that door" Slade said pointing to a door on my right.

"I'm on it" I said and kicked the door down.

I raced through a tunnel as several terrorists were there.

I yanked an arrow out and fired it at them.

One of them took cover but I killed the other one.

"Who sent you?" I interrogated the other one.

"Fuck you" he said, taking a gun out and shooting himself in the head.

"Well that was a dead end" I said sarcastically.

I heard a ticking behind me.

On the wall was a compact hydrogen detonator. If you put it in the right place it would blow the building sky-high.

And it only had twenty seconds left on the timer.

"Oh shit" I said.

I then turned and ran straight through the tunnel as fast as I could.

There was a window at the end.

Just as I reached the end of the tunnel, the bomb detonated.

I felt a scorching heat at the back of my head and I ran faster.

I then crashed through the window below as the explosion reached me.

I fell down several stories and slammed into a car below.

That hurt a lot.

I rolled off the car and landed on the ground.

I coughed and lay there for a few minutes trying to catch my breath.

I then rolled around and got to my feet.

Everyone from the building was outside being evacuated.

I saw Slade and Frank there.

I limped towards them.

Mack, Rory, Logan and Nuke came walking towards us.

Jenna also approached.

"What now?" Mack asked.

"I got a call from Natasha. She has something for us. I got the address" Jenna said.

"Let's go then" I replied.

_**Restaurant, downtown New York City.**_

We walked into the restaurant and I walked up to Natasha.

"Nat" I said simply. She looked up from her book and smiled.

"Jay. I got some information for you" she said.

"What is it then?" I asked.

"The man who is doing all of this, his name is Viggo Tarasov" she said.

"Viggo Tarasov? Never heard of him" Frank said.

"Well the Tarasov crime family was wiped out long before you became the Punisher" Natasha explained.

"He was the head of the Tarasov crime family and an enterprising businessman" Natasha said.

"Was?" I asked.

"Viggo had a hitman who helped him establish the Tarasov syndicate," Natasha said, "He was a dangerous man. I heard he killed 3 men in a bar with a pencil."

"A fucking pencil!" Natasha emphasised and I realised this was a dangerous man.

"But then the assassin retired and reformed, for some time." Natasha said.

"Some time?" I asked.

"His wife left a dog and a Ford Mustang Mach 1 to him after his death", Natasha said, "But one day, Viggo's son, who did not know about the assassin, stole the car and killed his dog."

"Well I guess the little shit got more then he bargained for," Logan said.

"Yes," Natasha said. "The hitman then hunted down Viggo's son and killed anyone in his way before killing his son. He fought Viggo too and presumably killed him."

"But Viggo survived," Nuke realised.

"Yes," Natasha said. "And soon after a global contract was put on the hitman's head. But he escaped even that."

"How do you know so much about him?" Slade asked.

"I invited him to join both SHIELD and the Avengers as he is one of the world's deadliest men. But he refused." Natasha said.

"You make him sound like he is the Boogeyman," Rory commented.

"No," Natasha said, "He is the one you send to kill the fucking Boogeyman. They call him Baba Yaga."

"What is his name?" I asked.

"John", Natasha said after a deep breath, "John Wick."

After a deep breath I said "Oh".

"John Wick," Frank muttered.

"You all fought and killed criminals", Natasha said, "So Viggo wants you dead as you're an obstacle in his path. And he wants revenge on John Wick too for killing his son and nearly killing him. But John Wick has killed everyone sent after him so far."

"The terrorists that attacked you is called the Rising Sun. Viggo has taken control of them and is leading strikes into other gang's territories. Basically turning New York into a war zone" Natasha said.

"So Viggo wants us and this John Wick dead." I said.

"That pretty much covers it," Natasha replied.

"We need to kill him first," Nuke said.

"You will," Natasha assured.

"I will try to dig more information. Find out where they're going to strike next. And maybe contact John Wick too," Natasha said.

"Do it," I said as the eight of us got up.

"Thank you," I said and then walked away.

Shit was about to rain hard.

**And Chapter 24 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**BOOM! And John Wick from the film franchise of the same name is here. **

**And yes, Viggo Tarasov who was the main villain of the first film is here. **

**His first two films are canon in this. As much as I loved the third film, it wouldn't fit in this fic, so I'm ignoring that. **

**I replaced Matt and Elektra from **_**Death and Punishment**_** with Natasha as I only wanted to borrow the explanation for Viggo. **

**Next chapter will be the final one centred on Tripp, Morris, Nico and Shang Chi. It will also feature a couple of surprise characters that I'm sure you wont expect.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter. **

**Somehow forgot last chapter but thank you all to over 200 reviews and approaching 250 reviews. **

**I forgot to mention in the previous chapter, but the Black Widow Super Bowel trailer had dropped and man am I super hyped for it.**

**And the teasers for **_**Falcon and the Winter Soldier, WandaVision **_**and **_**Loki**_** have dropped and I am really excited for all of them except for **_**WandaVision**_** as I'm not much of a Vision fan. **

**Before we start, I have a friend on this site. His name is TheLycanKing and he has written an epic Lord of the Rings/Avengers crossover project called **_**War of the Avengers.**_** If you haven't checked it out yet, I'd highly recommend you do. **

**Now onto the story. **

**This chapter will be the third and final one centred on Tripp, Morris, Nico and Shang Chi and will be a long one.**

**It will also bring in characters that were requested by my best friend and fellow author on this site, Flashraven. He has written an amazing Daredevil/Arrow crossover project called **_**From the Shadows to the Open**_**. If you haven't read it yet, I would highly recommend you do. It is amazing. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**On with the show.**

**Flashraven:** Thanks for the review. Glad you liked me introducing John Wick. No kidding on Cthylla. You will actually see more about it in this chapter.

**OmniKamiUltraInstinct2020:** I will only add 7 more fandom's to this Multiverse. And you will definitely see on the surprises.

_Tripp's POV._

After another two days of travelling, we had finally found the portal entrance to the dead city of R'lyeh.

It was green and glowing.

"So now what?" I asked.

"Now we enter. And be careful" Shang Chi warned as he stepped into the portal first.

Nico went next and finally it was me and Morris.

I stepped in and there was a bright flash of light.

When I opened my eyes, I was in some sort of wide, dark chamber.

The landscape was beyond anything I had ever seen.

"We're here. Now be careful. There are older and more dangerous things than Great Ones in the deep places of the world" Shang Chi said grimly.

"Noted" Morris replied.

"So where is Cthylla?" I asked.

"Probably deep inside R'lyeh. Follow me" Shang Chi supplied.

He walked/bounced across the landscape.

That was surprising.

The gravity was much lighter here obviously.

I noticed by the fact that multiple rocks were floating in the air.

"Well now I've seen everything" I muttered.

We followed Shang Chi across the bizarre landscape.

Everything was so identical; it was like we were walking in circles.

There was bright light ahead all of a sudden.

I had honestly no clue what that was.

"That is where the palace of Cthylla is. Be warned, there are hundreds of Deep Ones and Yuggya. And either Dagon or Hastur will be there" Shang Chi said.

"Hastur?" I asked.

"Hastur the Unspeakable. Also known as the King in Yellow. He is the son of the Outer God Yog-Sothoth and is the half brother of Cthulhu. He is supposed to get married to Cthylla soon" Shang Chi explained.

Okay this was seriously gross.

"Move with caution" Shang Chi warned.

"Where is this Cthulhu guy?" Morris asked.

"He is chained deep inside the earth where no one can find him" Shang Chi said.

We moved carefully across the landscape.

There was a cave entrance that Shang Chi said, lead towards Cthylla's palace.

It smelt like rotten fish which considering we were in an underwater city wasn't really that surprising.

We had to move on our hands and knees in order to reach the other side.

We soon entered a very luminous and colourful city that had glowing plants and jellyfish.

"Woah" Morris said in awe.

I totally agreed with him.

"So where would Cthylla be?" I asked Shang Chi.

"In the palace at the very top. But it is dangerous. There are hundreds of Deep Ones and Yuggya that will rip is to pieces the moment they see us. And Hastur will be in the palace" Shang Chi said.

Oh boy.

This just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?

"So any plan on how we get to the palace?" I asked him.

Shang Chi grinned.

"Well its time for a good old fashioned heist" he said.

He briefly outlined the plan to us: We would slowly creep through the city and scale the mountain that the palace sat on.

From there we would sneak into Cthylla's room and convince her to come with us, on the assumption she didn't rip us like sheets of paper.

Thankfully Shang Chi assured us that Cthylla would help us as she hated her father.

That was a win for us though.

So we jumped down slowly from the tunnel and began sneaking across the city, close to the ground.

Thankfully the Deep Ones, which looked like humanoid frogs, didn't seem to pay us any attention.

The Yuggya looked like giant worms.

Seriously I am really starting to think that with all of this going on, I'm going to start going insane.

We had so far managed to avoid everyone.

There were a few suspicious glances in our direction, but for the most part, we avoided attention.

We soon reached the foot of the mountain.

Shang Chi informed us that we needed to climb the mountain to reach the palace.

Thankfully, there were footholds and handholds that allowed us to climb.

We bagan scaling the side of the mountain which was easy except for when Morris slipped and nearly fell but Nico caught his hand.

We had arrived at the top of the mountain and the entrance to the palace.

"Be careful. It would be all for nothing if you died" Shang Chi said.

What is it with this guy and the sappy motivational speeches?

We carefully opened one of the windows and moved in with Shang Chi keeping a lookout for enemies.

"So where is this room?" I whispered.

"In one of the lead bedrooms. Follow me" Shang Chi replied.

We snuck as quietly as we could, out of the room.

A couple of times, we had to hide as a Deep One moved past us.

It would be bad luck to get this far only to get killed or get sentenced to a worse fate.

There was one bedroom at the very top of the stairs.

"There it is. Let's go. And make sure there are no guards" Shang Chi said.

We crept forward.

Where the heck were the guards?

This was odd.

We moved and found the door was unlocked.

Obviously these Great Old Ones or Deep Ones or whatever, were dumbasses.

Or this was a trap.

We slowly opened the door; to make sure that Dagon or Hastur wasn't there, cause that would have been awkward.

When we opened the door fully, with Morris and Nico covering us, we saw a giant, six eyed, winged octopus sitting on a giant bed.

I could see why Shang Chi said that a Great Old One's true form could drive a mortal to madness.

It was damn terrifying.

The octopus then turned to face us.

"Shang Chi?" it asked in a female voice.

"Cthylla" Shang Chi greeted.

To my utter shock, the giant winged octopus then changed shape.

It twisted and warped.

When it was finished, a beautiful young Asian woman was standing in her place.

She was wearing a pair of blue cargo pants.

She also wore a grey shirt with a red bomber jacket on her that had lightning bolt patterns put on it.

Her face was smooth and almost glowing.

She also had a shining necklace.

She walked forward and wrapped Shang Chi in a hug.

"It's good to see you again old friend" she said.

The rest of us were a bit weary to say the least.

"Everyone, this is Cthylla. Cthylla this is Antonnie Tripplett, Nico Di Angelo and Morris Bench. We are here to rescue you" Shang Chi said.

Cthylla's face brightened.

"Oh thank the Old Gods. Trust me being stuck in here for several thousand years gets on your nerves after a while. Even if you flee for a little while" she said.

I resisted the urge to snort.

I couldn't blame her.

While Shang Chi and Cthylla were catching up, I looked around the room.

It was fricking massive.

I guess it needed to be big enough to fit a giant octopus.

That was when I noticed something by her bedside table.

It was a picture of Cthylla and a young blonde haired man. They were grinning.

They looked quite happy together.

"Who is he?" Shang Chi snapped me out of my thoughts.

He was also looking at the photo.

Cthylla's cheerful expression turned into one of deep sadness.

I could tell that something bad had happened.

"That was my close friend and brother in arms, Bart Allen" she said.

"What happened?" I asked, wearily.

She looked like she was about to cry at this point.

"He…he was from another Earth in the Multiverse; Earth-21. He fought a speedster named Black Flash but was forced to sacrifice himself to defeat him by throwing Black Flash and himself into the dimension known as the Speed Force" Cthylla said with tears streaming down her face.

I now felt really bad for asking the question now.

And I could also tell Nico and Morris felt bad about it as well.

"I am so sorry" Shang Chi said remorsefully.

"It's okay. I will always remember him" Cthylla said, wiping the tears from her face.

"We need to move now. Hastur or Dagon will be here any moment" Cthylla said.

That would not be good.

"How the hell do we get out of here, without anyone noticing?" I asked.

"There is one way. But it is dangerous and leads close to the prison of my father. And my highly annoying brother Zoth-Ommog is also imprisoned close to there" Cthylla said.

"Okay then. We need to go now. Cthylla, if there's anything you need to bring with you, do it now, because we're never coming back" Shang Chi said.

Cthylla went and picked up the photo of her and Bart Allen, and made it turn into gold dust.

"This will store it temporally" Cthylla explained upon noticing our confused looks.

Then she picked up a sword and unsheathed it.

The blade was glowing white and she smirked.

"Let's go" Cthylla said.

We then began moving out of the window.

Nico and Shang Chi covered us from behind.

We had barely gotten out of the room before I heard a voice bellow behind us.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING WITH MY BRIDE?!"

Crap.

This was not how this was supposed to go.

"Who this ugly bitch?!" Shang Chi shouted as he sailed down the mountain.

"Holy shit" I breathed out.

I turned around to see a hooded being dressed in yellow robes with large tentacles flapping about from underneath his robes.

I really didn't want to know what was underneath those robes.

I turned and jumped down the mountain.

Probably not the smartest idea.

I hit the ground hard and I am pretty sure my leg bone shot straight up into my ribs, because I screamed in pain.

Morris and Nico turned into water and darkness respectively landing softly on the ground.

Cthylla hit the ground hard but looked unscathed.

Lucky.

Shang Chi helped me along as we ran/limped from the mountain.

I heard Hastur bellowing orders from above and dozens of Deep Ones and Yuggya ran out of the palace and down towards us.

"Move! We got to move!" Morris said in a panic.

We began moving faster.

Several nearby Deep Ones turned to face us with confusion on there faces.

We began moving away with Cthylla in the lead as she knew how to get out of R'lyeh safely.

We entered a large cave system and began turning left and right.

I saw Hastur and his legions of Deep Ones and Yuggya were following us closely.

We exited the cave system and arrived in a dead city full of giant stones, roughly carved.

"Indiana Jones made this look a lot cooler" Morris muttered.

"Follow me" Cthylla said as she took off running.

A blast of yellow energy hit a rock in front of me and Nico and I went flying.

We both scrambled to our feet quickly.

"We need to split up. Morris and I will hold them off. Cthylla, Nico, Tripp, you guys need to get out of here. We will catch up with you" Shang Chi said.

Cthylla nodded and the 3 of us took off in the direction of this supposed exit.

We ducked multiple energy blasts that were sent in our direction.

We ducked into a deep and smelly cavern where I heard the energy blasts stop firing.

We stopped running once we were sure no one was following us and then tried to catch our breath.

"Okay that guy is insanely creepy" I commented.

Cthylla grinned.

"Easy for you to say; you're not the one whose supposed to marry him" she retorted.

"Okay anyone else in your family who's deranged that we need to know about?" Nico asked.

"Well I do have 3 older brothers; Ghatanothoa, Ythogtha and Zoth-Ommog are my older siblings by my father Cthulhu and my mother Idh-yaa. Then there's my two irritating half sisters Nctosa and Nctolhu by my aunt Kassogtha" Cthylla explained.

Yeah that is creepy.

"Okay where are all of them?" Nico asked.

"Ghatanothoa is locked away in a mountain on the lost continent of Mu. Ythogtha and Zoth-Ommog are imprisoned here in R'lyeh. Nctosa and Nctolhu are imprisoned in the Great Red Spot on Jupiter" Cthylla explained.

"Okay. Anyone else in this place we should know about?" I asked.

"There is my father who is imprisoned close by. Unfortunately we need to cross through his prison in order to escape R'lyeh. And Zoth-Ommog lies in a death-like slumber, waiting to cast his dreams into the will of mankind. You know much like my dad" Cthylla said sarcastically.

Cthylla almost seemed to sense something was coming.

"Okay, we need to move now!" she said.

Nico and I began following her through the deep cavern which seemed to go on endlessly.

We moved further and further through the tunnel before I noticed a bright flash of light.

"What the hell is that?" Nico voiced my thoughts.

"I don't know. Be careful through" Cthylla warned.

We crept closer towards the source of the flash of light.

When we arrived at the source of the light, we saw five people standing there.

Four of them were dressed in gear which read 'Five-O Task Force' on the front.

And the fifth was a man in a brown trenchcoat with a white shirt and a red tie underneath.

I didn't recognize any of them but Cthylla grinned on seeing them.

She walked out from behind her cover.

"Well, well. Johnny boy Constantine" Cthylla greeted with a grin on her face.

"Cthylla. Long time no see luv" Constantine greeted with a smile as well.

They hugged each other tightly.

Wow.

She certainly knows a lot of people.

"Who are your friends here?" Cthylla asked.

"Some friends I picked up along the way. Meet Steve McGarett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho-Kelly and Kono Kalakaua of the Hawaii Five-O Task Force. Guys this is Cthylla, daughter of the Great Dreamer Cthulhu" Constantine introduced.

"But I don't wish to be associated with him" Cthylla said with deep hatred in her voice.

The ruthlessness in her voice was scary.

"Well it's nice to meet you" the man called McGarett said, stepping forward and shaking Cthylla's hand.

"And this is Antonnie Tripplett and Nico Di Angelo" Cthylla introduced us.

"Where's Morris Bench and Shang Chi?" Constantine asked.

"There currently attempting to hold off Hastur the Unspeakable" Cthylla said.

Constantine paled considerably.

"We need to go help them then" Constantine said.

Cthylla stopped him however.

"Shang Chi told us to run. We also must cross the prison of my father to do so" Cthylla said.

"And that is even worse. All right then luv, lets go" Constantine said with a resigned sigh.

And together, the 8 of us moved to get the hell out of R'lyeh.

We moved across the barren, dead terrain, moving towards a cavern that had a bright red light ahead.

The whole cavern radiated an aura of evil that chilled the soul.

"Well, well. My faviroute daughter finally comes to visit me" a deep, chilling voice said.

I couldn't tell where the voice was coming from; it came from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"I am no longer your daughter" Cthylla spat.

So this was where Cthulhu was imprisoned? This was getting better and better.

"Relax daughter. I mean you no harm" the entity said in a calm voice.

But I still didn't trust whatever that thing was.

"Sure you do. But I am no daughter of yours. Not after you forced me to live in a palace for thousands of years and that I am supposed to give birth to you, after you die" Cthylla snarled.

Cthulhu chuckled deeply.

It was very scary.

"I merely protected you from harm. What more could you possibly want?" Cthulhu asked.

I resisted the urge to laugh.

This guy was pretty delusional wasn't he?

"I would love to not be related to you at all. And I want to be free and not be bound by your rules ever again. I was happy before I was dragged back here against my will. At least you will never recover your full strength" Cthylla growled.

I couldn't see Cthulhu but he probably grinned.

"On the contrary daughter, I have regained much of my power. I have even aided the humans and I will rise again soon" Cthulhu said.

"No you won't. I will stop you. Whatever it takes" Cthylla said.

"Oh please. You couldn't even save that insignificant human Bart Allen" Cthulhu taunted.

Cthylla looked so angry I thought she was going to explode.

"Do not ever insult Bart. I loved him!" she yelled.

"Oh well then. I couldn't have you being distracted from your true purpose. Who do you think killed him?" he taunted.

And that was when the entire thing derailed.

Cthylla let out a massive scream of grief and rage.

She morphed into her Great Old One form at the same time.

And then a massive shockwave was emitted from her that sent all of us flying.

I went flying a few hundred yards and slammed into a sunken ship.

"Bloody hell" I groaned in pain.

That was damn painful.

I had wound up getting pinned by several chains that were in the ship.

Most of the wood was rotting and decaying.

It had probably been down here for a very long time.

I managed to slip out of the chains and stumbled out of the ship.

What I found made my eyes widen.

It was complete destruction.

Multiple stone structures had been destroyed and were floating in the air.

"What the hell?" I muttered.

I saw Constantine and Chin stumble to there feet, both of them still stunned from the blast.

"Well that was unexpected" Chin commented.

"No kidding. Where is everyone else mate?" Constantine asked, looking around.

I spotted McGarett, who was knocked out from the blast.

Danny and Nico were barely standing, both of them stumbling.

Kono was nowhere to be seen.

And Cthylla was in her Great Old One form.

The entire cavern/prison had been demolished.

She was extremely powerful.

Cthylla turned to face us and morphed back into her human form.

Her eyes were red from crying.

I had deep sympathy for her.

Losing a loved one is never nice and knowing that your own father killed that person was unimaginable.

"I am so sorry for that guys" Cthylla apologized.

I waved her off.

"No problem. I understand. Now how exactly were we supposed to get out of here?" I asked her.

Determination appeared on her face.

"Follow me" she said.

We began moving out as fast as we could.

We had found the exit to R'lyeh and Cthylla informed us we needed to swim to the surface of the ocean.

So we began swimming as hard and as fast as possible.

In about five minutes of hard, powerful swimming, we had reached the surface.

But something incredibly massive popped up.

It could easily dwarf ancient whales.

"Dagon" Cthylla growled.

We went back underwater and Cthylla morphed into her Great Old One form, before grabbing Dagon.

The two began wrestling with one another and Cthylla easily had the upper hand in the fight as she began brutally slamming Dagon into the ocean floor.

When she was finished, Dagon was unconscious.

Yeah looks like no one can beat her.

Briefly I spotted an island of some sort which we needed to reach.

Everyone else noticed too and we began swimming towards the island.

We reached the island and collapsed from exhaustion.

This was damn tiring.

As I was trying to recover my breath, Nico and Cthylla vanished into thin air.

"What the…" I trailed off as the Five-O task force vanished next.

Constantine and I traded confused looks before we too vanished and to our surprise, we appeared in the Monitor's realm.

The Monitor was standing in front of us.

Shang Chi and Morris were also there, covered in wounds with blood on there faces.

"Well done my friends and welcome. We have much to catch up on" Novu said.

"Give us a break dude" I said.

After about five minutes, we had turned to face Novu.

What is going on?" I asked Novu.

"I am glad your mission was successful. But now your companions on Earth-199999 need your help to stop the enemy they were facing. I will send you to there Earth where you must aid them at the Midtown School of Science and Technology" Novu said.

"Then what are we waiting for. Lets get this done" Shang Chi said.

"Besides, I've been looking forward to seeing Jason again" Shang Chi added with a smile.

Time to kick some serious ass.

**And Chapter 25 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**So Cthylla has been rescued and Constantine and the Five-O task force have shown up.**

**Now to address several things…**

**I hope you all enjoyed the reference to Bart Allen from **_**Smallville.**_** Recent Smallville fics written by Aragorn II Elessar as well as Michael Weyer's fic, **_**Legacy of Lightning**_** inspired me to use Smallville in this trilogy.**

**Now no one from Smallville will show up in this fic but I do have major plans for Smallville in the sequel.**

**Now some of you may be wondering why Cthylla wiped the floor with Dagon so easily. Now that is because IMHO, Dagon is not a Great Old One, he is simply a mutated Deep One who just grew incredibly large. **

**And Hastur is a Great Old One and the half brother of Cthulhu who is supposed to marry Cthylla. Incest seems to be a minor horror theme in Lovecraft's works. **

**It is said that all Great Old Ones can change there size and shape at will so I will expand on that in this trilogy. **

**And Hastur has multiple avatars in the books so I wouldn't be surprised if the rest of the Great Old Ones do as well. **

**Picture Cthylla's human form being played by Jessica Henwick who played Colleen Wing in the MCU Netflix TV series **_**Iron Fist**_** as she would be perfect in the role.**

**And I hope you all liked Cthulhlu's cameo here, even though he did not make an appearance. Yes he is growing stronger and he was responsible for sending Black Flash to kill Bart. You will find out how in the sequel. **

**And as for the rest of the Great Old Ones mentioned; they will play major and minor roles in the rest of the trilogy.**

**Now the final battle will take place at Midtown High from **_**Spider Man: Homecoming**_**. You will find out why next chapter.**

**Next chapter will converge the two arcs together into one.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you though of this chapter. **

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter. **

**First off I'm glad to see that my reference to **_**Smallville**_** has gotten so much positive feedback. Thanks a lot guys.**

**Now onto the story…**

**This chapter will begin the final battle of the story which will conclude in Chapter 29. **

**This chapter will be in Jason's POV while Chapters 27, 28 and 29 will be in third person POV. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**On with the show. **

**ButtonPusherExtraordinare:** Thanks for the review. Glad you enjoyed my reference to _Smallville_. And glad you can't wait to see its inclusion in the sequel. Glad you loved the fight scene. You will definitely enjoy the final battle.

**OmniKamiUltraInstinct2020:** On your first question: It was basically about the character Ms Marvel getting raped by Marcus and a whole bunch of other stuff that is too revolting for me to speak about. On the second, I hate to say it, but Marvel and DC are on the losing side here. I'd say that the Marvel villain Chaos King could solo most of the Lovecraftian universe. Infinity Gauntlet Thanos, Dormammu, World Breaker Hulk and Rune King Thor stand a good chance against most of them. From DC, I'd say that Lucifer Morningstar could beat back most of the Lovecraftian universe. And Smallville Superman might be able to solo Cthulhu, Hastur, Ithaqua and Shub-Niggurath simultansuly. All in all, I'd say that only god-level beings from the Marvel and DC universes might stand a chance. The rest of the Marvel and DC universes would get beaten into the floor. And only a select few could fight the most powerful such as Yog-Sothoth and Nyarlathotep. Feel free to ask any other questions.

_Jason's POV._

Following the fight at Stark Industries, during which half the building had been blown up, we had gone to meet up with Natasha who had told us about Viggo Tarasov and John Wick.

Then sometime later, she had informed us about the NYC docks where the Rising Sun were there.

We needed to draw Viggo out of hiding and kick his ass to the curb.

That was the plan at the moment.

Nat said we would find these guys at the docks.

We had snuck in and were hiding behind several crates.

I noticed several Rising Sun talking.

I then motioned to attack.

Logan leapt at them with his claws extended.

He impaled one of them with his claws before gutting the other one.

Several Rising Sun open fired on him, but the bullets did literally nothing to him.

The rest of us jumped out from our hiding spots and attacked.

Frank and Nuke fired there guns.

I flipped and shot an arrow which lodged itself inside a Rising Sun member's eye.

Slade twirled his sword and cut down another one.

I drew a knife and flipped into the air before kicking it.

It slammed into a thug's head.

Nuke shot another thug point blank in the face and he went flying back a few metres.

Logan slashed and roared before stabbing a thug under the chin, his claws going into the man's brain.

Only one Rising Sun member was left and tried to run away but Nuke stepped into his path and he fell onto his butt.

"All right, start talking" I said.

"I wont tell" the man said defiantly.

Slade shot him in the leg.

"Ah! Okay, Viggo plans to attack Midtown High" the man said, panting.

"Why?" I demanded.

"I don't know, I swear" the man said.

"He's not lying" Logan said.

"Thank you for your cooperation" I said taking Slade's gun.

I then shot him dead.

I opened my flip-phone and texted Natasha.

_Where and what is Midtown High?_ I asked.

A few seconds later I received a text.

_It is a school in Queens. Meet me at the bar in two hours and I'll explain everything._

"Come guys lets go, Natasha's got some info for us" I said.

_**Two hours later.**_

We arrived at the bar and I instantly spotted Natasha.

"Hey Nat" I greeted.

"Jay, I've got some information for you" she said.

We all gathered around.

"Midtown High is a high school in Queens. It's where Rebecca goes to school. I recently found out that Rebecca was experimenting on something called the CT17 virus. It's a programmable bio-weapon, affectionately codenamed the Snowflake" Natasha explained.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"Oh nothing much, just liquefies your internal organs, basically turns your body into a giant bag of hot soup" Natasha said.

Well shit.

This was not going to end well.

"We need to get there now" I said.

"Go, I'll call for backup" Natasha said.

I kissed her on the cheek and we moved out of the bar.

We quickly used Jenna's tech to locate Midtown High.

Within an hour of fast-paced walking, we were there.

"Well its now or never" I said as I looked up at the building.

I activated my face mask and walked inside.

The students of the school were standing around, talking.

They all stopped and looked at us with confused expressions on there faces.

"Who are you guys?" a girl asked.

"We're the Legends" I said.

"Rebecca Potts, can we have a word with you" I said.

"Me? Why me? Who are you people?" she asked.

"You do remember the incident with the doll in the fireplace" I said.

Her eyes widened in recognition and she grinned.

"What's going on?" she asked once we moved to a private corner.

"We need the location of the CT-17 virus. We have reason to believe that a terrorist wants to get his hands on it" I told her.

She instantly paled.

"It's in my locker" she whispered.

I resisted the urge to facepalm.

Seriously?

Who the hell keeps a super virus in there fricken locker?

"Where is your locker exactly?" I asked her.

"I'll show you" she said.

She led me to her locker and opened it.

Reaching inside a bag she pulled out a tube filled with some type of orange liquid.

"Okay we need to get this virus as far away from here as possible" I said.

"Yeah somehow I don't think its going to be that easy" Mack said.

I turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

He motioned with his rifle outside.

At least a dozen black vans had parked outside.

Dozens of armed thugs had departed and were approaching the school.

I groaned.

Speak of the devil.

"Nuke, I need you to evac everyone. Get them somewhere safe and make sure they are hidden" I said.

Nuke nodded and began herding the frightened and confused students away from the entrance.

Slade, Mack and I calmly and cautiously approached the entrance.

My superhuman senses detected multiple thugs hiding in the buses.

Slade walked up to one of the bushes and grabbed one of the thugs.

He then promptly stabbed him in the throat.

Seeing this, the rest of the thugs revealed themselves.

Oh shit.

I heard a humming sound in the air and looked up.

Someone was in one of my dad's prototype suits.

He landed on the ground and the face helmet retracted, revealing an old man with cold calculating eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked levelling an arrow at him.

"My name is Viggo Tarasov and you have something I want" the man called Viggo said.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen" I told him.

Viggo shrugged.

"Suit yourself" he said and flew back in the air.

Well this wasn't going to end well.

The doors on the vans opened and dozens of armed thugs rushed out.

"Fall back!" I shouted as I loosed my arrow at a thug.

It hit him dead on the throat and he fell down dead.

Mack fired his gun at several thugs, taking down several of them.

Slade slashed the throat of another thug before we ran inside.

"Barricade the doors!" I shouted.

We grabbed anything we could find and jammed it against the door.

We quickly moved back in order to avoid getting shot.

I heard something roll towards the door.

A second later, it detonated, causing the doors to explode and the shockwave to send us flying back.

I hit the ground hard and rolled for a few metres.

Several thugs rushed into the school.

Logan was on his feet almost instantly and charged at them.

The thugs fired there guns at him but his wounds healed instantly and he stabbed the first through the mouth.

I was up next and threw a knife which impaled the second thug in the head.

Frank unloaded his machine gun, killing several thugs.

Rory's rags absorbed the bullets shot at him before grabbing a thug and strangling him aside.

Slade stabbed one thug in the throat and he dropped dead.

More thugs came rushing in but the hale of gunfire provided by Frank and Mack took most of them down.

A shotgun blast rang out and Nuke entered the fray, shooting thugs down left and right.

I shot another thug down with an arrow.

Some thugs were more intelligent and ran to take cover.

Clever.

I dodged a bullet shot at me and replied by shooting the thug in the throat with an arrow.

Jenna leapt into the air and stabbed downwards, her arrow ending up in a thug's brain.

The flow of thugs had slowed down.

We ran outside to finish them off.

But there were still dozens of henchmen at the vans, using them as cover.

Viggo was nowhere to be found which I found strange.

Suddenly, a massive wave of water slammed into a van knocking it over.

It reformed into Morris.

Oh thank god.

I was actually wondering when the hell the rest of them were going to show up.

"Let's kick some ass!" I yelled and we charged to engage the soldiers.

Jenna flipped over a car and landed on the ground, pulling out a knife and stabbing a thug in the side of the head.

Morris's water changing abilities gave him a huge advantage over the enemies as there bullets easily phased through him.

I flip-kicked another one in the head before stabbing him in the chest with my sword.

"Come on guys, don't give up" I encouraged.

Slade killed another one and spun around, decapitating one that was trying to sneak up on him.

An electrical blast hit a thug and he dropped down, stunned.

I turned around and saw Natasha, in full gear standing there.

"You boys need a little help here?" Natasha asked with a smirk.

A swarm of shadows landed on the ground and Nico emerged along with Tripp.

A sword went flying out of thin air and killed a soldier before returning to it owner's hand: A young Chinese woman in a red bomber jacket. She radiated an insane amount of power.

A Asian man jumped off the roof and kicked two thugs down effortlessly.

He turned to face me and my eyes widened as I instantly recognized him.

"Shang Chi?" I asked, still in shock.

"In the flesh kiddo. I heard you were in trouble. So I'm here to fight" he said.

I smiled, thankful that I had lots of allies in this fight.

Although I still wondered how Shang Chi even knew we were here.

But now wasn't the time.

A Billy Club flew out of nowhere and hit a thug on the head.

A man in a red suit with devil horns on his head jumped down.

"Anyone here require any assistance?" the man asked in a voice that I instantly recognized.

"Matt?" I gaped, shocked at how a blind man could move the way he did.

Matt sighed.

"Yes it's me. In the field, call me Daredevil" he said.

A green arrow hit another thug and Oliver jumped down with Roy and Nyssa behind him.

My jaw dropped.

How many more were coming?

Sara and Diggle also emerged followed by Constantine, McGarett and 3 other people whom I did not recognize.

A flash of yellow lightning appeared and 3 thugs were dead instantly.

Barry in his full outfit stood next to us.

Yeah okay this was a serious load of people.

"Any more surprises?" I asked.

"One actually" Nat said.

A man in custom suit with a tie and a full beard walked towards us.

Before any enemy could react, he shot two of them down in rapid succession.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"John Wick" the man introduced himself.

"Glad to see you're on our side" I said.

"Viggo?" Wick asked.

"He's here. But we need to kill his men first" I said.

The entrance to the school was littered in dead bodies but there were more enemies waiting.

"VIGGO!" John Wick yelled angrily.

"John Wick. You killed my son and brought my empire to the ground. All for what? A fucking puppy?" Viggo said.

"I already told you what that puppy meant to me. Now you will die" Wick snarled and moved to stand alongside us all.

This was going to be a hell of a fight.

**And Chapter 26 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I apologize if the fight scenes were short. Next chapter will have more and longer fight scenes. **

**So yes, the allies have finally assembled. Team Monitor, Team Arrow, Barry, Nyssa, Shang Chi, Cthylla, Matt, Natasha and John Wick. There are still two other combatants who will show up though.**

**Next chapter will continue the fight against Viggo Tarasov.**

**Annihlus will also show up next chapter. **

**And for those of you who don't know; the CT17 virus is the virus from the 2019 film **_**Fast and Furious Presents: Hobbs and Shaw.**_

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**And now we have over 250 reviews. Thanks so much guys. It means a lot. **

**This chapter will continue the fight against Viggo Tarasov and Annihlus will show up at the end of the fight. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**On with the show.**

**OmniKamiUltraInstinct2020:** Thanks for the review. Yes I know that it's a lot of people but I wanted to include everyone. And it does set up story arcs in the sequel.

**ButtonPusherExtraordinare:** Thanks for the review. Glad you loved the fight scene and glad you can't wait for the bigger showdown. You are going to love it. Glad you liked the twist with the CT17 virus. It will actually have a big part in the sequel.

**Power of Magic:** Thanks for the review. Glad you are looking forward to the beat down they are going to give Viggo. Who will kill Viggo will not be who you suspect.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. Glad you loved the fight scenes. Glad you loved Matt and John Wick showing up to help fight the bad guys. Totally agree with you on all the characters you mentioned. They can beat all the Lovecraftian deities except for Nyarlathotep, The Nameless Mist, The Unnamed Darkness, Yog-Sothoth and Azathoth. Those five are WAY too OP to be beaten. There is literally not a single character that can beat those five IMHO. Those characters could definitely beat the rest of them unless Yog-Sothoth decided to go on a star busting rampage in which case both the Marvel and DC universes would be screwed.

_No One's POV._

Together, the allies charged to meet Viggo's forces in battle.

The enemy soldiers under Viggo's command also charged at the same time.

Oliver smacked one thug with his bow before spinning around and shooting another one in the throat.

Danny hit the ground hard, and shot two soldiers down.

Frank threw a grenade and it killed 3 enemies.

Natasha threw another thug to the ground and shot him dead.

Nuke head butted another soldier, and his skull shattered instantly from the impact.

Shang Chi fought against multiple enemies and took them down with swift kicks to the head.

Cthylla used her sword to slash down 3 of them with ease.

Diggle fired off his gun and killed several of them.

Sara hit one in the head with her Bo staff while McGarett dodged a rifle hit from another thug and punched him in the gut.

Morris morphed into water and slammed into several solders, knocking them from there feet.

Nico created a cloud of darkness to shield him from the bullets fired at him and bashed one enemy in the head with the shield.

Everyone fought as hard as they could.

Frank roared and unloaded his gun on the thugs.

He then head butted one close to him.

John Wick moved smoothly, killing any thug that was stupid enough to fight him.

The thugs were now only a dozen and they began killing them all rapidly.

A humming sound was in the air.

Viggo Tarasov had returned.

He aimed his cannon and shot a missile that sent Kono, Chin, Shang Chi and Roy flying.

Sara barely dodged a cannon blast while Danny, Cthylla and Rory ran to take cover.

Constantine generated a magic shield to hold off the cannon blasts.

"Fall back!" Jason shouted and the allies began running into the building to take cover from the blasts.

A blast pierced the window and landed on the ground a few feet away from Daredevil who narrowly dodged it.

"We need to finish this!" Jason said with determination in his voice.

They all nodded and ran back outside to face Viggo.

Barry sped around multiple times, charging enough lightning.

He then threw a lightning bolt at Viggo.

Viggo however, had learnt to pilot the suit perfectly and flew out of the way before blasting Barry, Danny and Sara to the ground.

Nyssa fired an arrow at him, but Viggo shot it out the air.

Cthylla couldn't use her powers at all at the risk of sending everyone around her into instant and permanent madness.

Matt threw his Billy Club at Viggo and it hit him in the chest, stunning him for a few seconds.

Oliver and Jenna fired arrows at Viggo.

A few of them hit him but the suit sustained minimal damage.

Slade shot at him but Viggo dodged and sent a blast of energy that sent Slade flying.

Kono ducked and unloaded an entire magazine clipping trying to penetrate the suit.

The bad news was that the suit had been designed to withstand bullets so it was barely affected.

Viggo fired a cannon blast that struck Morris in the leg, badly injuring him.

Half of his leg got blown off in the attack and he fell down.

"Barry, get Morris out of here now!" Jason called to Barry.

The Earth-1 speedster nodded and grabbed Morris before speeding him away.

Frank pulled out a grenade and threw it at Viggo's suit.

It detonated near him and he staggered briefly.

More enemy soldiers came out of nowhere and Shang Chi and Matt rushed to engage them.

Matt flipped into the air and sailed over the head of one thug, before landing behind him.

He then punched the enemy down.

Shang Chi engaged 3 other thugs and took them down with ease.

The rest of the heroes engaged Viggo who was still firing at them.

McGarett, Constantine and Jenna were pinned, trying to avoid the gunfire but they were all incapable of running.

Rory used his rags to absorb a shot but another one knocked him off his feet.

Wick ran behind him and shot at his suit, damaging the jet pack.

Frank was still unloading his gun at him.

Jason and Oliver fired arrows in sync, both of which detonated, damaging the suit further.

More thugs came rushing from a few vans and the heroes turned to face them.

Frank, Nuke and Slade were keeping Viggo occupied while the rest of the heroes were busy fighting the soldiers.

Cthylla drew her sword and slashed one thug's throat open.

Logan stabbed another thug in the mouth with his claws while McGarett punched another down and shot him dead.

Jason drew his sword and leapt, stabbing one thug in the chest and slashing the throat of another.

Danny, Chin and Diggle fought back to back, firing there guns and laying down cover fire.

Shang Chi and Matt fought side by side, using there martial arts skills to take down any thugs that decided to attack them.

Sara used her bo staff to smack a thug in the head.

Roy and Nyssa used arrows to shoot down thugs.

Oliver smacked another thug in the head with his bow.

A chopper flew around and unloaded rounds on the schoolyard.

Shang Chi, Matt, Wick and Sara ran to take cover from the rounds.

"Logan, take that chopper now!" Jason shouted.

Logan extended his claws and ran up on top of a car, using it to propel him high into the air.

He then slammed full speed into the chopper knocking the gunner out.

The chopper went spinning in the air and crashed into part of the school with a big, fiery explosion.

Most of the heroes winced.

"Well I hope no one was in there" Jason quipped.

The soldiers took advantage of this to retaliate.

One of them shot Kono in the leg, sending her down.

Cthylla ran to her aid while Danny and Wick laid down cover fire.

Several cars raced past, around to the other side of the school.

Slade cursed.

They were going to find Rebecca and the CT17 virus.

"Frank, Nuke, Slade, Matt, Danny go after the students!" Jason shouted.

The 5 of them took off into the school, running through a blinding pathway of hallways and rooms.

The windows burst open and several armed soldiers burst in.

Slade imiadetley killed one by stabbing him in the gut.

Nuke grabbed another enemy and punched him so hard; he flew into a wall and died instantly.

Matt threw his Billy Club which struck one's head and knocked him out.

Danny shot two down.

They ran towards the classroom where Nuke had hidden the children.

Rebecca and everyone else were huddled there, confused and scared.

Several thugs burst in through the classroom windows and Nuke instantly engaged them as he punched, kicked, head butted and smashed thugs into oblivion.

Slade was like walking destruction as he killed any thugs foolish enough to try to attack him.

Danny and Matt protected the students from any soldiers that got past Slade and Nuke, which was not many.

Outside, the other heroes fought back to back as a tank emerged.

"A TANK?! Are you shitting me?" Jason yelled.

Tripp and Mack sniped off a few enemies that were closing in on them.

Shang Chi leapt and kicked another thug in the chest.

Natasha shot one with her Widow Bite.

Cthylla decapitated another thug with her sword.

McGarett and Nyssa dodged another hit while Roy flip-kicked another one.

The tank fired a blast and blew a chunk of the school apart.

McGarett, Diggle and Chin were sent flying by the blast.

Nico threw up a shield of pure darkness to protect them but even he was straining.

Barry spun in a circle but the tank fired and Barry was thrown off his feet.

Rory tried to use his rags to absorb the round the tank shot at him but grunted and staggered from the shockwave.

Frank and Logan were busy fighting a dozen thugs.

Chin leapt into the bushes to dodge the blast which destroyed another chunk of the school.

Barry got up and threw a massive lightning bolt that caused the tank to explode.

The immense shockwave sent multiple heroes including Sara, Diggle, Jenna and Mack flying from the blast.

Viggo growled angrily above them.

He charged up his unibeam and shot at the ground.

Nico and Rory had to jump out of the way to avoid the hit.

Oliver fired an arrow that disbanded into multiple pieces which exploded around Viggo, disorientating him.

Nyssa fired an arrow that Cthylla used her powers to stab Viggo's suit with.

Viggo shot a few rockets at the ground.

McGarett was burned from the explosion.

"We need to disable his suit, otherwise we'll never be able to win" Jenna said.

"Agreed. We need a diversion" Jason said.

"Leave that to me" Barry said as he sped far away from the battle site.

"What the hell is he doing?" Logan asked no one in particular.

Barry ran as fast as he could and leapt, striking Viggo in the face with a punch.

The shear force of the punch caused Viggo's face helmet to crack.

Seeing this, Oliver, Wick, Diggle, McGarett, Kono and Chin unloaded there weapons on him.

Viggo kept struggling as Frank leapt behind him and shot the jetpack.

Nyssa fired an explosive arrow that detonated in front of his face, further damaging his suit.

Soon enough, the suit suffered massive engine failure and came down.

Viggo stared at them with hatred on his face.

Before he could do anything however, a massive blade protruded from his chest.

He gasped as the blade was yanked out.

His body then slumped to the floor, dead.

Annihlus was standing over him with a triumphant smirk on his face.

Jason, Jenna and Mack paled when they saw him.

"And here you thought you could escape me" Annihlus said with a booming laugh.

He was wearing a modified version of Takio's armour.

He also seemed larger and taller than before.

Several massive ships appeared in the sky.

"Well this isn't good" Roy said.

"No shit" Shang Chi said.

Danny, Matt, Nuke, Matt and Slade ran out of the school and stood alongside the other heroes.

Annihlus slowly walked forward, twirling his sword.

Oliver notched an arrow to his bow and aimed.

He then loosed it at Annihlus.

Annihlus sliced the arrow in half with ease however.

Oliver slowly lowered his bow, realising that arrows were no use here.

"Where are Conrad and Takio?" Jason demanded.

"Oh your friends. Well they didn't last long" Annihlus laughed.

He then thrusted his sword to the sky.

The ships opened up and dozens of large aliens jumped out and came barrelling towards them.

"Oh shit" Shang Chi summed up everyone's thoughts.

The heroes formed a line, ready to hold the school at all costs.

As the aliens reached them, a massive blast of rainbow energy hit the ground.

A hammer went flying out of the beam and hit an alien.

It then returned to its owner as the beam dispersed.

A man in ancient battle armour with a red cape appeared, with a determined look on his face.

It was Thor Odinson.

Jason grinned and laughed.

The fight was on now.

**And Chapter 27 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the battle against Viggo and his forces.**

**And Viggo is dead. I gotta admit, that was very fun to write.**

**And now Annihlus is here and is even stronger than he was before.**

**And I also hope you liked Thor showing up to help them fight Annihlus and his forces. **

**As for where the rest of the Avengers are: This battle take place after Iron Man 3, so Iron Man doesn't have his suit, Captain America is on a mission elsewhere, Hulk is somewhere else and Hawkeye is with his family. Hence why only Natasha and Thor are here. **

**Next chapter will continue the showdown with Annihlus while the following chapter will feature the rescue of Conrad and Takio.**

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter. **

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will feature the main battle against Annihlus's forces and will briefly feature the rescue of Conrad and Takio which will take centre stage next chapter.**

**BTW: Jason is wearing his mask and has his voice modulator on, so Thor wont recognize him. Just in case any of you were wondering. **

**Also my friend TheLycanKing has written an epic rewrite of Infinity War and Endgame called **_**Avengers: United We Stand.**_** I would highly recommend you check it out.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**On with the show.**

**AntBoy1:** Thanks for the review. Glad you did not expect Annihlus to kill Viggo. Yes Annihlus's minions will try to stop the crew rescuing Conrad and Takio and yes Blastaar will be among them. I have major plans for Blastaar in the third story of this trilogy.

**ButtonPusherExtraordinare:** Thanks for the review. It truly was a battle and glad you loved the twist. Yep Thor will turn to tide but not for long.

**HeroWitch:** Thanks for the review. Glad you liked the fight scenes. Yes it was based on Thor's entrance in _Avengers: Infinity War_ which was pretty epic.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. Yeah Viggo totally got what he deserved. I'd say that The One Above All, The Presence and Azathoth are all on the same power level while literally no one can beat Stan Lee. 

_No One's POV._

The armies of Annihlus charged to meet the heroes in battle.

Barry imiadetley sped forth, using his vibrating hand to kill several of them.

Oliver, Jason, Nyssa and Jenna loosed arrows at them.

Diggle, Frank, Nuke, Danny, McGarett, Kono and Chin fired there guns.

Thor sped forth using his hammer to club several off there feet.

But no matter what they did, the aliens kept coming.

Several charged on all fours towards them while others ran on two legs.

Several carried spears and others flew in the air.

One large alien charged at Nuke who shot it in the chest.

Although it was injured, it still kept running and Nuke clubbed it with its gun.

Shang Chi flipped to avoid an aliens attack and landed a blinding series of brutal punches that sent the alien to the ground.

Cthylla slashed another one down with her sword.

McGarett barely dodged an aliens attack and shot it down.

Logan stabbed another with his claws.

Frank roared and shot 3 of them down with his gun.

Jason drew a pair of knives and rushed to engage a pair of aliens.

They were both at least ten feet tall.

He ducked under one's claw strike while he stabbed the other under the throat.

"Hey Nuke. Want better guns?" Frank called out.

"A faster firing one might be needed" Nuke replied calmly as it shot another alien down.

"I'll handle that part. Hey Fitz, you got any old school weapons on your ship?" Danny called.

"I think we might" came the reply.

Annihlus was busy fighting the heroes on the ground.

And that left his ship completely open.

_**On The Battleship.**_

On board a stealth vessel, Helena Bertenelli, Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons were on there way to rescue Conrad and Takio.

However that was lot easier said than done.

Helena was garbed in her old Huntress outfit minus the mask with her crossbow slung over her shoulder.

Fitz and Simmons were dressed in there normal clothes while Fitz was armed with his ICER gun.

They had managed to blow a hole in the side of the biggest ship and had cloaked there ship, allowing them to sneak in.

So far they had not encountered any enemies.

But that was what was scary.

A loud drum beat echoed across the ship and Helena ordered Fitz and Simmons to duck.

As Helena moved up, a large figure grabbed her and threw her across the room.

"Helena!" FitzSimmons shouted simultansuly.

The figure was 15 feet tall and was clad in battle armour with a large sword in his hand.

He grinned viscously at Helena who slowly rose to her feet.

"I am Blastaar the Unstoppable. And you will never get to the prisoners" the creature called Blastaar said with a predatory smirk on its face.

About a dozen large aliens came running out of a hallway, ready to tear Helena, Fitz and Simmons to pieces.

_**On The Ground.**_

The heroes were still fighting the aliens although the forces of Annihlus had pushed them back towards the school.

Oliver smacked another alien with his bow.

Diggle ducked under another alien's strike and shot it in the gut multiple times.

Slade twirled his sword and cut off another alien's arms.

Frank then shot it down.

The aliens had been created by Annihlus to identify the biggest threats on the battlefield and they were currently doing that.

The aliens viewed Nuke as the current biggest enemy on the field and dozens of them were swarming him.

He was holding his own quite well.

He punched, kicked and stomped aliens into the ground.

Thor summoned a titanic lightning blast that killed two dozen before he threw his hammer and killed another one.

The students and Rebecca were huddling inside the main hallway, cowering in fear.

Constantine was currently attempting to hold a 3 man gap in the line.

All around him, the bodies of dead aliens lay.

Several aliens managed to get past and Shang Chi and Cthylla raced inside.

Shang Chi leapt and sailed over the aliens, coming to land in front of them.

He used a blinding series of punches, kicks and martial art moves to take down two of them.

One alien clawed Cthylla across her face.

She just looked pissed after that.

She head butted the alien so hard; it went flying across the school.

Thor was outside, spinning his hammer around, smashing aliens off there feet.

Annihlus was standing, causally twirling his sword.

He knew the heroes would not be able to hold the school for long.

Soon Jason would be dead.

Chin dodged and shot an alien through the head.

Nuke was battered and injured from the fight and some of his skin had been ripped off, revealing the metal machine underneath.

He clubbed an alien to the floor with his gun.

Logan impaled several aliens with his claws.

Sara kicked another alien in the head.

Roy and Nyssa fought back to back but both were quickly running out of arrows.

That and the alien army seemed endless.

McGarett pulled out a grenade and threw it at the aliens, killing a bunch of them.

Frank pulled out another assault rifle and pulled an alien close to him.

He then fired his rifle, blowing the alien to bits.

Annihlus was getting annoyed now.

The battle was not going according to his plan.

The weakling humans were more resilient than he had previously thought.

'Maybe its time to test my new armour and powers' Annihlus thought.

He then walked forward to face the heroes.

But before he could, Barry sped at him.

Thanks to absorbing Conrad's powers, he easily saw Barry move and the two engaged each other in a speed fight.

Barry sped across New York City with Annihlus in close pursuit.

But Conrad was much faster than Barry so Annihlus easily caught up to him.

He punched Barry and the Earth-1 speedster went flying forward.

Barry groaned from the shear strength of the punch.

Many bystanders had begun running away in terror.

Annihlus picked Barry up and slammed him to the ground multiple times.

He coughed up blood as he felt one of his ribs crack.

Annihlus picked up Barry and sped across the planet, dragging him across the ground.

When he arrived back in New York City, Barry was battered and his suit was damaged.

And still Barry groaned and slowly staggered to his feet.

Annihlus was impressed now.

Never had a mere human managed to still continue fighting.

"I can do this all day" Barry coughed as a trickle of blood escaped his mouth.

Annihlus grabbed Barry and sped up to the Empire State Building before leaping into the air.

He then kicked Barry towards the ground.

A huge cloud of dust erupted into the air.

When Annihlus jumped to the ground, Barry was down and lying in a massive impact crater.

He was unmoving.

Then, a huge lightning bolt struck Annihlus and the alien warlord went flying from the unexpected attack.

Thor was standing protectively in front of the downed Barry.

"You shall not touch him again foul beast" Thor snarled.

"Thor Odinson. You do not wish to fight me. You saw what happened to your friend. And I was holding back. How much damage do you think I could cause if I didn't hold back?" Annihlus asked with a smirk.

"I do not care. You shall find out why I am called the God of Thunder" Thor roared.

Thor spun Mjølnir and flew at Annihlus.

Annihlus smirked and sidestepped, hammering a blow into Thor's side which caused the god to stumble.

Thor summoned a massive lightening bolt and channelled it into his hammer before unleashing it at Annihlus.

The alien warlord tanked it thanks to his enhanced armour.

Annihlus sped forth and grabbed Thor, before running around New York City, using Thor as a battering ram.

He dropped Thor and sped a few metres away.

Thor groaned and staggered to his feet.

He had a cut on his forehead that was bleeding.

He raised his hand and Mjølnir flew into it.

Annihlus charged at Thor.

The thunder god spun his hammer and clubbed Annihlus in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Annihlus threw his sword into the air but Thor hurled Mjølnir at it, generating a massive shockwave that sent Annihlus to one knee.

Thor ran forward and clocked Annihlus multiple times with his hammer.

Annihlus then kicked Thor backwards.

Thor sent a lightning bolt that raked the ground and hit Annihlus, the shear power of the blast forcing Annihlus to the ground.

Thor raised his hammer and sent another blast that hit the alien warlord once again.

Thor roared and charged his hammer before leaping into the air, with the intention to slam Annihlus with another lightning blast.

At the very last moment, Annihlus rolled away and Thor hit the ground with his blast.

Annihlus caught Thor by the throat and brutally slammed him to the ground.

Thor rolled away for a few seconds before staggering to his feet.

Annihlus picked up his sword.

He slashed at superhuman speed but Thor narrowly managed to dodge his attacks.

He tried to hit Annihlus with Mjølnir but the alien warlord caught it and punched Mjølnir out of Thor's hand where it landed a few feet away.

Thor got into a fighting stance, ready to fight Annihlus hand to hand.

He threw a few solid punches which landed on Annihlus but the alien warlord barely reacted to it.

He pulled Thor into a vicious head butt.

The thunder god stumbled back in pain and Annihlus took opportunity to hit Thor with a brutal series of punches and kicks which sent Thor into the ground.

He then used his sword to smack Thor away and he went flying twenty blocks and smashed into dozens of buildings, before landing and lying still, battered and injured.

With his latest foe dealt with, Annihlus leapt into the air and went back to deal with his main target; Jason.

Meanwhile back at the school, the forces of Annihlus had gradually slowed down on there attacks.

Matt had engaged 3 of them and was dodging and flipping to avoid there attacks while landing punches of his own.

Constantine had a nosebleed and was using fire based attacks to incinerate the aliens.

Jason used his bow and sword combined to fight his enemies.

He knew they wouldn't last long.

But he also knew that they needed to hold there position for as long as possible.

No matter what.

And now the big guy was coming.

They needed to hold out.

At least until Conrad and Takio were rescued.

'Come on guys, you can do this' Jason mentally encouraged them.

They needed to fight as one.

**And Chapter 28 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**I hope you all enjoyed Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons from **_**Agents of SHIELD **_**coming in to help as well and I have major plans for them. **

**And I hope you enjoyed seeing Blastaar as well. The Helena/FitzSimmons Vs Blastaar fight will take centre stage next chapter. **

**Poor Barry and Thor. They got there asses handed to them. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the battle as well as the Barry Vs Annihlus and the Thor Vs Annihlus fights.**

**For those of you wondering why Barry got beaten so easily, it is because Conrad is not at the same speed level as Bart Allen from **_**Smallville**_** but he is WAY faster than Arrowverse Barry. **

**As for Thor, Infinity War Thor is IMHO, the most powerful version of Thor in the MCU. And Annihlus has Conrad's powers and Takio's Halo armour hence why Thor got beaten. I still wanted to make it an even fight sort of like the Captain America Vs Thanos showdown in **_**Avengers: Endgame.**_

**Now next chapter will feature Conrad and Takio's rescue and the defeat of Annihlus. And a new non Marvel and non DC character that I have been DYING to use will come in to beat the shit out of Annihlus. **

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**First off I'm glad to see my inclusion of FitzSimmons has gotten so much positive feedback. **

**And now we have 40 faviroutes. Thanks so much guys. **

**This chapter will wrap up the final battle, including the rescue of Takio and Conrad.**

**It will also introduce a key player as well.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, Arrow or any characters and elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show. **

**ButtonPusherExtraordinare:** Thanks for the review. Yes what a fight. It is always great to see FitzSimmons. No Barry and Thor won't heal up for the fight as I have another non Marvel and non DC character in mind. Feel free to ask any other questions and leave any suggestions for what you want to see in this trilogy or any new ideas. I do take suggestions.

**OmniKamiUltraInstinct2020:** Thanks for the review. Yes poor Barry and Thor. You'll see in this chapter who will beat the shit out of Annihlus.

**Aragorn II Elessar: **Thanks for the review. Glad you enjoyed the fight scenes. Poor Barry indeed, especially as he is nowhere near Conrad's speed level. Yep, it is always nice to see FitzSimmons. Totally agree with you on Lovecraft. One thing that irritates me about him is that we never got to see anybody's full power levels. In this trilogy, Azathoth is the most powerful entity ever only being surpassed by Stan Lee. I know about Thor beating Annihlus in EMH.

_No One's POV._

On board Annihlus's main ship, Helena, Fitz and Simmons were currently trying to fight off Blastaar.

Helena fired an arrow from her crossbow at the alien but it caught the arrow inches from its face and broke it in half.

Fitz fired his ICER gun at Blastaar but it turned to face them with a pissed off expression on its face.

"NO!" Helena shouted as she leapt at Blastaar.

The alien stumbled from the unexpected attack.

It grabbed her and threw her off where she landed hard.

Several of the aliens ran at Helena who began attempting to fend them off.

Blastaar slowly approached Fitz and Simmons with a sadistic grin on its face.

Helena managed to kill the last alien with an arrow to the brain.

She then picked up a sharp pole that had broken off.

Leaping, she attempted to impale Blastaar with it, but he rolled away.

Glaring at Helena hatefully, he pulled out a silver ball and slammed it into the floor, vanishing.

Fitz and Simmons sighed in relief.

"Thanks for the save" Fitz told Helena gratefully.

She nodded in reply.

Simmons pulled a device out of her pocket, which produced a hologram with a beeping red dot.

"The signal shows Mr James and Mr Maseoshiro are this way" Simmons said, pointing to a hallway.

Helena got up and led the way with Fitz and Simmons in close pursuit.

They snuck through the ship, on the lookout for any guards or other big aliens that were coming past.

There was a large door that lead to the prisoner room.

But it required an access code to enter.

Helena personally didn't know what the hell to do.

"FitzSimmons, any ideas?" she asked the duo.

"Yeah" Fitz replied and pulled out his ICER gun.

He then shot the computer.

"Really Fitz? I could have done that myself?" she asked.

Fitz just gave her a sheepish look.

Helena then kicked the door open hard.

What she saw inside horrified her.

Takio was in one sphere, still unconscious.

He looked in relatively good shape though.

Conrad on the other hand, made Helena want to throw up.

He was skeletal thin and his veins and arteries were shown.

He looked almost dead at this point.

Behind her, Simmons turned and vomited and honestly Helena didn't blame her.

Fitz didn't look much better either.

"Is there anyway to deactivate the spheres?" Helena asked after a moment.

Fitz moved towards a control consol that had many buttons.

"Well here goes nothing" Fitz muttered as he pressed a large, blinking red button.

The spheres instantly deactivated.

Helena and Simmons moved forth, picking up Conrad and Takio respectfully.

Fitz went to assist Simmons in carrying Takio.

"We need to move now" Helena said with urgency.

It would be bad luck if Annihlus or one of his goons walked in now.

They carried the two captured members of Team Monitor to the ship and thankfully they encountered no one.

Once onboard the ship, Helena contacted Jason.

"Jason, we have Conrad and Takio" Helena reported.

"Status report?" Jason asked.

"Takio is fine, just KO'ed. Conrad…well…Its best to see for yourself" Helena replied.

"We need you on the ground now" Jason said.

"Copy that" Helena said.

They detached and flew away as fast as possible.

_**On The Ground.**_

The legions of Annihlus had been defeated and routed.

Many of the defenders were battered, injured, exhausted or all 3.

Logan was the only defender who didn't show any injuries or signs of fatigue.

Barry and Thor were no where to be found though.

Annihlus landed on the ground with a thud.

He then stalked towards them slowly.

"Get ready guys" Jason warned.

Danny fired several rounds at Annihlus who easily sliced the bullets out of the air.

Annihlus then charged at them.

Logan leapt at Annihlus and stabbed him.

Annihlus kicked Logan into the floor as Frank, McGarett and Diggle attacked simultansuly.

Annihlus grabbed Diggle and threw him aside while McGarett ran in between Annihlus's legs.

He then rolled to his feet and fired again.

Annihlus turned to face McGarett with an annoyed expression on his face.

Frank roared and hit Annihlus with his hammer.

The alien warlord punched Frank in the head, sending him to the ground.

Sara, Oliver, Roy, Nyssa and Jenna ran to hold off Annihlus. 

Annihlus charged up his Dragon Lightning and blasted Sara to the ground.

Oliver barely dodged a punch from Annihlus and smacked the alien warlord with his bow.

Annihlus grabbed Oliver and threw him away.

Roy, Nyssa and Jenna attacked together but they were no match for Annihlus.

Rory tried to grab Annihlus with his rags but the alien warlord grabbed him and punched him in the head.

"REIGN FIRE!" Annihlus bellowed.

Cannons popped out of the ships and hundreds of rockets blasted, sending multiple defenders including Wick and Matt scrambling for cover.

Nico instantly threw up a shield of darkness to protect them.

The missiles continued to rain down as Nuke began fighting Annihlus.

He smacked him with the butt of his rifle before Annihlus sent him flying with a kick.

Nico was barely conscious and trying to hold the shield which was slowly dissipating.

Nuke punched Annihlus back and tackled him.

They traded a series of brutal punches before Annihlus head butted Nuke aside.

Matt tried to flip-kick him but Annihlus grabbed his foot and slammed his head into the ground, dazing him.

Shang Chi stepped into his path.

"You wanna get to Jason, you gotta go through me" Shang Chi said as he got into a fighting stance.

Annihlus smirked.

"Works for me" Annihlus taunted.

Shang Chi leapt and threw a series of punches that were all effortlessly dodged by Annihlus.

He kicked Shang Chi across the school's football field.

The master of Kung Fu climbed to his feet and got into another fighting stance.

Annihlus met Shang Chi blow for blow and easily outmatched him.

He then stomped Shang Chi into the ground where he lay, bloodied and broken.

"You see, none of you can stand against me. It is all for nothing" Annihlus mocked before turning towards the school.

McGarett, Mack, Tripp and Kono were knocked out from the missiles.

Danny tried to shoot at Annihlus but the alien warlord sped forward and incapacitated Danny.

Chin took cover with Wick and the two moved forward, firing there guns at Annihlus who simply used the Dragon Lightning to knock them both out.

Annihlus suddenly felt a sharp pain in his leg.

Logan jumped in front of Annihlus.

"Let's finish this bub" he snarled.

Annihlus brought his fist down on Logan who used all of his strength to hold it back.

Annihlus then picked Logan up and head butted him into the ground.

Logan got up and slashed at his armour.

Annihlus flinched, surprised at how his new armour was penetrated.

"What are you animal?" he asked Logan.

With a snarl, Logan replied, "I'm the Uncanny Wolverine".

Logan roared and slashed again but this time Annihlus was ready.

He grabbed Logan and slammed his head into the ground repeatedly.

Logan stabbed him multiple times, but Annihlus was unfazed.

He then slashed Logan's leg and threw him aside.

Logan lay there, waiting for his ruined leg to heal.

Suddenly a massive streak appeared in the sky and Constantine smirked.

A man appeared and threw a large sword at Annihlus's main ship, instantly destroying it.

It then destroyed the other ships in a massive supernova of light that threw all combatants minus Annihlus to the ground.

It returned to the owner's hand and he landed on the ground.

Everyone turned to see a young, tall, handsome white-haired man who wore a red trenchcoat and a black shirt underneath. He carried two large pistols by his side and his large sword was in his hand.

"So does anyone want an ass-kicking?" the man said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" Annihlus asked after getting out of his shock.

The man simply smirked.

"Call me…Dante" he said.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Jason asked in shock.

"You welcome. I'll introduce myself formally late, I'm a bit busy right now" Dante replied.

Annihlus growled and charged at the man called Dante as fast as he possibly could.

But to his shock, Dante easily sidestepped.

He grabbed Annihlus and flew him far away from the school in order to limit the damage.

He slammed him into a patch of farm land.

Annihlus went skidding for a few metres while Dante calmly landed on the ground.

"So wanna dance?" Dante mocked.

Annihlus charged up all of his Dragon Lightning and threw it as a massive bolt at Dante.

The man merely raised his sword and blocked it.

Annihlus was worried now.

This man radiated an INSANE amount of power.

The only other being who rivalled that power was the Anti-Monitor himself.

Dante flew and punched Annihlus into the ground and dented some of his armour.

Annihlus sped at Dante and threw a massive blast of Dragon Lightning combined with a repulsor blast.

Dante barely reacted when it hit him and instead head butted Annihlus into the floor.

Annihlus had a small nosebleed now.

"This is impossible! I have absorbed the powers of that imbecile Conrad James. I am invulnerable!" Annihlus exclaimed.

Dante just shrugged.

"You are. But I beat Mundus who created an entire universe. You're nothing to me" Dante said.

Filled with rage, Annihlus charged at Dante who simply kicked Annihlus back a few miles.

Dante calmly walked towards Annihlus whistling.

Annihlus got to his feet and ran at Dante before trying to throw a punch.

Dante dodged the punch and replied with his own punch that sent Annihlus flying a hundred yards and destroyed most of the farmland.

Annihlus groaned in pain.

Some of his armour had been destroyed via Dante's attacks.

He staggered to his feet while Dante landed calmly in front of him.

Annihlus got into a fighting stance, wanting to fight Dante hand to hand.

Dante threw his sword to the side and unstrapped his pistols, also throwing them aside.

Annihlus ran and managed to land a punch on Dante, but to his horror, Dante sidestepped and punched Annihlus back.

A mystical blast of energy hit Annihlus and Cthylla landed calmly on the ground.

"Cthylla. Nice to finally meet you" Dante greeted.

"Nice to finally meet you too Dante Sparda" Cthylla greeted.

Cthylla got hit with Dragon Lightning and turned to face Annihlus with an annoyed expression on her face.

"When will you learn to just stay on the ground?" she asked annoyed.

Cthylla hit the alien warlord with an enhanced punch that knocked him back even more.

Many pieces of his armour had been broken by the combined attacks.

Dante shot Annihlus with his pistol and Annihlus flew into a tree.

"Jackpot" Dante smirked.

Annihlus was now battered and weaker from his brutal beating.

He sped away as fast as he could, hoping to outrun his opponents.

To his shock and horror however, Dante and Cthylla were easily catching up to him.

Dante tackled Annihlus to the floor and began brutally pummelling the life out of him.

Cthylla landed in a few punches and kicks in as well.

When they were finished, Annihlus was battered and most of his armour had been destroyed.

Dante grabbed Cthylla and sped him back to Midtown.

The remaining defenders were trying to recover from there injuries.

Annihlus tried to finish his mission by charging at Jason, the minute he landed on the ground and charged at Jason, striking him in the face with a hard punch.

Jason spat out a wad of blood.

"My stepsister hits harder than you" Jason taunted.

Annihlus snarled at Jason and tried to hit him with a powerful kick.

Jason used his enhanced reflexes to dodge the attack and flip-kicked him in the face.

Annihlus grabbed Jason by the throat and lifted him in the air and brutally slammed him to the ground.

Jason lay there, battered and groaning in pain.

He staggered to his feet and tried to flying kick the alien warlord.

Annihlus kicked him away.

"Annihlus. You must not fail in this. I will transfer my consciousness into your body. I will not fail" the Anti-Monitor spoke in his mind.

"Yes, we will both help you" a new voice, belonging to that of Azathoth spoke.

Annihlus grunted as he felt Anti-Monitor and Azathoth enter and take over his mind and body.

He leapt and began punching Jason into the floor.

"Crap! He needs backup" Cthylla cursed and went to go fight Annihlus.

Several of the students including Rebecca came out of the building, looking scared.

Annihlus rushed at them but Cthylla was faster.

She tackled him away and began hitting him with a barrage of hits but Annihlus kicked her away.

The only standing defenders were Oliver, Helena, Fitz, Simmons, Nico, Jason, Natasha and Wick.

Dante flew at Annihlus but the alien head butted him.

"Sweet Christmas, what the hell?" Cthylla asked in horror.

Jason fired an explosive arrow but Annihlus caught it and instantly shattered it.

"Son of a bitch" Jason gapped.

Natasha shot at him with one of her Widow Bites but Annihlus grabbed her and twisted her wrist to an impossible angle causing her to yell in pain.

He then shattered her wrist and threw her aside.

"NO!" Jason roared and leapt to attack Annihlus.

Annihlus grabbed him and punched him in the abdomen, causing blood to spill from his mouth.

Wick fired his guns at Annihlus but the alien barely reacted and sent a massive thunderclap that sent Wick flying.

Helena fired an arrow from her crossbow but Annihlus punched the arrow so hard, it shattered.

He then grabbed Helena and slammed her to the ground repeatedly.

Fitz fired his ICER gun at Annihlus but it did nothing and he was kicked into the floor.

Oliver fired an arrow that multiplied into dozens of tiny pieces that exploded all around Annihlus.

The alien warlord was barely affected and grabbed Oliver by the throat and picked him up, preparing to crush his throat.

Oliver punched and kicked with all of his might but it was all for nothing.

He was then slammed to the ground and Annihlus slammed his foot into Oliver's chest.

Simmons had run to get the students away from the war zone but Annihlus noticed and leapt at them.

He swatted Simmons away when she tried to stop him and turned his attention to Rebecca.

She glared at him and as he was about to grab her, Jason leapt at Annihlus.

Jason punched Annihlus in the face.

Annihlus responded by sending a powerful punch that shattered 3 of his ribs which caused blood to spill from Jason's mouth.

He then grabbed him and elbowed him in a rotary motion, sending him to the ground and stomped Jason, shattering his nose.

Nico tried to attack him, but Annihlus grabbed him and punched him several times in the face, before tearing one of Nico's arms off, causing him to scream in pain.

"Son of a bitch" Cthylla cursed and rushed to his side as Nico began bleeding out.

Cthylla used her powers to slow the blood flow which would last for an hour.

Wick had recovered and had sent a barrage of bullets at him.

Annihlus charged him with a roar until Cthylla's sword Apex hit him, sending him flying back.

Cthylla recalled it and charging at Annihlus, leapt into the air, cutting him right in the face as he crashed into the ground again.

"Dante, evacuate civilians now!" Cthylla shouted.

Dante nodded and sped to grab bystanders and get them away.

Meanwhile an old man just stood there.

"Superheroes seem to me multiplying like flies" he muttered as he was sped off.

The battle had spilled out of Midtown and into downtowns Queens.

Cthylla leapt with a mighty roar again, but this time Annihlus caught her hand and grabbing her, slammed her to the ground several times, dazing her.

Oliver had recovered from his brutal beating and leapt, smacking Annihlus with his bow, only to get kicked into a nearby building.

Danny had awoken from unconscious and had run to aid the other heroes.

Annihlus punched Danny into the ground and a wad of blood escaped from his mouth.

Jason stabbed Annihlus with his sword, but the alien warlord grabbed Jason by the leg and proceeded to brutally slam him into the ground.

Annihlus raised his foot to kill Jason but Cthylla kicked him in the head, sending him flying away.

Cthylla raised her sword to kill him but Annihlus grabbed her and leapt high into the air, before punching Cthylla so hard, she smashed into the ground, forming another crater.

Wick and Danny fired there guns to distract them as Cthylla stumbled to her feet bleeding.

Jason got to his feet, and groaned from his shattered ribs.

He leapt to punch Annihlus and he stumbled.

Dante punched Annihlus twice and lifted him high into the air, before throwing him into a skyscraper, causing the entire building to crumble.

Cthylla leapt after him, in order to finish him off.

"Jay!" Rebecca shouted as she ran to the war zone.

"Becky what are you even doing here? Get out of here!" Jason shouted.

"No. I modified the CT-17 virus so it will weaken Annihlus enough for you to kill him" Rebecca said, showing a tube filled with the virus.

"Thanks Becky. Now get the hell out of here" Jason told her.

Rebecca nodded and turned and ran.

Meanwhile, Cthylla was struggling against Annihlus.

The Anti-Monitor and Azathoth were still in control, so he grew ever stronger.

Cthylla punched him twice in the face and Annihlus grabbed Cthylla, before pulling her into a vicious head butt.

Cthylla stumbled back as Annihlus punched and kicked her to the ground.

Dante swooped in and grabbed a building, slamming it on Annihlus's head.

Annihlus stumbled, dazed from the attack allowing Cthylla to kick him into the air.

Dante grabbed him and pulled him into a headlock.

Annihlus struggled but Dante used all of his strength to pin him in place.

Jason ran up to Annihlus, trying to inject him with the CT17 virus.

Annihlus broke out of Dante's headlock and threw him away before grabbing a large piece of armour and stabbing Jason in the shoulder with it, causing the latter to roar in pain.

Cthylla leapt back and kicked Annihlus in the chest.

Jason took that opportunity to leap and inject him with the CT17 virus.

Annihlus barely showed any reaction for a few minutes.

After about 30 seconds, he began spasiming in pain.

He opened his mouth and let out an earth-shattering roar of pain.

"Its working" Jason whispered.

Annihlus gripped his head and fell to his knees.

Tons of golden energy flowed out of his body as he became smaller.

When he was finished, Annihlus looked exhausted and beaten down.

"You will not win against the Anti-Monitor boy" Annihlus said.

Jason just shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. But what's important is that we continue fighting to the end" Jason said.

"Ha! As if. The Anti-Monitor is stronger than you will ever be you arrogant fool. And that's not even to mention that magic will dominate the final war" Annihlus mocked.

That made Jason stop in his tracks.

"Final war? You mean the Crisis?" Jason asked.

Annihlus laughed.

"No you fool. The Crisis will come and go. The final war will result in the destruction of not only the Multiverse, but of all creation. And no science will help you. Magic will dominate that war" Annihlus said.

"I've heard enough" Jason said.

He swung his sword as hard as he could and decapitated Annihlus.

The alien warlord's body hit the floor with a thud.

The fight was finally over.

"Let's go home guys" Jason said.

**And Chapter 29 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I also hope you liked the Stan Lee cameo. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the appearance of Dante from the video game series **_**Devil May Cry.**_** For those of you who don't know what it is about, it is about the half-demon Dante, who hunts and kills other demons.**

**Poor Nico though. He got his entire arm torn off. **

**And poor Conrad too. Nico and Conrad will be out of commission for a while, but Nico will come back for my version of **_**Invasion!**_

**So basically poor Nico, Conrad and Natasha.**

**And I kept Blastaar alive as I further plans for him in this trilogy. **

**Now some of you may be wondering why Annihlus beat Jason and Cthylla and so easily and how he was able to hold his own against Dante. **

**It is because both Anti-Monitor and Azathoth were in control and feeding him power, making him ten times more powerful than before.**

**As for the final war Annihlus mentioned; I am not going to give any spoilers at this point but you will find out more about it in Chapter 31. **

**And finally Annihlus is dead and Conrad and Takio have been rescued.**

**Now next chapter will wrap up the story, while Chapter's 31 and 32 will cover the mid-credits and post-credits scenes respectively. **

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will wrap up the story and bring it to a close, while the next chapter will cover the mid-credits scene and the following chapter will cover the post credits-scenes. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**And this chapter will be written in Jason's POV because since this fic was started in Jason's POV, I felt it was only fair that I ended it in his POV. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, Arrow or any characters and elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show. **

**ButtonPusherExtraordinare:** Thanks for the review. Glad you weren't expecting it. Glad you enjoyed the twist with the CT17 virus. You will find out about the final war in the fifth scene of Chapter 31. 

**The mysterious Mr.E: **Thanks for the review. Glad it was awesome. Glad you can't wait.

**OmniKamiUltraInstinct2020:** Thanks for the review. Yes I am integrating Devil May Cry into this Multiverse. Yes, the Crisis on Infinite Earths was bad but the Final War will be devastating. You will find out more about it in Chapter 31. The Final War is actually based on the Cthulhu Mythos book by Brian Lumley; _Elysia: The Coming of Cthulhu_.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. Glad you loved the fight scenes. Glad it was awesome and yeah that was incredibly fun to write. Yep, but even Annihlus is not invincible. And Dante and Cthylla gave him a run for his money. Poor Nico, Conrad and Natasha indeed. Glad you liked the Stan Lee cameo. 

_Jason's POV._

Following the brutal fight against Annihlus, we had stumbled/limped our way back to the school which was in ruins.

The students were safe for the most part; no one had suffered any injuries.

The same couldn't be said for most of the defenders.

Natasha and Nico were in the worst condition; Natasha's wrist had been shattered by Annihlus, and Frank had managed to bandage it.

Nico had his arm torn off and Cthylla was tending to it.

Most of the defenders had cuts and small wounds on them.

Logan was the only person who seemed to be in perfect condition.

Nuke had lost one of his arms and I could clearly see his machine skeleton underneath.

We had begun tending the worst injuries on the field.

I took that time to catch my breath and look around.

The school had been completely demolished from fighting and the surrounding area was filled with smoking impact craters.

I felt sorry for the person who had to pay for the costs of the damage.

Oliver was also in a pretty bad condition considering he had his face smashed in multiple times by Annihlus.

His suit was also torn in various places.

Rebecca approached me.

"Thanks for the virus Becky. Without it, I'm not sure how long we would have lasted" I said to her.

"No problem Jay. Thanks for saving my ass anyway" she said.

"Anytime" I replied.

"Medical support will be here in about 5 minutes. You should probably get going before anyone recognizes you" Rebecca said to me.

That would not be good.

"Yeah, you're correct. Although I hate to leave everybody who is injured" I said.

She smiled and hugged me.

We walked back to where everyone was.

I noticed two people were missing though.

"Where are Barry and Thor?" I asked.

"I'll look for them" Dante said and took off into the air.

Two minutes later he returned, carrying an unconscious Thor who had multiple cuts on him and a brutally beaten Barry whose injuries made me want to vomit.

Barry's suit was torn and his entire face was bleeding.

"We need to get him medical attention now!" I said urgently.

Novu appeared and exited through a portal.

"I will take Mr Allen now. No modern technology can save him from this. But I can" Novu said.

I took Barry from Dante and moved towards Novu who took Barry and opened another portal, vanishing.

Team Arrow, Dante, Cthylla, Wick, Matt, Natasha and my team all disappeared and reappeared in Novu's realm.

Novu walked in through another portal with Barry who had been completely healed by the injuries.

"Yeah okay that was very quick" I said in shock.

"I took him to Earth-18 and put him in a Lazarus Pit which healed his injuries instantly" Novu explained.

That made sense given what I had heard of the Lazarus Pits from Nyssa.

Novu produced several vials of water and handed them to everyone who was injured.

Those who were injured, drank the water and there wounds healed in a matter of seconds.

"Good job. You pulled through and we have come through this victorious. Our mission for now is complete." Novu said.

"I will give you all time to say goodbye to each other before I send you all to your respective Earths" Novu said and created multiple portals.

I said goodbye to McGarett, Kono, Chin and Danny first.

"Thanks for the assist guys" I said to them.

"It was no problem Jason" McGarett said, shaking my hand.

"If you need my help, just give me a call" I said.

"Will do. I hope the next time we see each other it's in better times" Danny replied.

And with that, the four of them, turned and walked through one of the portals back to Hawaii which closed as soon as they entered.

Natasha and Thor were next.

Thor didn't seem that surprised to find out that I was alive or that the Multiverse existed. Apparently Asgardians had known about the existence of parallel Earths for thousands of years. That and Heimdall had been watching me.

What a perv.

Natasha gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to miss you Jay. It's going to be hard not telling everyone but I wont tell" she said.

"I'm glad you're better Nat. I would hate to lose you. Take care" I replied.

"It was good to see you again Friend Jason. I know your father would be proud of you if he had seen your actions on the battlefield" Thor said.

Then she and Thor walked through a portal back to the school.

Wick approached Frank and I.

"Thank you, for helping me take down Viggo. Here" Wick said as he pulled out a small talisman.

He pricked his finger, drawing blood and pressed it into one side.

He gave it to Frank.

He did the same thing and gave it to me.

"This is for you guys. If you guys ever need my help, either of you now, then I will be there" Wick said.

I smiled and nodded gratefully.

"Your help was great. It was great to get to know you" I said.

Wick nodded before walking off into another portal along with Frank.

Team Arrow, Nyssa and Barry were next.

"Thanks so much guys" I said.

"I wouldn't be able to do this without you Oliver. Thank you" I said.

"No problem Jay. See you soon" Oliver said.

Then they, along with Barry and Slade walked into another portal back to Star City.

Matt said his goodbye too and walked through to Hells Kitchen.

I then thanked Dante.

"You made all the difference" I said.

"No problem bro" Dante replied.

Dante had thanked me and had departed as well along with Shang Chi and Cthylla.

"Thanks Shang Chi for helping us man. I owe you" I said.

Shang Chi smiled.

"Of course kiddo. Wouldn't miss it for the world" he replied.

Shang Chi and Cthylla said they would be back soon.

Finally it was just Rebecca.

"Okay then Becky. Take care and give me a call if you need help" I told her.

"I'm going to miss you Jay. Don't make us wait too long" she said.

She gave me a massive hug and walked through the final portal back to Midtown.

It was just me and my team.

"Where's Conrad and Takio?" I asked.

Everyone's faces were grim.

"Takio should be fine; he'll just have to walk with a cane for a few months" Tripp said.

"And Conrad?" I asked.

"Well that's the thing. His condition was so bad, he fell into a coma" Jenna explained.

My stomach dropped.

"How long?" I asked.

"I don't know. Could be weeks, could be years" she said.

This was very bad.

Novu walked into the dimension via another portal.

"I have some important news to share that will be vital in defeating the Anti-Monitor" Novu said.

We all gathered in a half circle.

"Among the many misconceptions humanity holds dear is the idea that all beings are created equal. In truth, there are those who are greater. They are called heroes. But even among heroes, there are different classes. The highest belongs to those known as the paragons. And they are the only hope of all creation" Novu said.

These paragons sounded powerful.

"Who are these paragons?" I asked him.

"Using the Book of Destiny and Loki's sceptre, I have managed to discover the identities of four of the 20 paragons" Novu explained.

Using his powers, he brought up a screen.

"Barry Allen. Aka the Flash. The Paragon of Love" Novu said.

"Oliver Queen. Aka the Green Arrow. The Paragon of Heroes" Novu said.

"Sara Lance. Aka the White Canary. The Paragon of Destiny" Novu said.

"And Frank Castle. Aka the Punisher. The Paragon of Courage" Novu finished.

These paragons weren't very surprising at all.

"I am working with Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons to identify the remaining 16 paragons" Novu said.

I nodded in understanding.

"Now you must rest, if we are to conserve resources for battles yet to come" Novu said.

"Thanks" I said.

"But Mr McKenzie and Mr Tripplett, I have another assignment for you. You must join Phil Coulson's SHIELD unit for now" Novu said.

"Coulson is alive?" I asked in shock.

"Indeed. I will show you how he is alive soon. Now take care and see you soon" Novu replied.

Novu waved his hand and we vanished.

I reappeared back on the tropical island.

But this time, someone was waiting for me.

"Cassilda" I said, happily.

"Jay" she said, equally as happy.

We wrapped each other in a tight hug, neither of us wanting to let the other go.

"It's good to see you again" I told her.

"You too Jay" she replied.

And together, we held each other.

All was not over just yet.

Conrad was in a coma, Morris and Nico were badly injured and the Anti-Monitor was still out there along with god knows how many other threats.

But for now, all was well.

And that was all that mattered.

And we needed to fight to the end against the Anti Monitor.

From this point forwards, this entire conflict could be summed up to 3 words.

All for one.

**And Chapter 30 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So the story is complete. Now we only have the mid-credits and post-credits scenes which will be covered in Chapters 31 and 32.**

**And Mack and Tripp will rejoin Coulson's SHIELD team until my version of **_**Crisis on Infinite Earths**_**.**

**So yes, Conrad is in a coma. Poor guy. **

**As for why the Lazarus Pit didn't heal him, it was because Annihlus's life-absorption spell was gifted by Azathoth who is beyond any form of magic. **

**And I am not sure when Conrad will come back, but he will be back before my version of **_**Infinity War**_** at the end of the sequel. **

**Now to address several things:**

**I have started the introduction to the Paragons. **

**Barry and Sara remain as paragons same as in canon as I liked them.**

**I can confirm now, Oliver will not become the Spectre as I have another character in mind for the Spectre. So I decided to make Oliver a paragon.**

**I hope Oliver being the paragon of heroes' works in this. If anyone has a better idea, feel free to leave your suggestion in a review or PM me.**

**And Frank replaces Batwoman as the paragon of courage. While I have softened a lot around Batwoman to the point where I actually like her, I felt that Punisher would be a better paragon of courage. **

**Batwoman will have another major role to play in this trilogy though and you will find out in the sequel what it is.**

**As for the 20 paragons. I know that might seem a lot but considering that I am integrating multiple fandoms into this Multiverse, I felt that it was only fair; I increased the number of paragons as well.**

**Some of the paragons will be MCU, others DC, some OC's and a few will be non Marvel and non DC.**

**The only characters who I can confirm will be paragons are J'onn J'onnz, Kara Danvers and Earth-96 "Kingdom Come" Superman from COIE as I like him.**

**Now we have two more chapters left in this fic and they will cover the mid-credits and post-credits scenes respectively. **

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31.

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will be divided into five separate scenes. All five of them take place six months after the previous chapter. **

**This is the third and final time I will be borrowing from **_**Death and Punishment**_** so thank you to Aragorn II Elessar. **__

**And the third scene was borrowed from Michael Weyer's epic fic **_**Counterpart Conferences**_** so thank you to him. I would highly recommend you do read it. **__

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, Arrow or any characters and elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**Warning: Sexual activity. **

**On with the show. **

**Flashraven:** Thanks for the review. You will see who the Spectre will be in the sequel. No sir, I will never let you done at all. The sequel will be even more explosive and action packed than this fic. You will absolutely love it.

**ButtonPusherExtraordinare:** Thanks for the review. Glad you liked the paragon choices. Yeah Frank as the paragon of courage works much better. Glad you can't wait. 

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. Yep, poor everyone indeed. Yes Conrad will wake up from his coma but not for a while. Probably after my version of _Invasion_ and before _Crisis on Earth-X_. I will think on your suggestion. Thanks for it though.

_**Earth-1999999: New York City:**_

It was night time. A young blonde man was in a car with a beautiful red-haired woman. She was driving him somewhere.

"What you got down there little man?" she asked seductively.

"My heat seeker" he said with a smile.

"Oh that it is" she said with a seductive smile before proceeding to grab it.

"Aaa!" he said with a smile as she laughed.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"It's a surprise baby" she said.

"I like surprises" he said with a smile, not noticing the woman's ominous gaze.

Soon, she led him to a place and grabbing his hand, started leading him inside.

He looked around. It looked like some kind of slaughterhouse.

"What the fuck are we doing here?" he asked, trying to sound excited.

A few men there gave the young man strange looks.

"What the hell is all that?" he asked with a laugh.

They heard music from a room.

A man stood in front of the door.

"Party is in here" he said to the woman.

She said something to him in a different language.

"What did you just say?" her blonde date asked her in confusion.

In response, she gave him a passionate, seductive kiss while the man opened the door and the two went inside.

It was a nightclub. "Confusion" by "New Order" was playing at full volume.

Everyone was dancing wildly to the classically hit tune.

Some of the women were barely wearing any clothes and dancing seductively.

The young man wondered what kind of strange nightclub this was.

His red haired date took off her shirt, revealing a black bra.

She handed it to him and started dancing with a blonde woman who was wearing a white coat which she had unbuttoned, revealing her white bra inside.

The young man too started dancing around.

He noticed a man sitting in the corner, being pleasured by two women.

He saw a hot girl and asked her, "Hey what's up?"

In response, she pushed him off roughly.

As he recovered and danced a little more, he noticed some of the people giving him strange looks.

He walked to where his red-haired date and the blonde woman were dancing and tried to dance with them, but the blonde pushed him off roughly, before continuing to dance with his partner.

The young man was shoved aside by a young, handsome black-haired man who gave him a strange look for a few seconds before walking off.

"Fuck!" the man said in frustration, "Fuck!"

Suddenly, he felt a drop of liquid splash on his hand.

He looked at it and saw it was a red liquid.

Some more of that liquid dropped on his hand.

He put it in his mouth and was shocked to realise that it was-blood!

He then looked up to see from where it was falling.

The DJ and everyone else roared wildly and suddenly, blood poured down from the sprinkler system like a fountain.

As the young man was covered by the falling blood, he started screaming.

What horrified him even more, was that the others in the nightclub even more wildly and vigorously as the blood fell on them.

That moment, the others started slowly surrounding him.

"NO! NO! NO!"

A blood covered woman walked up to him and asked, "What's wrong baby?"

She then bared her teeth, revealing her teeth were as large as a bear's fangs.

The man yelled in pure terror as everyone started surrounding him.

All of them bared there unnaturally large teeth at the man, and one even gave a horrifying laugh.

The man screamed as he tried to escape.

What kind of creatures were these?

One of them punched him in the face, stunning him as he fell down.

He recovered and started crawling away slowly.

The people kicked him and he grunted in pain but continued crawling.

As he crawled, he stopped dead in his tracks on seeing a pair of boot clad feet in front of him.

That moment, the blood stopped falling and the music died down.

The people stopped dancing.

The young man looked up to see an unbuttoned trenchcoat and armour inside it.

His eyes were covered with blood so he couldn't make out the man's face.

He crawled away to a side.

The people in the nightclub started murmuring to themselves and parted to reveal a tall, dark-skinned man wearing shades and a black trenchcoat with armour inside it. He had small moustache.

The man who was being pleasured by the two women also got up.

One of them said, "It's the Daywalker"

The people bared there teeth angrily at the dark-skinned man and started surrounding him.

But they were all unnerved by the predatory smirk in the man's face.

With that smirk still on him, he strode forward and they all backed slightly.

One of them yelled, "COME ON DAYWALKER!"

As he charged, the dark-skinned man brandished a shotgun and shot him.

The attacker fell down and his body disintegrated in a green light, revealing a skeleton which also disintegrated.

There was chaos and everyone started running around in fear.

A woman picked up two swords and swinging them, charged the dark-skinned man.

He shot her and she too disintegrated in a green light along with her skeleton.

One of the creatures snuck up behind the man but without even turning around, he smacked his nose with the butt of his gun, sending him to the ground.

He then shot another creature, sending him flying back and disintegrating him.

The man reloaded and turning around shot another creature down.

"Hey!" a woman in a black bra with the unnaturally sharp teeth yelled at him, "I'm going to rip your fucking head off!"

As she neared him, he kicked her face in a rotary motion, sending her down, before shooting another man who disintegrated.

Turning back to the woman who had gotten back up, he pulled the trigger but it was empty.

He then hit her in between the legs with the butt of the gun, making her scream in pain, and shot her point blank underneath the chin, blowing her head off.

Turning around, he twirled his gun and threw it at a charging man's feet, sending him down.

As a man snuck up on him, he grabbed his hand and smacked him in the face, before flipping him to the ground.

Taking out a knife, he stabbed the man who screamed in pain and disintegrated.

Another arrived, but he uppercutted him with the knife, hanging him on the ceiling as he disintegrated.

Two men and a woman fired at him from behind.

Turning around, he brandished another gun and fired back.

Both the men were disintegrated while the woman jumped and ran to take cover.

The man then reloaded.

The DJ fired at him with a roar, but the man dodged and shot him dead.

The man then felt movement behind him and turned around to see a man with dirty blonde hair and a beard of the same shade along with a few more men.

"That's him!" the blonde man said as he pointed at the dark-skinned man, "That's him! Get him! Fuck him up!"

The other men started walking towards the dark-skinned man.

The blonde man bared his sharp teeth and said, "We're gonna jack you up! Make you hurt bad!"

The man responded by brandishing his sword and dragged it in a small circle around his feet.

As he looked up, one of the people charged.

He gave him an upwards slice with his sword and sent him off and sliced another man down. They both disintegrated.

He then leapt away and was attacked again.

He sliced a man down before turning around and slicing another down and then stabbing him.

He then sliced two more and kicking another, sliced 3 down simultansuly.

He then stabbed another and he also disintegrated.

He then leapt onto higher ground.

The blonde man pointed his knife at him but he took out a shuriken and held it up with a grin.

The blonde man ducked as 3 men with guns arrived but the dark-skinned man threw the shuriken.

In a second, it returned to him and the 3 men disintegrated.

The dark-skinned man and the blonde man leapt at each other but the former jumped higher and smacked the latter's back, sending him down.

As the blonde man got back up and looked back, he saw the dark-skinned man walking away after swaying his coat.

The blonde man roared and ran after him, only to find himself staring down the barrel of his gun.

The man pulled the trigger and he was sent flying back as a pointed projectile pinned him to the wall by his right shoulder.

He screamed in pain as the dark-skinned man aimed at him and fired another projectile which hit him in the left armpit, making him scream more as the dark-skinned man walked towards him.

The blonde man then chanted in another language as the dark-skinned man called out, "Quinn!"

The man, whose name was Quinn, looked up at him and he said, "Look, I'm getting a little tired of chopping you up"

He pressed a device and it blinked red as he said to Quinn, "Thought I might try fire for a change. Give my regards to Frost."

He then threw the device at Quinn who screamed as his body went up in flames.

The young blonde man who had been attacked was still hidden in a corner, and tried to run off, but the dark-skinned man grabbed him.

"No! Please don't!" the young traumatized man begged.

The dark-skinned man turned his head both ways, to look at his neck and then let him go.

A few seconds later, the police arrived but they only found the burning Quinn and the young, blood covered, blonde man who was now traumatized but safe.

_**Earth-1: USS Enterprise; 200 years in the future.**_

On the USS Enterprise in the year 2357, a man dressed in a yellow uniform was staring out into deep space.

He was Captain Christopher Pike.

A few months ago, he had detected temporal energies coming from deep space and from the 21st century.

He didn't know what it was all about.

But something in his gut told him what was coming wasn't going to be pretty.

The alarm for his office sounded.

"Come in" Pike said.

The doors opened and a young clean shaven youth, dressed in a blue uniform entered.

"Captain" the man greeted in a neutral voice.

"Luitennet Spock. What do you have for me on those readings?" Pike asked.

"They appear to emit heavy amounts of quantum and gamma radiation" Spock replied.

"That is definitely not natural" Pike said never taking his eyes off the horizon.

"No it is not captain. What are you looking at?" Spock questioned.

Pike responded with two words.

"The enemy".

_**Earth-1: Los Angeles.**_

The elevator dinged as Chloe Decker stepped out of it.

Even off duty, she projected the aura of a cop.

She walked into the large loft to see Lucifer Morningstar sitting at his piano.

"Detective! How lovely of you to drop in!" he said with a bright smile.

"Hope I'm not interrupting" Chloe said.

"Of course not Detective. You are always welcome here" Lucifer replied.

"Look I'm sorry for shooting you" Chloe started.

Lucifer waved her off however.

"Nonsense detective. I'm immortal remember" he said.

Chloe resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

She didn't believe this immortal stuff even if all the evidence was pointing in that direction.

A loud ding made them both jump back as Lucifer sighed.

"I'm grateful you're actually using the elevator brother but…" he stopped as he turned to take in the figure sauntering into the loft.

He was a man entering his seventies. He was dressed in a black and grey suit.

His lips were curved into a smirk as he took in a startled Lucifer.

"How the mighty have fallen," he stated in a British accent.

Lucifer's eyes narrowed.

"What in the name of my domain are you doing here?"

The venom in his voice instantly told Chloe whoever this newcomer was, he was not a friend.

"What, I can't drop by?"

"Not since I made it quite clear you're not welcome here. You know the rules."

"You're quoting rules? You really have changed"

Chloe couldn't help but shiver at the way the figure took her in.

"Who is this guy?" Chloe asked.

"Let's just say he's a distant cousin," Lucifer snapped.

"You know every single bad story about me? That I'm pure evil, that I barter souls, cheat people and relish in the torture of the damned?" he nodded to the figure, "He's the living embodiment of every one of them."

The man nodded as if it was a compliment.

"What are you doing here Mephisto? Make it fast before I run out of patience" Lucifer pressed.

"Now, now Morningstar, don't be so testy. After all, surely you felt the dimensional barriers tear?" Mephisto asked.

"That was you?" Lucifer frowned.

"No, of course not. Ah Morningstar, it has been so long, since we had old fashioned fun. Of course that was long before you stopped having fun" Mephisto said with a smirk.

"Oh no, not after you got kicked into your own dimension. You know dad and I never saw eye to eye, but the one thing we can both agree on, is him giving you the boot" Lucifer snapped.

Mephisto leaned in to hiss at him.

"Lucifer…something is coming. Something huge that can undo at least one reality. At least one has to endure the prophecy of the Blackest Night."

Lucifer snorted.

"You of all people buy into that?"

Mephisto glared at him. "Unlike you, I'm closely tied to the magic of my world as well as the cosmic powers. I do believe it Lucifer. I don't know which reality it will hit but it will. The dead will rise. Frankly, I don't want it to be in my domain and I'm pretty sure you don't want it to be in yours."

Lucifer was quiet for a moment before glaring up at the other man.

"Thanks so much for the advice, happy to see you again; don't let the door hit you on the way out"

"I'm not finished…"

"Mephisto, any minute now, a dozen archangels are going to show up, ready to force you out of this reality. Personally I'd enjoy the sight but its hell cleaning up after them."

Mephisto glared at him before backing up. "Mark me Lucifer…"

"No thanks, done the tattoos already, so rather unsightly and a bitch to remove."

Mephisto shook his head.

"I said my piece Lucifer. Just know that if it happens…I warned you."

He backed into the elevator which slowly shut.

Chloe turned to Lucifer.

"What was that?"

Lucifer was quiet for a moment.

"Normally with Mephisto, the one honest thing you can count on is that he's always lying."

"Except…"

"Except this time…I do believe he was telling the truth. Which means Detective that should be scaring the absolute living of my former home out of you" Lucifer said.

Chloe shivered in response.

_**Speed Force: Above Earth-21.**_

In a bubbly shape inside the dimension known as the Speed Force, a man was lying in stasis.

He was Bart Allen.

He had been trapped there for a long time following a brutal fight against the evil speedster known as Black Flash.

Suddenly, the bubble popped.

Bart slowly woke up, still exhausted from his showdown against Black Flash.

When he came to his senses, he realised that he was not alone.

He turned around to find Mar Novu aka the Monitor standing there calmly.

"Who the hell are you brah?" Bart asked, defensively.

"Relax Bart Allen. My name is Mar Novu but you may call me the Monitor" he said.

Bart frowned.

"The Monitor? We already dealt with that clown a while ago" he said.

Novu shook his head.

"No you didn't. That was a fake Monitor. I am the true Monitor" Novu explained.

"Oh yeah? Prove it" Bart taunted.

Novu used his telepathic powers to probe Bart's mind.

He then showed the entire past, present and future all in a single blink.

Bart then stood shock still.

"You really are the Monitor. Why did you get me out?" he questioned.

"Because, you are needed, to avert a Crisis that threatens the entire Multiverse" Novu said.

"What Crisis?" Bart asked.

"My doppelganger the Anti-Monitor is gathering allies from every corner of existence in order to prepare to destroy the Multiverse. I have looked into the future and you will be a key player in future events" Novu explained.

After a few minutes of pondering, Bart nodded.

"All right then. I'll fight. What do I do now?" Bart asked.

"I will send you back to Earth-21 where you must warn your version of Clark Kent of what's to come. Be warned through, that you have been dead for over four years" Novu said.

Bart nodded.

"All right then. I'm ready" Bart said.

Novu nodded.

He then opened a portal from inside the Speed Force.

Bart could see Smallville on the other side.

Bart then got into a running position.

"Run Bart. Run" Novu said.

Bart smirked as his eyes crackled with electricity.

He then sped out of the Speed Force at full speed.

The portal closed behind him.

It only took him a few seconds, but he located Clark Kent.

Bart was stunned to say the least.

He looked much older than he did before.

He slowed down briefly before stopping in front of Clark.

"Hey Clark" he greeted.

Clark looked up at him with a stunned expression.

"Bart? Is it really you? How are you alive?" he questioned.

"Long story" Bart replied.

"Well I'm sure we have all day long" Clark replied, slamming the axe he was holding into a tree stump.

So Bart explained the Speed Force, the real Monitor and the Crisis to him.

Clark nodded in understanding when it was all over.

"So we need to gather everyone and prepare" Bart insisted.

"All right, let's go. Shouldn't take long" Clark said.

He then took off his watch and threw it at Bart.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Blue Kryptonite watch to suppress my powers," Clark said and Bart nodded.

"So Clark. Race you like old times?" Bart asked.

Clark smirked in reply.

The two of them took off into the distance in a blur of red and yellow and blue and red respectfully.

Bart still had the upper hand.

Bart then turned around and started jogging backwards at super speed.

He then mock saluted Clark and took off even faster than before, to the point where it looked like Bart was moving in super speed in even Clark's perspective.

Clark smirked and stopped running.

It was time to get ready.

_**Earth-1937: Storybrooke. **_

David Nolan was generally someone who had a normal life as one would say.

Everything in Storybrooke was perfect; there was no need for any change.

That was until his life turned upside down.

David was walking down a street, when he heard a whooshing sound behind him.

Spinning around, he saw a hooded and robed being standing there.

"Who are you?" David asked, ready for a fight.

The man raised his hand.

Memories suddenly flooded David's mind.

"Phantom Stranger" David said in recognition.

"David Nolan. Or should I say Prince Charming" The Stranger said.

This made David start with surprise.

"What did you say?" he asked in shock.

"You're true name is Prince Charming. Do you remember the deal we made?" The Stranger asked.

Now that The Stranger mentioned it, he did remember.

"You helped me find my wife Snow White. And in exchange, you said, that when the time came, I would help you. Now what do you need me to do?" David asked.

"The final war against the Great Old Ones is coming. There are many wars coming, and you must sit out most of them. But the final war, you must fight" The Stranger said.

David sensed that The Stranger wasn't telling him the whole story though.

"What aren't you telling me?" David asked.

"You know the tale that nine combatants are doomed to hold the gates to Elysia, the city of the Old Gods?" The Stranger asked.

David nodded.

"Yes. The one where the Great Old Ones and Outer Gods will attack all the parallel dimensions and finally Elysia. And that nine champions will defend Elysia to the death" David said.

"You are one of the nine who will die, defending the gates" The Stranger said sadly.

David's mouth was now dry.

"What? Who are the others?" David asked.

"Barry Allen, Oliver Queen and Sara Lance of Earth-1 and J'onn J'onnz of Earth-38 are the only others I know of who are doomed to hold the gates" The Stranger explained.

David bowed his head, reeling from this information.

"What's coming cannot be stopped Prince Charming. Only delayed but sooner or later, the Final War will be upon us. And the question is, how many dimensions will be left standing when it's all over" The Stranger said.

"So what do I do?" David asked.

"You must wait. When Jason Stark comes for your help, you must aid him with your life" The Stranger said.

"I'll be ready when that happens" David said with determination in his voice.

"Good. You must seek out 'her'. You know of whom I speak. See you soon Prince Charming" The Stranger said and disappeared into a portal.

Unnoticed by both David and Stranger, a woman was watching from the shadows.

"A final war eh? Well this should be interesting. We shall meet again Charming. For I have returned" Morgan Le Fay vowed before vanishing into the shadows.

David bowed his head briefly, still reeling from the new information.

He then held out his hand.

Within a few minutes, a sheathed sword flew into his waiting palm.

"Time to go to war" David said as he attached the sword to his belt.

He walked down the street until he found the house he was looking for.

He knocked on the door and waited.

A beautiful Asian woman with a ponytail behind her opened the door.

She smiled in recognition.

"David. What can I help you with?" she asked politely.

"Hey, can I come in? It's urgent" David said.

"Of course" the woman replied.

"So what is it that I can help you with?" she asked.

"Do you remember your name?" David asked bluntly, getting straight to the point.

She frowned in confusion.

"It's Alexia Cheng. What the hell are you talking about?" the woman called Alexia asked inquiringly.

David honestly wasn't sure if the old technique would work.

But it was worth a shot.

He placed two fingers on the side of her head and concentrated.

After a few seconds her eyes widened.

"I remember now. My name was Mulan" she said in shock.

David nodded.

"And you're Prince Charming" she exclaimed.

"Yes I am" David nodded.

"How did I forget who I was?" she questioned.

"I don't know Alexia. I do know however is that something bad is coming" David said grimly.

"What is it?" Alexia questioned.

"The Final War" David said.

Alexia's eyes widened in horror.

"What? When?" she asked.

"I do not know. Phantom Stranger didn't exactly say when. He just said that it was coming" David shrugged.

Alexia staggered back in shock on hearing that.

"What do we do now?" Alexia asked.

"We need to avoid drawing any unwanted attention to ourselves. And wait for a man named Jason Stark to come to us" David explained.

"Who the hell is Jason Stark?" Alexia asked with a frown.

"Not a clue. But we must wait. And fight one last time." David said.

"I remember now. I used to care for him. James Buchanan Barnes. Then he was killed in action." Alexia replied sadly.

"I'm so sorry Alexia" David replied with remorse in his eyes.

"It's okay. And then my soul grew weak and at last it too broke free"

**And Chapter 31 is done. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So as you can see, I have set up multiple new future story arcs.**

**Now to address the scenes…**

**The first scene is from the 1998 Marvel film **_**Blade.**_** That's right, I'm finally integrating Blade and vampires into the Multiverse. Picture Blade being played by Wesley Snipes as he nailed it. And Blade's entrance in that movie is only surpassed by Captain America and Thor's entrances in **_**Avengers: Infinity War.**_

**The second scene is from **_**Star Trek: Discovery.**_** Christopher Pike is my faviroute character in the show and he will play a major role in my version of **_**Crisis on Infinite Earths**_**. The second story arc in the sequel will cover my version of Season 1.**

**The third scene is from the TV series **_**Lucifer.**_** I know Lucifer had a small cameo in COIE, but I have always wanted to involve him as I am a huge fan and lover of his show. **

**And Mephisto is a Marvel villain who will play a significant role in this trilogy. Picture him being played by Ian McShane as he would be absolutely phenomenal in the role. **

**The fourth scene is from **_**Smallville.**_** Bart Allen is my faviroute character on Smallville and Novu being the one to bring him out of the Speed Force was the best way I could think of the bring him in. And I hope you liked Tom Welling's Superman cameo.**

**And the fifth scene is from another Non Marvel and Non DC property; **_**Once Upon a Time.**_** Rewatching some episodes as well as reading the fic **_**Rumple's Reckoning**_** by Stand with Ward and Queen inspired me to use them in this trilogy. Similar to Bart Allen, Prince Charming aka David Nolan and Mulan are my faviroute characters on the show. **

**And Mulan was transported to Storybrooke in my trilogy instead of staying in the other realms. **

**I also hope you like the cameos from The Phantom Stranger and Morgan Le Fay.**

**The Phantom Stranger will be a frequent recurring character who will help out Team Monitor on multiple occasions.**

**And Morgan Le Fay will go toe to toe against Jason multiple times. **

**So yes, I am integrating **_**Blade, Star Trek: Discovery, Lucifer, Smallville**_** and **_**Once Upon a Time**_** into this Multiverse. **

**And the Final War is based on a Lovecraftian myth that the Great Old Ones led by Cthulhu are supposed to attack Elysia, the home of the Old Gods and destroy them all. It will be my version of the final two Titus Crow novels by Brian Lumley; **_**Elysia: The Coming of Cthulhu**_** and **_**Elysia. **_

**Now the first story arc of the sequel will feature Jenna teaming up with Daredevil and Blade to combat vampires.**

**Then we will see Jason travel to the future and meet the crew of the USS Discovery.**

**And we will see Jason, Cthylla and Helena travel to Earth-21 and meet the crew from Smallville. **

**And Jason will meet and team up with both Lucifer and Prince Charming to fight Mephisto and Morgan Le Fay respectfully.**

**Now we have one final chapter left and that will have three post-credits scenes. **

**Until next time, review, follow, faviroute, stay tuned and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32.

**Hey everyone. Back with the final chapter.**

**So here we are. The final chapter of this fic. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favirouted this fic. **

**And special shout outs to Aragorn II Elessar, Razy Riddle and TheLycanKing who have helped me map out this trilogy. Thanks so much guys. **

**And special shout outs to HeroWitch, Power of Magic, AntBoy 1, OmniKamiUltraInstinct2020, Flashraven and ButtonPusherExtraordinare who have been my loyal readers, reviewers and supporters across this fic. Thank you all so much.**

**We also have 42 faviroutes, 37 follows and over 300 reviews. Thank you all. **

**So onto the story…**

**This chapter will have three post credits scenes that help set up future story arcs in the sequel.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favirouted this fic so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, Arrow or any characters and elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises. I only own Jason Stark and any other OC's and worlds you see in this fic. **

**On with the show.**

**ButtonPusherExtraordinare:** Thanks for the review. I know so many. Glad you loved the Smallville inclusion and the Superman cameo. Glad you are looking forward to seeing what I have planned. Morgan Le Fay will appear in the first _Once Upon A Time_ arc.

**the mysterious Mr.E:** Thanks for the review. Yes quite a lot, but these are all fandoms that I have wanted to involve.

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Thanks for the review. You welcome on the shout out. Yep you will love that arc. Yep, and glad you liked Ian McShane as Mephisto. Thanks for the correction my man and I love the suggestion. Yep it is always nice to see Once Upon a Time. Glad you liked Phantom Stranger and Morgan Le Fay. Yes it certainly did but it was your encouragement that helped me pull through. Thanks a lot buddy.

_**Anti-Matter Universe.**_

Mobius, aka Anti-Monitor sat on his throne.

He was not in a pleasant mood to say the least.

His stupid pawn Annihlus had failed thanks to that bastard Jason Stark and his allies.

The boy was much more resourceful than he had given him credit for.

But now, he had allies who would help him destroy Novu and his team for good.

Mobius allowed himself a small smirk.

A crackle of lightning was heard, and a man garbed in a yellow suit sped forth into the throne room.

"Eobard Thawne" Mobius greeted.

The speedster removed his face mask, revealing the face of Harrison Wells.

"My lord" he greeted.

"Don't you "My lord" me, I gave you one simple job. Destroy Barry Allen and prevent him from interfering with our plans. Yet you were defeated by your dimwit ancestor. Pathetic. Maybe I shouldn't have resurrected you" Mobius said scornfully.

Thawne flinched.

"I am truly sorry my lord" Thawne said.

A huge, 30 foot tall lumbering figure emerged out from the shadows and prepared to kill Thawne.

Mobius raised his hand.

"Not yet Anti-Matter Man. Mr Thawne is still useful to us" Mobius said.

Anti-Matter Man reluctantly moved back into the shadows.

"Mr Thawne. Did you find the two I asked for?" Mobius asked.

"Yes my lord. Bring them in" Thawne motioned to a nearby guard.

The doors swung wide open and two individuals walked forward.

The first was a woman, dressed all in black.

She looked dangerous and had a predatory smirk.

The second was a hooded man, dressed a League of Assassins outfit.

He had a sword attached to his side.

They walked forward and stood in front of Mobius.

"Mary Walker. Saracon. Thank you for coming" Mobius greeted them.

Both nodded there heads respectfully.

"Why have you summoned us? Reverse-Flash said you needed us for a job?" Walker said.

"Yes. I wish to recruit you into my army" Mobius began.

"You have our attention" Saracon said.

"My goal is to kill my doppelganger Mar Novu or the Monitor and destroy all positive matter universes, leaving only the antimatter universe. In exchange for your services, I will give you entire antimatter worlds to rule over" Mobius said.

Both of them were thinking.

"I'm in" Walker said after about ten seconds of thought.

"I'm in too" Saracon said.

Mobius let out a bone chilling laugh.

"Wonderful. Meet my two lieutenants; Outkast and Anti-Matter Man" Mobius introduced.

A man dressed in battle armour walked out.

He had the same face as Harrison Wells, although he was his antimatter counterpart.

And the lumbering figure walked out of the shadows.

"It is time to begin our conquest of the Multiverse" Mobius said with an evil grin.

**Yes. That's right. Typhoid Mary from **_**Iron Fist**_** and Saracon from Arrow have joined the Anti-Monitor.**

**I hope you liked the appearances of Thawne, Outkast and Anti-Matter Man. What pissed me off in COIE was that Thawne was not involved. I mean he was supposed to appear and then nothing? WTF people!? There was this whole big hype about him being in COIE and where was he? Flipping nowhere. **

**And I am keeping Anti-Monitor closer to his comic book version. In the comics, he was a badass, OP villain who could take on the combined might of the DC Multiverse. In the Arrowverse, he's a bipedal naked mole rat in a cheap life support suit who gets his ass kicked by White Canary and Batwoman. *Rolls eyes*. **

**Now we have two more scenes left in this fic.**

**On with the show.**

_**Earth-199999: Above the Moon.**_

Two beings stood on a podium overlooking the Earth.

One was dressed in intricate armour with a dark red cape swishing behind him.

The other was dressed in dark blue robes, and had a hood that obscured his face.

"Phantom Stranger" the armoured figure greeted.

"Mar Novu. You are not one to cross the barriers of realities often" Stranger said.

"Current events have forced my hand. I understand you travelled to Earth-1937 as well" Novu said.

Stranger nodded.

"Indeed I have. I needed to warn him of what's to come" Stranger said.

"You feel the struggle as well" Novu confirmed.

"Yes. I am having difficulty maintaining the boundaries that separate realities" Stranger said.

"It is increasing. With each battle, the barriers weaken further and destabilize the entire Multiverse" Stranger said.

"Indeed. You know who is watching us?" Novu asked.

"Indeed I do. Should he choose to intervene, it will be beyond any of us to stop him" Stranger said.

"I agree. There are many Crises ahead. The ultimate one is still on the horizon. And it will soon be time for invasions, secret and not. You also know that magic will come under siege. And we still need to answer the question of who is watching" Novu said.

"Yes Novu. I will help my sector of the Multiverse. You help yours" Stranger said.

"I will Stranger" Novu replied.

Stranger then vanished into a portal leaving Novu standing there.

He felt a chill echoed down his spine.

He knew that things were not going to end well.

"Fight as one" Novu whispered.

**And the second scene is done. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**So yes, Novu and the Phantom Stranger have talked about what has happened and what will happen.**

**The one who was watching them was the Marvel character The Living Tribunal.**

**And there was a reference to the Marvel storyline 'Secret Invasion' which will happen in the third story.**

**And the line "And we still need to answer the question of who is watching" was a reference to the DC TV series **_**Watchmen.**_

**Now we have one final scene left that sets up some new and interesting story arcs down the line. **

**On with the show.**

_**Earth-199999: New York City: Avengers Tower.**_

Rebecca Potts was extremely tired.

Then again, being the adopted daughter of Tony Stark and having been caught in the midst of an alien battle that had demolished the entire school and half of Queens made one tired.

She really missed Jason though.

She missed his quippy one liners and his astonishing sense of humour.

Thankfully she had occupied herself by hacking into the UN's top secret documents.

She had discovered evidence of a top-secret covert kill squad calling themselves the "Thunderbolts".

Apparently, it was supposed to be like the Avengers, except composed out of villains and were used in high-stakes situations.

It was heavily coded so she had only been able to identify two names on the list: Yelena Belova and Taskmaster.

She had no idea who they were at all though.

But she also realised it was best not to pry.

She began singing:

_I sit beside the fire and think of all that I've seen_

_Of meadow-flowers and butterflies in summers that have been_

_Of yellow leaves and gossamer in autumns that there were_

_With morning mist and silver sun, and wind upon my hair_

She stopped singing and got to work.

She was busy getting to work on her new Stark Pad which would revolutionize the phone business when she heard someone speak.

"I wouldn't do that" a new voice said.

"Happy?" she asked.

"Uh no" the voice said again.

She swung around to see a bald headed man, dressed in a black business suit walk into her private lab.

"No. Obviously. Hi, Lex Luthor. I'm here to make you an offer I wont let you refuse" the man called Lex Luthor said.

"How the hell did you get in here? The Tower's security protocols…" she never finished that sentence.

"Are a joke. Yes, the fact that I was even able to get inside this building with astonishing ease; proves exactly why you need to listen to me" he said.

Rebecca was five seconds away from calling security but this Lex Luthor had said that he had gotten into the tower easily so it probably wouldn't end well for anyone.

So she decided to wait.

"So, tell me you're not intrigued by what I have to say. Or do you get regular visits from people from other universes?" Lex asked.

"You have my attention" Rebecca said.

Before Lex could say anything, a portal opened and Mar Novu aka The Monitor stepped out.

"You again" Rebecca said in recognition.

"Yes Ms Potts. I have recruited Lex Luthor with the purpose of combating the Crisis that threatens the entire Multiverse. You must work with him" Novu said.

"Work with him? I don't even know the guy" Rebecca said increduesly.

"Yes I know that. But he is from Earth-38 and is a super genius. And you have no choice. Your current mission is to work together to build a device that can teleport the user to any planet in any universe" Novu said.

Rebecca sighed in exasperation.

She didn't really want to work with him, but it wasn't like she had a choice.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Because you are one of the smartest beings on this Earth. I believe that you and Lex Luthor working together can build the device. Don't let me down" Novu said before vanishing.

"Well Mr Luthor, looks like its time to get to work" Rebecca said.

Lex smirked.

"What's in it for you however?" Rebecca asked.

"Well in exchange for stopping this Crisis, this universe has several beings that all have special abilities that will be useful in helping me deal with several super-related problems on my Earth" Lex said.

Rebecca frowned in confusion and worry but shrugged it off.

"Well this is going to be fun" Lex said with a grin on his face.

Rebecca then spoke with determination in her voice.

"Let's kick some ass, Avenger's style"

She the spoke one final time, before getting to work.

"Invictus"

**And this fic is complete.**

**So yes, this was Arrowverse Lex Luthor played by Jon Cryer. Arrowverse Lex is my faviroute Lex Luthor followed closely by Smallville Lex.**

**And yes, Lex will be an anti hero in this trilogy. And there will be multiple story arcs centred on Rebecca and Lex. **

**And yes I am adding my version of the Thunderbolts to this trilogy. *SPOILER ALERT*It is rumoured that the Black Widow film is set to introduce the Thunderbolts so I am expanding on that*END SPOILER* And yes, Yelena Belova and Taskmaster will be in the Thunderbolts line-up.**

**We will see the Thunderbolts make there first appearance probably near the end of the sequel. If not then they will make there debut at the beginning of the third story. And we will see them go toe to toe against both the Avengers and other heroes across the Multiverse including Slade Wilson and Fa Mulan from Once Upon A Time. **

**The song was from JRR Tolkien's notes. **

**Now, the first story arc in the sequel will feature Jenna teaming up with Daredevil and Blade to combat vampires on Earth-199999. **

**Hopefully the sequel will be up soon.**

**I will also post a notice on this fic to show when the sequel is up. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favirouted this fic.**

**And as always, review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. **

**Until next time.**

**Arrowverse Fan 217 Out. **


	33. New Story

**A/N.**

**At last, the sequel to this story is out. It is called **_**Whatever It Takes. **_**Feel free to check it out everyone and of course review, follow and faviroute. **


End file.
